Masked Mallards, the Multiverse, and Everything else
by Fallbackcoder04
Summary: A new Duck Knight comes crashing down in Prime-verse, forcing Darkwing and Negaduck into an uneasy alliance...or face an unpleasant end.
1. Attack on the Warehouse

Masked Mallards, The Multiverse, and Everything else

Night Time St. Canard

Location: unknown

A rat crawled its way into the depts of the warehouse, it had spent its day in search of food, which would have been easy give the size of the city. However, this was not the case. St. Canard had always been a clean city, making it had for any scavenger to find food. Even more so when its citizens try to kill you anyway they can, because you are not clean. The rat stopped in its tracks and stood on its two back legs and took a whiff of the air. Its ears perked up with delight and hope, "Food" the rat thought to itself.

Following its nose, it scurried its way through cracks in the walls, and found itself in a dark dank hall. A little further down, a figure stood in the shadows. The only light was that the figure's flashlight and its red eyes. The hidden figure pointed his flashlight to reveal the rat in the hallway, which was paralyzed with fear. The rat had use what remaining energy it had to get here, and had non left to flee. However, to the rat's surprise the figure in the dark kneeled down. He dropped the flashlight so the light revealed his outstretched feathered hand. In it he held some sort of bread.

"Hungry?" he asked sooth voice, and beckoned the rat to come near. "What is it with ducks and bread?" the rat thought. It didn't care for the answer it wasn't the time to be picky. The rat approached the duck in shadows, and began to eat right out of his hand. For the first time in weeks the rat was having a decent meal. "Do you like it?" the duck asked. The rat was no longer paying attention. "It is my own special recipe. Would you like to know what it is called?" He asked as he began to close in.

The rat slowly looked up to duck. Only to be met by his red eyes and a fanged bill." Bait!" he snarled with a grin. Before the rat could react, it was grabbed by the duck's other hand was held tightly. The duck stood up with the rat in hand, and knocked the flashlight so it revealed the shadow of the duck and its prisoner. The rats horrified squeals were cut short by a mess of blood, fur, teeth, and bill. 'Rats" Negaduck said to himself as he licked his chaps. "Whether here or at home, they fall for the same trick every time."

Negaduck picked up the flashlight while listening to a repulsed gag behind him. "What is the matter Sparky" He taunted. "Did I eat your cousin?" Megavolt's face went red with rage, he hated it when he called him that. However, he said nothing, he knew better that to challenge Negaduck. Negaduck, somewhat disappointed, handed the flash light to Megavolt, he was hoping for a fight. Then proceeded to go back up the hallway for which he came. Megavolt found his voice "The boys asked me to go get take out from Hippo Burger, I would ask if you wanted anything but…" He pointed to the blood still on Negaduck's beak. Negaduck shrugged it off and disappeared down the hallway.

Megavolt hastened to the exit and on to his task. When Negaduck gets into a blood craze like that, it is usually best to clear out. Part of him wished he at least warned the others about Negaduck, but he had no intention to talk to the homicidal duck for the rest of the night. Megavolt pushed open the heavy door of the warehouse to reveal a dark and clear night. He began to make his way to town, more in the pursuit of putting some distance between himself and Negaduck. "Sorry fellas." He said to himself. "Something wicked this way come". And disappeared into the night.

St. Canard

Abandon Quackerwerks build

A storm began to form above a an abandoned Quackerwerks building. Lighting began to crack and crackle. In the blink of an eye a duck sporting a loose trench coat, hood, and a familiar mask appeared. "**We're here**" it said, though no one was around. "_We need eliminate the target before the resident Purple blunder catches wind._" He continued but in a different voice. The duck gave a look annoyance at itself then pulled out a grapping hook, shot it into the night, and disappeared as rain began to fall.

Back at the warehouse

Negaduck entered the room, picking his teeth clean with a small bone. Bushroot looked up from his paper and eyed Negaduck. "He is in another mood" the thought. Bushroot never whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Ever since Negaduck got cut off from the Negaverse, he has been on edge and homicidal, well more than usual. On nights likes this when he is in a blood craze, it either means he was going to lead them on a more profitable dangerous heist, or they would have to find a new hideout…again.

Negaduck sat at the table adjected to Bushroot. He put his hand inside the top of his coat, as if he were checking if something was there. Rain began to pour and thunder cracked on the roof above them. Quackerjack and Liquidator entered from an office-like room. The Liquidator's eyes locked on the carnivorous duck then darted to Bushroot. After receiving a warning look from the house plant, he for once thought to keep quiet. Quackerjack, however, did not read the elephant in the room, and made his way to their leader, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Sooo…...Negs." Quackerjack began as he gathered air in his lungs. Bushroot and Liquidator cringed and braced for the worse. He held Negaduck in close "I know that look." He said on the exhale with excitement. "You have been scheming for the last few days, I've noticed, and now you're ready to let us in on it. Granite, our last two major heists did not go according to plan. Mostly because of me, how was I to know the Purple Menace put a tracking device in Mr. Banana Brain? Blab bla bla …." Quackerjack babbled on and on, pulling Negaduck in a near neck hold. Negaduck was growing more irritable as jester continued. "of course, now that your feathers have grown back- ".

Quackerjack did get to finish. In a flurry of speed Negaduck pinned Quackerjack against the table with a loud thud. "Don't you know how to shut up?" Negaduck said in furry. Negaduck duck grabbed one of the terrified clown's arms and began to bend it the wrong way. Quackerjack's screams drowned out the snapping and breaking of his bone. Negaduck threw his victim against a storage unit then forced Quackerjack to his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said with fake innocence." I meant to break your beak to shut you up, but don't worry though…. I'll get it right this time" Negaduck said as he wrapped his hand around Quackerjack's beak.

At this point Bushroot and Liquidator were on their feet, ready to subdue their unstable leader. Bushroot formed his arms to a constrictive vine and used them to grab Negaduck from behind a pulled him away. Liquidator rushed over Quackerjack and dragged him away from the fight. After that, he slides to Bushroot who was trying to restrain a now angry rabid duck. The wet dog did the only thing he knew would snap Negaduck into some sort of sanity. He blasted Negaduck with cold water to the point the duck was gasping for air. After a few moments of Negaduck catching his breath he was finally calm and Bushroot released his grip.

Negaduck picked himself up and squeezed the water out of his hat, as if nothing happened. The Fearsome 3 gave him a wide berth as they recovered from the event. Negaduck glared at his lackeys who stared back. "what are you looking at?" he growled. His eyes darted to the broken Quackerjack then back to the others. "Get him to a hospital!" he barked. They wasted no time, making their way to the exit. Negaduck grunted, he never had put up this constantly at home. He turned to look at the 3 again and sighed. A feeling he wasn't quite used to yet forced him to speak. "Listen... guys I'm"- he was cut off the sound of shattering and gunfire.

Negaduck flipped over the table and they all took cover from the raining bullet. "Did Elmo give out are business cards again?" a whimpering Quackerjack asked nursing his arm cracking a smile. Negaduck stared at Quackerjack. How could he be his happy go- luney self at time like this with that injury? The feeling came back, he couldn't place it. The gun fire stopped. "Are they done?" Quackerjack said peering his head over the cover of the table. "Don't!" Negaduck shouted but it was too late. A single gunshot rang out. Quackerjack's body fell back and hit the ground. Liquidator let out a horrified scream, as blood began to spill out of his lifeless body. Bushroot was in a state of shock, sure they lived with Negaduck but he never killed his allies. "oh god, oh god, oh god." Bushroot panicked. The hound turned to Negaduck." Boss what do we do?" he shouted.

The gun fire began again. "Negaduck! What Do We Do? He asked again, but Negaduck couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything. Negaduck stared at the lifeless husk on the ground. He had killed people before, Hell he enjoyed it, but why did he feel responsible for this case. The unknown feeling worsened. "NEGADUCK!" the Liquidator roared. Negaduck's attention was driven back to reality. "Stop shouting you idiot." He snapped, closing Liquidator's mouth shut with his hand. If there was only one thing, he shared with Darkwing duck that he didn't hate, it had to be cunning. "Help him snap out of it." Negaduck said pointing to Bushroot who was curled in a ball, with his hands over his head.

" The shooter must be close by, they only started firing up the place again after Bushweed here started shouting" explained Negaduck." Soo…" he said, then made a motion with his hand a for them to be quiet. Sure, enough after a few moments, the gunfire stops then silence. "Now what?" Bushroot whispered as he dared. "Simple." Negaduck said with a toothy grin and pulled out his favorite chainsaw." We counter".

A figure jumped from the broken window with a military grade rifle in their hands. Negaduck could see the figure in the reflection. It was a duck, at least he thinks it a duck. The figure wore a pair of night vision goggles and a gas mask. A torn and battered faded purple hood and trench coat lined with red in the inside, covered the head and most of its body. The rest covered in a dark S.W.A.T armor. "This one came prepared for a fight." He thought to himself. He grinned; he welcomed the challenge. "I will happily oblige".

"**Did we get him**?" the figure asked. "_Don't know, didn't see him_" the figured answer himself but in a different voice. Both sounded familiar to Negaduck but he couldn't place them. At this point the Negaduck deduced that it was a duck, due to the accent, but why was he talking that way? "**We hit something though**" the duck pointed the rifle at Quackerjack's body." _That wasn't the target you fool_" the other voice growled in annoyance. "_That was the clown_" it finished with a face palm with the free hand. A few second the armored duck recomposed itself. _"Still if Quackerjack is here, then the target can't be too far."_

The duck said beginning to look around the rumble. "**Then we search the area**". The duck said answering itself again. There was some rustling behind the table. Immediately, the armed schizophrenic duck aimed the rifle at the over turned table "**_Who's there_**" the voices said in unison. Thunder cracked followed by the unmistakable sound of a roaring chainsaw. He turned to see Negaduck towering over him with his dagger like red eyes and fanged grin. "**_Of course_**." The voiced said as it saw an interfering child." **_Let's Get This Over with_**".

Negaduck brought down his chainsaw upon the attacker's head, forcing him to hold the rifle in a defensively over their head. The pressure from the saw caused its barrel to crack open and its owner to back on to a now slippery wet floor. A watery hand formed around his ankle forcing the assailant to hit the ground hard. The Liquidator released his grip and reformed himself next to his leader. "This is a limited time offer, act NOW" the hound shouted. As if on cue, roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the shoulders and neck of its prey. A single yellow bud grew from it and sprayed the duck in the face. A yellow fog formed around the duck. Bushroot appeared by his comrades.

"That should knock him out cold," he said gesturing to his handy work sound quite confident in himself. They waited for the toxin to take effect as their captive gasping for air and thrashed helplessly. Finally, silence, as the fog of yellow cleared, revealing a motionless body on the ground. They approached. "Who the hell is this?" Liquidator asked, not caring if wasn't speaking in his usual slogan like demeanor. Negaduck knelt close to the duck's head and removed his goggles. He was taken aback. The captive bared a striking to Darkwing Duck, but it didn't make sense the Masked Mallard never used lethal weapons. Was it another clone? "Why don't we ask him?" Negaduck answered. "Bushroot, get the ropes and be snappy about it." he barked. Bushroot ran to his task. Negaduck began to the prisoner's gas mask, only to realize now that the prisoner was wearing a gas mask. "FucK' was all Negaduck got to say before he saw a glint of the blade and his captive's eyes flung open.

The duck headbutted Negaduck forcing him out of the away. In a quick motion, he produced a knife out from his coat, cut the vines and jumped to his feet. The duck reached in his coat again, and pulled out an opened white bottle and threw it. Liquidator reacted only long to read the label. _Alka-Seltzer_. Once the bottle made contact the effect immediately took hold. The Hound's liquid body began to explode and sizzle with the acid, and he cried out agony. "_Always want to try that_," the sadistic duck said to himself quite satisfied. "**Sicko**" it replied to itself in contradiction. The new duck knight turned his attention to Negaduck who was already on his feet.

Negaduck got a good look at his attacker's face. It was, in fact, another doppelganger of Drake Mallard, but an unfamiliar one at that. He remembered back to when he and Magica De Spell, traveled through the multi-verse collecting Darkwings as test subjects for an old scheme, but he doesn't remember this one. There was another feature that the duck had wasn't right either. There was always a constant between the clones, whether the clone was a duck or any other form, they always sported a pair of blue eyes. The duck before him had a blue eye and a red one. He also had long black grey hair in a braid, wore a black mask, and had a scar on his beak._"Figured we'd cross paths eventually Starling_." Mallard started as he made his way to Negaduck. "_Didn't expect it to be so soon_." Drawing his knife up to his throat, and looked him dead in the eye." **_Now…Where is he_**". He demanded in a growl.

Negaduck, not amused, glared back him. "Sorry." Negaduck said." But I've haven't the slightest idea as to who you're talking about." He began to walk in a circle so his clone would have his back to the wall to the outside the wall. **"Don't play coy with us**' the other voice snarled**. **"**Nothing happens in St. Canard** **without you knowing about it.**" he pressed the blade so close to that it cut some of Negaduck's feathers. A rush of adrenalin ran through Negaduck and filling him with excitement "finally," He thought. I have been waiting for a challenge all night. "**Where is Megavolt?**" the Darkwing demanded in a rage.

Negaduck started laughing maniacally. "What_ is so funny_?" asked the deeper voice. Negaduck looked him in the eye. "You Mallards are all the same." He laughed. "anytime you think you have the situation under control…" His voice suddenly turned in to a smug growl. "It's not." Bushroot turned on a giant spotlight on the opposite side of the room, forcing the knife-wielding Darkwing to drop his knife and shield his eyes. Negaduck duck was a distraction and he fell for it.

Negaduck jumped his temporarily blinded target, pinning him to the ground and removing his mask an angry fanged duck. He looked 20 years older than the other clones. "Listen good you cloned freak," He said with a snarl as he moved his hand to his throat." I don't know what gave you the gall to attack us, or what the Dimbulb did to piss you off, but you're not going to like how I find out." With that he took his free hand and struck him across his face, knocking him out for real this time. Negaduck got up, relieving his captive of his knife. Bushroot put the proper restrained the unconscious duck. The liquidator was finally able to stand, his body was still shaking from the foul acid.

Their leader handed his hound a piece of paper with an address on it. Thunder cracked as the rain continued to pour. Negaduck touch the inside of his coat again, and gave a sigh of relief. "It is still there" he though". Negaduck looked around. "This hideout has been compromised," Negaduck began, He turned to his Hound." Use the rain to your advantage and go Megavolt, take him to this address." The duck handed the hound a note. "Once you've done that, do not under any circumstances leave the area until we meet you there." He warned." The last thing I need is him involve, at least not yet." The mallard looked over at Quackerjack's body, Bushroot had covered it with a tarp. The feeling he had before came back with a vengeance. "And don't tell Megavolt, about what has happened, especially about Quackerjack. The last thing I need is him involve, at least not yet." He ordered.

The Liquidator gave his boss a pained look. He was asking him, not that it wasn't in his nature, to lie to his close friend and comrade, but he understood. Quackerjack had been the Electric Rat's lover, if he tells him what happened, Megavolt would go into a rage and try to kill the murderer with his bare hands. Then they wouldn't be able to find out why the trigger-happy duck was there in the first place. Besides, the dog lost one friend tonight he didn't want to lose another. With a salute to Negaduck, he became a misty cloud and disappeared through the broken window into the night, leaving Bushroot and Negaduck with their captive.

Bushroot heaved the now bound duck over his shoulder and turned Negaduck for instruction. "What now," He asked. Though he probably had a good idea. Negaduck began to leave and motioned Bushroot to follow." Now," he said. "we are going to have a little chat with our "friend" here." He took the body from Bushroot and dragged it behind him. "Preferably somewhere no one can hear him scream." Negaduck with Bushroot in tow disappeared deep into the warehouse.

St. Canard

Residence of Drake Mallard

Thunder roared outside and the lights flickered. Darkwing fiddled with his radio, a special gift from S.H.U.S.H. "Darn thing" he muttered as he tried to turn in to the police radio. The night had been quite much to his disappointment. He hated having to stay home from his duties. It wasn't good for his ego. He abandoned the radio and fidgeted. Rain poured on, hitting the suburban home. He went up the stairway to bed, finally admitting defeat. Drake could the loud snores of Launchpad, who had already gone to bed. He passed his partner's room to the room next to it.

He cracked open the door to reveal a disaster complete with hazards that would put the worst restaurant to shame. A young girl was sound asleep… for once. He closed the door and made his way to his room, and looked out the window one last time. He could hear Morgana's voice in his head that the rain brings ill tidings, but he never believes such nonsense. The thunder cracked again this time cutting the power. Then again, he had been wrong before.

Back at the warehouse

'Wakey, Wakey." Negaduck said as if he were talking to a small child. The duck knight began to wake up, he was still in a dazed state and trying to find his bearings. "I said," Negaduck's voice turned into a menacing growl. "Wake up!" delivering a hard punch into his stomach knocking the wind out of him, but now he was alert. His body contorted together as a result of Negaduck's "wake up call", his body was pulled back by his restraints, making it worse. The Mallard was tied tightly to a chair by his legs and forearms. His hands were in handcuffs and wrapped behind him. He had been relieved of his armor and any weapons he had on him. All he had on was a loose grey t-shirt, black pants he had worn under his gear and his trench coat. They were in a small room, probably in another part of the warehouse. The room's only light was a dinky overhead lamp. He needed to get away and resume his hunt. he had his trench coat, that was all he needed….and time.

"Did you have a nice nap freak?" Negaduck asked in a belittling tone. He grabbed the older ducks by the feathers on his head and forced him to look him in the eye. The clone glared at his captor and promptly spat in his face. Negaduck's face turned red with rage as he wiped his face off. "_What's the matter, Starling_? A cocky voice came the Darkwing clone. "**_Did we hurt your ego?_**" the other voice finished. At the mention of his real name, Negaduck proceed to brutally strike his prisoner hard to the point the chair toppled over. His ears began to ring as he hit the ground and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

("_You need to stay focused._") The 1st voiced thought with a hiss, keeping him from passing out again. ("**Sorry.**") The 2nd voice answered back in thought, he reached into coat so Negaduck wouldn't notice, and procured a small black lock pick. Negaduck stood over his captive and resumed to beating, kicking, scratching, and punching his victim to a pulp. He held on tightly to the pick and endured the abuse until he had an opportunity to use it.

Bushroot could hear it all from the other side of the door. Negaduck had ordered him to stand guard in case something went wrong or worse _he _showed up. The sounds coming from in there was enough to make him sick. "I was a teacher once." He thought. "I once wanted to make the world a better place. So how did I end up here?" At times like this, Liquidator would know exactly what to say, but he wasn't here. He was out looking for Megavolt and keeping him away. Unbearable feeling loneliness befell him. "Oh, bud." He said aloud. "What should I do?" The noises lasted for several minutes.

Negaduck finally stopped his tantrum, and pulled the battered duck off the ground, still attached to the chair. The clone was covered in bruises, bleeding, and had broken ribs, but the old-timer has had worse. "How do you know my name? Only a handful of people know that!" Negaduck barked still in a rage. When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed him by the scuff of his grey shirt pulled him up enough force to lift him off the ground, and smacked the already beaten mallard across the face. "Answer me damn you." He roared as dropped his victim causing him to bounce in his chains and wentzed in pain.

The blooded duck laughed a little, then turned to his interrogator." _We know you better than you think boy_." The 1st voice replied. "_In fact, we know you better than you know yourself._" It continued in an arrogant tone. "How so?' Negaduck asked as he made his way around to the back, out of his captive's sight." **We took notice of your little "****_adventure_****" threw the multi-verse, as you and that witch collected our kind.**" The 2nd voice started. "**We followed you on the slim chance that "he" would show up and take the opportunity put his own plan into action.**" he continued. "Who?' Negaduck asked.

The sly old duck had managed to break the lock on the handcuffs and his hands were free. He slid the lock pick back into the coat. The pick disappeared into thin air on contact. In its place, he pulled out a small easy to conceal knife and began to cut the ropes around his arms hidden by his trench coat. He tried to change the subject to buy himself more time. "_We will ask you one more time_." The first voice spoke again." **_Where is Megavolt_**." They both said in unison. Negaduck grabbed the back of the bird's head and force him down backward, ripping off some feathers in the process. He was forced to look up at a glaring Negaduck.

"first of all," the mad mallard started." I'm the one who is asking the questions not you. Secondly, why do you want to kill The Megablunder so badly? He can't carry out an order correctly, let alone remember what day it is." He was halfway through cutting the ropes." **It is not what he is,**" the 2nd voice answer. "**but what he will most likely become.**" Negaduck released his grip and walked back to the front of his schizophrenic doppelganger, and put his hand around his throat again. "And who or what might that be?" He said closing his hand tightly. The bruised and beaten mallard chuckled, _"You know, we gave you too much credit._" The 1st voiced sneered. The ropes fell to the ground.

Before Negaduck could react, the older warrior pulled out a taser and jabbed it into Negaduck's unguarded torso. The electricity coursed through his body like a bullet, making him let go of his neck. He put back the taser in his coat, pulled out a large knife and cut the ropes that bound his legs with one cut. The duck knight was free. He turned his attention to Negaduck. He wanted to finish the unstable duck right there and now, but it was pointless. "You_ learned nothing, from your travels across time and space._' The 1st voice said disappointed nursing his wounds. _Never underestimate the Masked Mallards of the Night. Some of them will kill you. Hell, we will if you interfere again._"

Negaduck was on his feet, ready to attack his escapee. The wounded duck reached into his into, his coat and pulled out a canister of tear gas and threw it Negaduck, gas began to spew out of it with a hiss. Negaduck backed off and used his cloak as a mask to defend himself from the gas. Once the gas dissipated the clone was gone. The door had been forced open and Bushroot had been knocked down. He was missing an arm, which was starting to grow back. He turned to his boss and darted to him." He had chainsaw…." He said. He looked like he had seen a monster. He pulled it out his coat as if it was some sort of magic trick." Bushroot continued. It looked just like yours'.


	2. The House of Drake Mallard

Bushroot stared at his leader's chainsaw. Negaduck had retrieved it for him to examine, to make sure he wasn't seeing things." There is no mistake" he said. "That was weapon was in the hands of the unknown Darkwing". Negaduck frowned. There was a lot that didn't add up. For starters, He and De Spell hit ever reality and kidnapped the Darkwing that was there. How come this one never appeared? They had taken Magica's train, which was designed to hit every reality on a timed schedule. So how did they miss this Darkwing's reality? The duck said he was following them for a while as well, he never once saw him on the train. How did follow them then?

There was something else that bothered him. The duck knight had traits similar to himself. His right eye was a red color like his own. He had his pointy teeth and no regard for the damage he causes. Negaduck looked at his chainsaw, which the other mask mallard had a copy of. (" _We know you better than you think boy_. _We know you better than you know yourself._"). The older duck's words rang in his. 'It could be possible" he thought. "He was supposed to be the only one, but he couldn't deny the possibility". He felt a sinking feeling. "He knew my name".

Negaduck tugged at the inside of his coat collar again. "What did you find out?" Bushroot asked seeing the uneasy in Negaduck's expression. He had never seen him so pale. Negaduck looked at his underling, "He is another Darkwing doppelgänger, but he wasn't part of the invasion that was a few years back." Negaduck explained. Bushroot cringed at the thought of that unfortunate day.

The whole city was a mess. Darkwings, under the influence of foul magic, laid waste to St. Canard. He and the fearsome 4 had to go underground, to avoid the carnage that ensued. During that time, he had relied on Liquidator to keep him from falling victim to his fears and anxieties. It was nice to have a friend who understood what it's like to lose their humanity and become something else. A friend that understood that no matter hard you try; things are not going to be how they used to be.

Bushroot changed the subject. "Did you find out why he's after Megavolt?" he said. Negaduck put his blade back in its holster. "He is under some sort of impression that the Busted Bulb is more dangerous than he is," Negaduck answered rolling his eyes. "Judging by his age though, he is from a different timeline as well, similar to the Dark Warrior Duck of this dimension." He continued. "So, there is some merit of truth." Negaduck turned to leave down the hall, Bushroot followed.

"So now what?" asked Bushroot, though he had a good idea of what the duck had in mind. Negaduck turned to him as they walked. "Now…' Negaduck said with a pause. "We go duck hunting and put that abomination out of its misery.". "But what about regrouping with Megavolt and Liquidator? The plant thing asked. "How are we going to find that dark lunatic? He could be anywhere." He continued. Negaduck stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to his underling." Because it is pouring outside, and Megavolt would be more useless than he normally is," he snarled. "As for how we find our prey, leave that to me." Bushroot mustered some courage and called out on Negaduck." That is a bluff and you know it.' he said. 'You have no idea how to find him, it is like a needle in a haystack."

Negaduck grabbed Bushroot by the plant-like material that acted like the scuff of his neck. "If you have a better idea, then let's hear it" Negaduck snarled. Bushroot gulped." I don't know," he answered. "where do you go when you are not with us? He asked, remembering that Negaduck himself was a Darkwing doppelgänger. "Where do you go when you are not _home._" Negaduck dropped Bushroot and had a sudden realization.

"The Dead Meat Duck was still a Darkwing, he was going to go lick his wounds at the only place he felt safe." Negaduck thought to himself with a muse. He looked at Bushroot and smiled his toothy grin. "I know where he's going," he said, then quickened his pace. "It's time to go pay a long overdue visit to the residences of Drake Mallard. He and Bushroot left abandoned the warehouse, into the misty rainy night. Afterward, the police arrived due to reports of gunfire. The armed cops raided the building, the one person they found was the once lively Quackerjack. Now a dead husk on the ground. The rain continued.

St. Canard

Location: unknown

The sounds of lighting and thunder echoed through the cheap hotel room. The liquidator flipped through the channels on the tv, trying to find something to take his mind off the night's events. He had found Megavolt taking sanctuary from the rain in a Hippo Burger, not far from the warehouse. At first, Megavolt had protested, he complained about the rain will make him short circuit and Quackerjack was back at the warehouse waiting for his food, but after a few strongly worded threats to short circuit him himself, Megavolt reluctantly followed his watery comrade.

The Liquidator hadn't told him about Quackerjack. He wondered how long it would be before Megavolt found out. The Hound was the oldest, most sane, member of the group. He felt a responsibility to act as a big brother and protect everyone from danger, even Negaduck. Tonight, he failed them, he failed Quackerjack. He couldn't do anything to stop the duck knight at all, he was useless. He never understood why he could never kill the Masked Mallards, despite his power. Liquidator made a fist and shook it." Next time," he thought. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Megavolt was in the small kitchen in the back of their room, removing light bulbs from the appliances. The old dog turned the channel to the news.

"Breaking news." Roxanne Featherly appeared on the screen. If the Liquidator had a single drop of blood, it would have run cool. They were at the warehouse." Horrified citizens reported the sound of gunfire at an old, long-abandoned warehouse." She began." Police say that, according to the crime scene, there was one gunman. The was also evidences that the warehouse had been occupied for several weeks, most likely by a local gang." She paused as she listened to an update. "The police now say they have found a body, and have reason to believe the Fearsome Five are involved" she continued.

"The body that was found had been identified as Quackerjack, one of their members, shot in the head." Featherly became incredibility pale as she listened to the updates. "In a different part of the facility, they discovered a room destroyed with broken furniture, and blood everywhere, they now believe there may be another body. If you have any information regarding the shooter, location of the remaining fearsome 5…err 4, or the 2nd victim, you are urged to call the police. This is Roxanne Featherly, Duckworth news."

Crrasshhh… The Liquidator's attention was snapped to the entrée way to the kitchen. Megavolt had dropped the bulbs he had "liberated" and they shattered on to the ground, he had heard everything and had a distraught look on his face. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his face and let out a cry of despair.

Liquidator rushed to his hide and tried comfort. "I sorry," he said. 'You weren't supposed to find out the way, we were going to tell you- "Megavolt cut him off. "Why didn't you tell me?!," He yelled in rage. He stood up towering the aquatic dog." You lied to me," he continued." But what should I expect from you? You build a career around being a liar. Hell, you could sell an icebox to an Eskimo." The Electric Rat put his hand around his mouth, he saw the pained look on the old hound face. He knew that he was the only one that tries to maintain peace, and cared for them. The liquidator moved to sit on the put his hands on his legs and looked at the ground." Guess it's time to cut you in on what has happened since you left the hideout." He started.

Megavolt hung on every word of the Liquidator's story. Apparently, a crazed mallard came and shot up the place up thinking he was there, and his beloved got shot and died quickly. Negaduck had ordered his hound to go find him and bring him here, he captured the assailant and was interrogating him. However, something went wrong, as they saw in the news report, and they were gone. He was no longer angry with Liquidator; he couldn't remember as to why he was angry with him in the first place. He was now angry with himself. He signed." If I had been there," he started. "I could have done something; I could have saved him. I could- "Megavolt voice trailed off. "No." Liquidator said in a brotherly way. 'If you were there, he would have killed you and I would be having the same conversation with Quackerjack.' He explained. "Not that would be any better.'

Megavolt looked at the wet dog. "That was the worst pep talk you have ever given" he retorted." I am not going to sit here waiting and hiding while there's a chance to get even with Quackerjack's killer." Liquidator smiled. 'Don't get me wrong, I want to avenge the clown as well, and have every intention to." He said. They nodded in agreement. Sirens roared outside their hotel. The pair became alarmed and were on their guard. "Survey says, that damn clerk took my bribe and called the police anyway." The hound said annoyed. "We need to get out of here, but where can we go?"

Megavolt had an idea. Ever since high school, he had a close friend. Drake Mallard had been his friend through thick and thin. He had protected him during high school, offered him a place to stay when he was homeless, and even visited him when he was incarcerated in jail. Drake, aside from Quackerjack, was the only other person he trusted. "I know a guy." Megavolt answered. "but we need to leave now." He put on a poncho. The Liquidator opened the window in the kitchen, both climbed out and had disappeared into a dark alley as the rain continued to pound them. Armed officers busted down the door, only to find it empty.

St. Canard

Location: The house of Drake Mallard

Thunder clapped above the sleeping neighborhood. The storm rendered its residences without power, not that it matters, most of its people were asleep by know. Lightning hit a tree in the yard of Drake Mallard and a wounded duck appeared in the driveway. He looked at the house and sighed. It had been years since he's been home, or have seen the place intact. He shook his and reminded himself that this was _his_ house and not his own. He limped his way in agony, and proceed to climb the roof. The beating he had been given by Negaduck was a lot worse than he had predicted.

(**"Why did you have to call him by real name?"**) The 2nd voice thought himself as he was pulling himself up. (_"Because I knew he'd take the bait and throw a tantrum, and that it would buy us time."_) the 1st voice answer in the first-person, he was on the roof now. He looked around. ("**It's over here**"), the 2nd voice directed, and he made his way to the backside of the roof. The old duck stood in front of a small rectangular window that faced the back yard. He opened it, quietly snuck in the house, and closed the window behind him.

The attic was a maze of boxes, Christmas decorations, and camping gear. It had been years since he had been in here, he hadn't since_ her_, it held too many memories of a better time. The duck shook his head and focused on the task ahead. He rearranged some of the boxes so that is someone were to come in they wouldn't see him, at least not at first anyway. The Darkwing need time to prepare for another attack, but for now, he needed to _sleep_. He made himself comfortable and dozed off. Soon he was dead to the world.

Gosalyn sat up in her bed. She could have sworn she had heard noises above her head. "Must have imagined it." she thought. The young girl looked around the jungle that was her room, and notice that her alarm clock was off." Power outage." She said aloud. She wondered if Megavolt had anything to do with it, he had caused city-wide blackouts before. Gosalyn looked to her window and took note of the storm raging outside. "Or it could be that," she thought disappointed. The little adventurer made her way through the labyrinth of her own making, and to her fathers' room. He has gone to bed early, due to the lack of criminal activity. "Dad," she said as she began to shake her father awake. Darkwing stirred and opened his eyes. "Dad the power- "she cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door.

Drake sat up in his bed with start. "Drake!" a voice roared from the outside load enough to be heard throughout the house. "Drake please, let us in we need your help." It continued. He gently pushed Gosalyn aside a grabbed a robe, then darted down the stairs. Gosalyn hurried after him but was stopped by Launchpad had also been wakened up. "Stay here.' The gentle giant spoke. Then he ran to guard the stairs. Gosalyn looked worried. Launchpad had been very protective ever since he had accidentally led Negaduck to their home. He insisted on doing things that they would normally have hired a service to do, being an engineer and all. Things such as, laundry, plumbing, fixing the cable, etc. He even insisted that he cook dinner, rather than go out to eat, much to her and her father's dismay. Launchpad was always a terrible cook.

The duck knight opened the door. A soaked Megavolt ran in followed by his watery companion. Megavolt closed the door behind him and shut the blinds. He finally took a sigh of relief and removed his poncho. He turned his attention to his bewildered friend. Drake spoke before he had the chance to explain himself. "Elmo, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he demanded yelling." Did you have something to with the power outage again, and why is he here?" He pointed at the hound and grabbed a nearby lamp as a weapon if need. "Haven't you been watching the news?" asked Megavolt. Drake gestured the dark house and glared at him in annoyance." Oh…" Megavolt said slightly embarrassed." Here, let me fix that." He said making his way to the circuit box in the back hallway. With a few sparks from his hand, the house lit up with a flicker of light.

Gosalyn watched from upstairs. "Uncle Elmo," she thought. She had known him since she had come to live at this house. Though Megavolt and Darkwing Duck were enemies, Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark were old friends. Her father had always told her to be nice anytime he came to visit. When the electric rat did come for a visit, mostly after a fight with Darkwing or had just gotten out of jail and need a place, he was very kind to her. He often said that she reminded of someone but he could remember who, and treated her like a child much like her dad, calling her squirt.

Launchpad, however, had disdain for Sputterspark, even more so since Negaduck. He never understood why Drake let the dangerous convict into their home, he was just going to go out again and cause destruction in his wake. Still, he had never done them any harm or brought criminal life to their door, so he tolerated the rat's presence. Besides, he more concerned by the fact that the Liquidator was with him. That was a first.

The defensive house own hand his eyes locked on Liquidator," So this the "friend" Megavolt was talking about." The dog thought as he looked around the suburban home. Megavolt came back into the entrée way, finally taking notice of the uneasy in the room. "Drake we did come to start any trouble," he said in an attempt to get his friend to put down a lamp he had picked up off a nearby table. Drake glared at him, not lowering the lamp. The Liquidator formed a large disproportionate fist. "Do you think that little candle can hurt me, boy?" He growled. The hound couldn't help but notice that this "Drake Mallard" bared an uncanny resemblance to Negaduck and his Purple counterpart. He didn't like

Gosalyn acted quickly before someone got hurt. She ran past Launchpad, who tried to grab her and missed, down the stairs and leaped into Megavolt's arms. "Uncle Elmo!" she said with fake excitement. "Your home!". Megavolt took the opportunity to defuse the tension, and pulled Gosalyn into a hug." Hey squirt,' he said. "How you do' in?". They had the attention of the hostile pair. "What brings you here?" she asked. Elmo answered," Me and my friend here, came here to have a nice _chat_." He looked over at the pair.

Drake put down the lamp back down, having had picked up on what they were trying to do. He turned his gaze back the Liquidator. "Please," he said with forced politeness," Make yourself at home in the living room." Liquidator shrunk his fist back to normal size and took the duck's offer. "Thanks," he said with as much fake politeness. The Aquatic Dog made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Drake turned to Elmo and Gosalyn." I hate it when you two team up against me" he grunted. The both of them smiled innocently and fist-bumped. Drake rolled his eyes and went to join his "guest" in the living room.

Launchpad ran down the stairs and snatched Gosalyn from Megavolt and gave him an angry look. He knew he never liked him and considered him a pest. It did help, having brought a known member of the Fearsome 5 to their home. He glared back at the large bird to show he wasn't intimidated. Launchpad put down Gosalyn." Go back upstairs.' he told her. Gosalyn opens to her mouth in protest. "Gos," He said in a warning tone." Go before I get your father.' Admitting defeat, she made her way back up, she had wanted to know what was going on and be part of what was sure to going be to another adventure. Launchpad and Megavolt joined the others. Once everyone had gathered, Drake spoke in a calm tone. "So… what brings you here, my old friend'.

Darkwing slumped in his chair. He knew Elmo had committed some major crimes, but nothing that warrants this. Megavolt had been on good terms with the criminal underground, being a member of the fearsome 5 had its perks, so why did a gunman want him dead so badly. Whomever it was, they weren't messing around, they had already killed Quackerjack, and giving Negaduck a run for his money. The fact that both the unstable ducks were at large concerned him. Megavolt also said they were supposed to wait at a hotel for Negaduck and Bushroot and regroup. However, the police discovered forcing Megavolt and Liquidator to flee and seek sanctuary. Which was the whole reason they were here in the first place. He got up and walk around to the other side of the room crossed his arms and sighed." Fine," he said. 'You and your friend can stay tonight and I will go out and gather supplies for the both of you, but I want you both gone before the end of the day tomorrow." With that, he provided them with pillows and blankets. "I am made of water," said a weary Liquidator dropping his to the ground." I don't need sleep.' He didn't fully trust this duck, but he had little choice in the matter. Drake tried to show a little grace to the paranoid dog, and picked up the wet clump on the floor. Drake and Launchpad made their way back the stairs, he avoided eye contacted with the pilot. He knew that Launchpad had issues with the whole situation, but didn't voice them. Frankly, he was exhausted and wasn't in the mood to argue. When all was said and done, silence fell the house and everyone, except for The Liquidator, was asleep.

St. Canard

Location: The house of Drake Mallard

Time: 6:00 a.m.

Megavolt was sprawled across the couch, snoring deeply. The Liquidator had taken notice of the little girl who had poked her head down the stairs and looked up from his morning paper. "Gosalyn, I thought I told you to stay upstairs stairs." Drake snapped at the child. Busted, Gosalyn retreated up to her room. 'She's just curious." The dog said the duck, feeling a little sorry for the kid. Drake entered out from the kitchen. He glared at the hound who glared back. They had fought this morning, about how Drake didn't want them to be seen at around the house in broad daylight while the police were looking for the, to which The Liquidator argued that he wasn't going to stay here and hide around.

They were about to come to blows when a rabid duck in yellow came crashing through the window and grabbed his look-alike bye the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Megavolt woke with a start and fell to the floor, but was on his feet immediately. Negaduck took out a pistol and jammed it to the ribs of an already furious Darkwing Duck, Bushroot climbed through the broken window. "Hello Mallard," Negaduck said with malic in his voice. "long time…no see."

The duck in the attic woke to the sound of a violent force below. His wounds had healed while he slept, just like they always do. It was a unique trait from his home dimension. He quietly listened to the commotion down beneath him. After a few moments there was shouting from a voice that was burned in the old-timer's memory. His feathers stood on ends, the same way a cat's fur does when it's about to attack. "**Looks like Negaduck found us.**" the 1st voice said aloud in an irritated whisper. He reached into his coat and pulled out a set of S.W.A.T. armor, a shotgun with a scope, rifle, a black mask similar to Negaduck's, and an all too familiar chainsaw.

Once he was suited up in his gear, he put on his mask and trench coat and pulled his hood over his head. The only part of his body visible was his multi colored eyes and his beak." **He came all this way to fight little old us**" the 2nd voice said as he smiled his toothy grin. Then his expression changed foul and he frowned, biting his lower lip, he remembered the beating from the night before. "_We will be more than happy to oblige_." The 2nd voice snarled.

Negaduck pressed his gun deeper into Darkwing's ribcage and had him pinned against the wall. Drake tried to wiggle free, his eyes full of rage and hate for his evil doppelgänger. Megavolt was on feet, ready to defend his friend, even if it meant standing up to Negaduck. Launchpad drew out a kitchen knife and was ready kill Negaduck, he wasn't going to grab Gosalyn and run away like last time, despite it being against Drake's wishes. Then again, he wondered if he would actually be able to take a life. 'What's the matter Drake?" Negaduck said in a menacing banter and lead in so close their beaks nearly touch." Didn't you miss me?". The Duck night continued to struggle to get free. The Liquidator went to his alpha's side.

"Negaduck," Megavolt started. He's a friend not an enemy, he had aided me and Liquidator last night." Negaduck peered at his gofer. He was unsure of what Megavolts relation to Drake Mallard was, though he had a pretty good idea considering his history with the Megavolt from the Negaverse, but he was not about to take back talk. "Watch your step Sparky," he growled not releasing his victim." You don't want me as your enemy."Launchpad began to close in on the belligerent mallard." You better listen buster," he said raising his blade. Negaduck stared at the large duck and smiled. "Give me a fucking break Crashpad," the foul duck taunted." You don't have the stomach to kill anyone, not even me". His had words hit home, and Launchpad lower his weapon. Megavolt however, was bursting with electricity, he was ready to defy his leader. He was not going to run like at the warehouse.

Liquidator found himself between his commander and his ally, "stand done," The older hound said, sounding like a stern parent.' Remember who our real enemy is. Remember that _he_ is still out there and what _he_ did to Quackerjack. This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Megavolt lowered his arms a little felling conflicted. The senior dog was right, Negaduck was one the last people to see the killer and who could track him, on the other hand, Negaduck seemed hell bent on killing his only friend outside of his criminal life. He shook head and electricity grew stronger and cracked and popped with energy. He didn't know what Negaduck's connection to Drake was, or why he was all too eager kill him, nor did he care." I'm not to lose another friend." He said in a defiant tone.

Bushroot backed away from the 5 of them, the tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife. Everyone looked like they were ready to tear each other apart, even this Drake Mallard, who was currently immobile. The fearsome 5 was turning on each other, and he was going to have a pick a side. Bushroot looked to the saliva hound, and knew where his loyalties laid. He relaxed himself when he felt his head begin to pound. This wasn't the time to have a panic attack, all hell is about to break lose and it is going to off with a bang.

Negaduck turned his attention back to Darkwing, ignoring the defecting rat. "Megavolt doesn't know the true nature of Drake Mallard" he thought to himself. "Or of the real danger he suspected was nearby." Due to the commotion, Negaduck loosed his grip and Darkwing took the opportunity. He grabbed Negaduck's gun and kneed him square in the gut. Then in a furry of speed put Negaduck in a hold, forcing him to his knees with one arm on the ground and the other tightly pinned behind the center of his spine. The evil duck growled in surprise and pain. He looked up to his alternate half with daggers in his eyes. Drake returned his look, with the rage on his face.

"You…" he growled, forcing Negaduck up and against a wall. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" he roared. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE IN HELL TO TAKE ME ON MY OWN TURF?!" Negaduck laughed despite his predicament." No…,' he rebutted coolly." I _thought_ you would have been smart enough to find another place to have your little _family_." Drake threw him across the room, knocking him to the ground. "We do not run from the likes of you." The enraged mallard responded. Negaduck picked himself up and turned back to face Darkwing. "As much as I want to kill you," he said as he pulled out another pistol he had hidden in his coat." I'm not here for you." He aimed the loaded weapon at his arche-enemy. A sharp click rang through room. "Now… I'm only going to ask you once," Negaduck said closing in on Darkwing again. "Where is the old man," Negaduck was so close now that the gun touched Drakes chest." Where is the Darkwing clone that attacked us last night? I know he's here."

Drake gave the crazed duck a confused look. The shooter from the warehouse was a Darkwing variant? He took record of ever clone of himself after they invaded, but none of them carried an arsenal of lethal weapons, except for Dark Warrior Duck. However, this was not his M.O., he was to prideful to run from a fight and would have had robots at his disposal. He thought every doppelgänger was on that train and back in their own world. So, who was it then? "Who? - 'he didn't get the chance to ask.

Negaduck grabbed his beak, pointed up with his gun, and motioned him to be silent. Something was moving around above their heads; it came from the attic. Gosalyn poked her head back down the stairs, she had heard everything. She was armed with her bow and arrows. The girl didn't bother to go guised as Quiverwing Quack, the was no time to get it, nor did she need it to protect her home. The way to the attic was a classic trap door with a pull string attached to a ladder.

Negaduck released Darkwing and darted to the wall that separated the living room from the hall with the trapdoor, using it as cover and pulled out capsule of tear gas. He made his way to door, gun in hand and ready to fire. He went into the hallway, opened the door to the attic, and immediately ducked back behind the wall as bullets burst through the small path way leading to attic. Negaduck grabbed his collar, then released it. He leaned around his covered took two shots into to the dark dank attic, then tossed the tear gas inside it. He came from behind the protective wall as the horrid gas spewed filling the loft.

'Alright freak, I know you're in there, come out and fight me duck to duck." Negaduck barked. As if in response, the distinct sound of a chainsaw roared through the smoke. A battle-ready duck with a chainsaw in hand, leaped from the attic entrance, and brought it upon Negaduck's head. Negaduck reacted quickly, drew his own saw broadside, blocking the incoming assault. The unknown Masked Mallard used the momentum from the collision to propel itself into a backflip, landing to Negaduck's backside in a crouch position.

The atmosphere change in an instant. The Hellraiser was back, and kicking. Negaduck was dumbfounded, he had beaten him and broken his bone, so how come he was as healthy as a horse? Didn't matter, he was as good as dead. Megavolts and old duck locked eyes, read to kill each Liquidator raised his body temperature to the point his water boiled. He was going to the bastard, and it was going to be a painful end. Drake retrieved a gas gun he had hidden a side table drawer, which in retrospect he should have done so earlier. He didn't care if the armed lunatic had killed one 5's own, no one was going to die under his roof and he was going to make sure he faced justice for his crime. After the events of last night, shit finally hit the fan.


	3. Truce

The Liquidator launch himself like a scalding tidal wave at the Darkwing clone, forcing them both to go crashing through walls, into the kitchen. He grabbed his arms and held him to a counter, causing the murderous mallard to drop his blade in the process if the duck had not been not wearing his armor the burns alone would have killed him. Megavolt and Negaduck followed pair to the kitchen, prepared if the dog's prey had another trick up his sleeve. "You should have left town while you had the chance." He growled; water took the form fangs in his mouth. Darkwing prime took cover behind a wall outside the kitchen and loaded his gun with and with a white sponge, given to him S.H.U.S.H.

"_What's the matter boy,_" the 1st voice said as if he were talking to a pet."_ Did we not giving you a good enough treat last time?_" hinting at the foul tablets he had tossed at him the night previous. This enraged the hound, even more, he moved his hands up to the bold duck's unprotected wrist, burning them. The rude duck yelped in pain but continued to speak. "**Don't worry, we got something else instead, here let us show you.**" the 2nd voice said, without warning, he threw his legs up in the air in a back summersault, forcing his way through his captor's burning liquid body, and grabbed a bag on the shelf above their heads with his heels ." **Here,**" the 2nd voice said with a smirk. "**_Look at the flour._**" The 1st voice joined in, then slammed the bag on his head.

The dog immediately let go of his prey and stepped back surprise. The bag dissolved upon contact with his head due to the heated water and its contents poured out. He tossed the bag aside before it could do any more damage, but it was already too late. The water around his ears, eyes, and nose had been turned in to a heavy mush, rendering his senses useless. Liquidator looked around for the dangerously clever bird, waving his arms around in search, but the duck was no longer in his vicinity, he was already charging at Megavolt, his intended target from the beginning.

Megavolt shot high volumes of voltage at the murderous Darkwing. The duck dodged the voltage with incredible speed and had made it to the front of the rat. He rammed into him, causing Megavolt's electricity to temporarily stop flowing, then he latched onto his arm and sent Megavolt flying into his blinded companion. The electrical water hazard short-circuited Megavolt and electrocuted the Liquidator, putting them both out of commission.

"You useless Nobs." Negaduck yelled as he fired his pistol at his doppelgänger in the kitchen. The clone took cover behind the kitchen island as the bloodthirsty bird fired two shots at him. "**You know**," the 2nd voice said miffed as he loaded his rifle. "**That issue of peashooter you have there is only meant to fire 5 shot before you have to reload, you have already used 4 and missed.**" He vaulted over the island with his loaded rifle in his free hand and fired it at Negaduck. Negaduck dove behind the wall between the kitchen living area.

He was now facing Drake who was against the wall to his left. He glared at his purer half, and fired his last shot him, missing again. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?!' Drake said as not flinching a muscle. "We have the same enemy, you wasted your last bullet, and you're a terrible marksman." Negaduck shrugged and ditched the gun in favor of his chainsaw. "Sorry," he said with no merit of shame at all. "Old habits die hard."

The hostile duck turned his attention back to Megavolt, pointing his firearm at him, and aimed with fire in his gaze. "Finally_, we have been trying to kill you for the last 15 hours_.' His first 1st voice said menacingly. Megavolt was paralyzed by the electricity, preventing him from moving. He couldn't help but notice the voice sounded familiar, but his poor memory couldn't place it. Before his would-be killer could fire his gun, Drake came to his rescue.

He grabbed the mallard's armor from behind with one hand, the rifle in the other. Then he expertly yanked it out of his arms and hit him, using the intruder's weapon against him, knocking him to the ground. Megavolt remembered how his friend told him once, that he was in the military before he had adopted Gosalyn, just did think it was true.

"Don't get up.' Said Darkwing aiming the rifle at his older clone. "Or what?" the cocky duck asked with sarcasm in his voice. He kicked the original Darkwing in shin below the knee, resulting in Darkwing falling forward and dropping gun which slid under the oven. The older of the two picked himself up of the ground only to be met by Negaduck's chainsaw. He instinctively ducked out of the way as Negaduck swung his motorized blade horizontally, Darkwing was up of the ground and ready to fight. The Yin and the Yang focused their attention on their older clone, who stared back and smirked.

"**Didn't expect for the two of you to team up**,' the dual personality clone as the first voice said aloud, retrieving his chainsaw from its hoister." _Well not this "_**early" anyways, or by choice**_._" They ignored him and mounted a counter-attack. Negaduck duck swung his saw again, forcing his opponent to back off. He continued his assault, swiping his blade in an attempt to sever a limb, this was always followed by Darkwing on the attack using hand to hand to hand combat. The unknown clone dodged every attack effortlessly until he realized he had been backed into the opposite wall and was now trapped. Negaduck reared his blade up for another attack and brought down his head. The clone pulled up his blade to block the fatal blow. The identical chainsaws locked teeth as their owners struggled to end each other.

Launchpad and Bushroot watch as the scene unfolded from the living area. Their leaders had teamed up against a common enemy, and their partnership was working. Bushroot turned to the large bird next to him, he had allied with them before, usually for a just cause. He stuck out his hand to Launchpad, who snatched and shook it with the same idea. "Truce.' They said turning their attention back to the kitchen. "Let's show that psycho, what happens went you mess with St. Canardians," Launchpad said with determination.

Gosalyn had made her way down the stairs and to the backside of what was left of the wall that the Liquidator and the old duck went crashing through. She not been able to get a clear shot at house crasher without hitting her dad or Elmo, now this truce made it more difficult. The young girl made her way to the outside of the living room not wanting to get caught by Launchpad, who thought he had locked her in her room once the fighting started for her safety. Gosalyn loaded her bow with an arrow dowsed in a sudation agent, she only had two doses at her disposal. She had to make them count.

Drake helped Megavolt to his feet, then took out his gas gun and shot the previously loaded sponge at the ground near the Liquidator who was starting to regain his senses. The sponge immediately soaked up the hound as if it was a pump. Megavolt stopped in his tracks as his friend put the all too familiar gas gun away, picked up the sponge and tossed in the freezer." Sorry," he said as he locked it with a padlock.

"He needs to cool off for a bit, can't risk him killing the shooter before we question him." Darkwing turned to face an infuriated Megavolt. "In all the time I've known you,' he growled." You were Darkwing Duck? Were you even my friend, or was it all a coverup!?" he demanded. Darkwing stares at his hurting friend. "Look," he said as he reloaded his gun with a new canister. "I'm sorry if I deceive you, but now is not the time to talk about it." He gestured to the quarrying pair of clones. He raised his gas gun and targeted the clone pinned to the wall.

Negaduck glared at the Darkwing under his nose, his eyes burning with hate and disgust for it. The clone stared back, clearly enjoying Negaduck's anger. Drake spoke up. 'Negaduck,' he said warningly. "back off, I'll knock him out with gas then we'll question him properly.' Negaduck snarled at him not tearing away his gaze from his enemy, he had every intention to kill him. "Negaduck!" he barked. Negaduck rolled his eyes. 'No…" he answered." We can question him right here and now." The fact that the clone didn't stop smiling made his blood boil. "Why do look the way you do?" He demanded. "How come you have a chainsaw as a primary weapon of choice?"

He had increased the pressure he was already exerting on his older variant, forcing him to kneel. "Why are you like _me_?' he finished as he towed over him. The clone's smile turned into laughter. "_Come on now Jim, we think you already know the answer to that._' The 2nd voice said baiting the younger clone, and Negaduck fell for it. The force increased again from Negaduck's chainsaw causing him to lose his balance and a temporary opening for the older mallard to exploit. He stood his feet with a start, knocking Negaduck to the ground. The old clone kicked his blade away and turned his attention back to Megavolt, pulling out his shotgun.

Drake instinctively shoved Elmo behind the fridge and dove behind the island, not that he didn't think Megavolt could defend himself, but because he was still a civilian. The shotgun went off, blowing off a piece of the island. Darkwing responded by taking out a canister of his trademark purple smoke screen and setting it off in the small kitchen. The trigger-happy duck stubbled around blindly, not knowing where to shoot.

Darkwing leaped from the smoke and tackled his doppelgänger, both fell to the ground in a scuffle. The two fought on the ground, trying to overpower the other. During the fight Drake pulled off the older duck's trench coat and tossed it to the side, a small trinket fell out the pocket. It was a small green pendant, lined with a dark grey metal. The mallard snatched it up and rolled away, landing on a knee. He drew a knife from a hidden compartment on his gear

Negaduck was off the ground, he walked up to the table, fetched a pepper shaker, unscrewed the lid and walked to the armed duck in a huff. The clone only had enough time to look up before Negaduck poured the shaker into his red eye. The peppered clone fell in surprise and pain, closing his hand around his eye. Then Negaduck kicked him clear across the floor and into cabinets, knocking the wind out of him.

Negaduck walked over to Darkwing, they both glared at each other. Negaduck scoffed with a smile and offered his hand to him. Darkwing took it and Negaduck pulled him up. "This is gross," he said as Drake got dusted himself off. "I don't believe it either," Darkwing responded as he turns to his unlikely ally. The ear-splitting sound a chainsaw snapped their attention. The third clone had grabbed a chainsaw, jumped on the island then leaped off it with a wild look in his remaining good eye. He had the intention to bring down his blade on their heads. Before he could, vines came from the living area, wrapped around his arms and torso tightly, and yanked him in its direction.

Bushroot pulled him on top of the coffee table, where Launchpad was waiting. He put his fist together, ready to bring it down on the mallard's head. "Sorry." He said as he brought it down. The pinned duck rolled out of the way, off the table and on his feet. He turned his attention to Bushroot, who still had his vines around him, but he had still managed to hold on to the chainsaw. He charged the plant duck only to be grabbed by the larger duck from behind.

The clone struggled to get free from the stronger bird, who had his arms tucked under his own and had lifted him off the ground. Bushroot released his grip, thinking the duck was subdued. With his shoulders now free from the vines, the dangerous clone jabbed Launchpad in the face with his shoulder, forcing him to drop his captive. The dangerous clone used his saw and hacked Bushroot into pieces. The Plant screamed in agony, this wouldn't kill him, he'd grow back, but man, did it hurt.

The bloodthirsty clone turned his attention to Launchpad, as Bushroot's body fell to a pile. Launchpad thought he was going to be next, but to his astonishment, the duck dropped his blade. The clone's body shook as if was having a seizure, but it stopped as it started. The small duck rushed the larger one, in a flurry of movements, had him pinned against the couch with his arms behind his head.

The older clone was on top of him, his right eye was watering due to the pepper. He looked like he was incredibly happy to see him. "_As much as I like to play with you, babe,_" the 1st voice purred. He pulled up him of the couch and threw into a nearby broom closet and barracked it with a large chair. **"I have other matters to attend to**" the 2nd one finished as Launchpad tried to break the door down.

Bang! Negaduck had picked up the clone's shotgun and had fired it at him, but was still a terrible shot. None the less, the duck dived behind the couch and had his knife at the ready. Negaduck enter the living, fun ready to fire on anything that moved. Megavolt and Darkwing darted over to broom closet to release Launchpad. Mcquack exited the closet with one of Gosalyn's baseball bats in his hands.

Negaduck approached the couch slowly, daring his clone to jump out from there. "**Oh Negs, when will you learn?**" the mallard behind the couch said. He charged Negaduck, who fired the gun and missed. The Darkwing clone grabbed the shotgun and forced Negaduck to the ground, much the same way Darkwing prime did early to the older clone. "**You can't shoot worth shit**". He aimed shotgun directly at Negaduck's head. "Any last words?" the 1st voice asked. Negaduck was silent for a moment then he shouted: "bash his fucking head in, do not wuss out again!".

A large shadow nabbed the attention of the clone, who turned to see Launchpad about to swing a bat at older duck's skull. He instinctively used the shotgun to block the incoming attack. The shotgun absorbed most of the blow before it broke in two, causing both ducks to fall backward. The two disoriented mallards tried to regain their balance. Negaduck got up and grabbed one of the shotgun halves with a metal jagged edge.

Launchpad tried to punch the enemy clone, but it wasn't able to connect. The older mallard to the opportunity a shoved him hard enough to send him flying into Darkwing. The pilot landed on top Drake and banged his head against a drawer, knocking him out. Darkwing was pinned under his unconscious sidekick. Negaduck approach his disoriented clone and attacked with the jagged end. The clone couldn't block in time.

Blood and feathers hit the floor, the old duck fell backward holding his bleeding shoulder, but stood his ground, glaring at Negaduck. Negaduck struck him again, stabbing him in the leg with it, this time the old duck collapse from his wounds. He had burns on his arms and face, his eye was teary and swollen shut, he was covered in bruises and his blood, some fractured bones, and his body couldn't take it. Negaduck looked down upon the battered clone. He raised his weapon again, the clone braced for what was about to come.

"Don't you dare, we need him alive!" Darkwing had managed to get his arm free from underneath Launchpad, Megavolt was struggling to lift the large bird enough for him to squeeze through. "Trust me," Negaduck said. "You're not going to want this one to get again, it is best if you just put it down." With that, he brought down the broken shotgun onto to his helpless victim and began to beat him repeatedly.

Darkwing, now freed, bolted toward Negaduck and grabbed his bloodied weapon mid-swing. The mallard on the ground was wheezing and coughing up blood. He crawled away as the two younger clones fought for control over his fate. Megavolt has had enough at this point, he gave Launchpad's heart a jumpstart with a volt of energy, not even considering that might of killed him. Mcquack came to with a shock, he glared a Megavolt, not knowing whether to thank him or scold him for his actions. Both of them ran to their respective leaders a pride them apart.

Launchpad released his squirming partner, who hit the floor with a thud. Megavolt finally let go of Negaduck, once he was sure the hostile duck wouldn't maul him afterward. Negaduck turned to the electrical rat. "That's strike two Sparky," Negaduck said angrily. "Go against me again and l ll kill you.". Megavolt peered at the evil duck. "Look," he responded. "Believe me, I want to kill him with my bare hands after what he did to Quackerjack, but I want to know it had to happen in the first place. Once I have my answer you can do as you please with him.".

A cry of agony snapped their attention, the clone had crawled his way to a nearby table, where Darkwing had tossed his trench coat aside and had pulled himself using the table as a crutch. He pulled out the green metal device and dropped it on the table. Then he reached grabbed his coat, his hand disappeared in it. "No more tricks," said a stern Darkwing. "You are injured, surrounded and out of options, surrender.". The wheeled around to face the 4 battle-worn people who were still in better shape than he was. "**_No,_**" the stubborn old duck in both voices wheezed in anger as began to reach for the unknown device. "**_We will be back to finish the job. If you value your lives and the world you live in, it is in your best interest to off that Electric Menace." _**

An arrow went whizzing by his ear and destroyed the device before he could grab it. "He said, no more tricks," Gosalyn said already to fire another arrow. Darkwing and the others whirled around to see the little girl standing on top of the couch with her bow pointed directly at the enemy. The old clone went silent. Before Drake could reprimand his daughter of the danger, she had just herself in, the third clone flew into a rage. "_You…_," The 1st said as his temper began to rise. "**DO****_ YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DONE!_**_?_" he roared as he pulled out a pistol and turned around to shoot her. The remaining adults rushed the insane duck, even Negaduck much to Darkwing's and Launchpad's surprise. However, they were too far away to reach the old warrior before he could pull the trigger. Then, more to their astonishment, he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his gun.

He looked pale and horrified. "**G-Gos…. Gosalyn you're alive?**' his 2nd voice croaked in horror. "_She is not your Gosalyn,_" the 1st voice said in a panic. "_Focus._". He began to tremble violently like when he was confronted by Launchpad. The multi-personality duck was fell to the bloodied carpeted floor, and was no longer speaking in an illeism."** I... I-I almost…no..th-that was too close…**" the 1st voice stuttered on clearly having an episode of sorts. "_But you didn't_," the said 2nd voice trying to reign himself back in. "_Pull yourself together, you sentimental idiot, or we're going to_\- ". The old duck collapse on the floor, he seemed to be paralyzed from the neck down."_ Shit._" The 2nd voice said defeat. Darkwing approach him before he or any others could register what just happened. His eyes bored into the old clone." Do not," he began trying to control his rage. "Do not ever point a gun at my daughter again! " he growled. With that he kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

He was breathing heavily and looked around. His house was destroyed, walls had been torn down, broken furniture was everywhere, blood and, very much alive, Bushroot was all over the carpet. He couldn't comparand how any of them survived, but counted it as pure dumb luck. "Now," he said, looking the monster on the floor. "What are we going to do with you?".

45 minutes later….

"No deal," Negaduck said sternly. "Once you get your answers, I will kill him.". He and Drake had been bickering for the last 45 mins over the rules of the truce. Launchpad had gathered what was left of Bushroot into a flowerpot. He was nothing but a sprout with a head and arms. Liquidator scooped him up in his arms and acted as legs. Megavolt had let the hound out of the freezer and had brought him up to speed. So, Drake had been Darkwing the whole time, he had aided in the capture of the rogue clone, and there is now a truce between The Fearsome 4 and the Masked Mallard until this case is resolved.

This worsens Liquidator's paranoia even more. Part of the truce was that they could not harm the Darkwing clone until they have a better picture of what they were dealing with. He and Negaduck agreed that the war raising clone was a ticking time bomb, and should be put down. However, Negaduck conceded to allow the duck to live, due to his own curiosity. He looked to the old clone.

They had stripped him of his armor, leaving him in his loose grey T-shirt and black pant he had under it. Launchpad had carried him on the couch and handcuffed him to one of the legs. He was bleeding mess covered in bandages, unresponsive, but alive. The Liquidator had made up his mind. If the clone escapes again he will kill him, truce or no truce.

"Look," Darkwing said. "We are wasting precious time fighting," He gestured to mallard on the couch. They had used the entire first aid kit, but he was still needed medical attention. "We need to move him to a more secure place and get him treated." He continued in a matter of fact manner. "I offer my tower.". Negaduck peered at his counterpart. He hated the idea of handing over the prisoner, so Darkwing could take over the case and do it his way. His eyes turned to Bushroot.

"Bushweed," he barked. "You're the only one here with medical expertise, take the prisoner to this "tower" and see what you can salvage.". "Launchpad will escort them there," Darkwing interjected. Negaduck peered at the good Darkwing again. He hated the fact that he some control over his men. Darkwing ignored him and directed his attention to his pilot. "Once both of you are at HQ, Launchpad go to the east wing of the library. Look through the case files from the Darkwing incident and see if anything turns up that can enlighten us about the trigger-happy Darkwing.".

"He's not going to be in there," Negaduck said in contradiction. "He wasn't on the train. I kept a ledger," he tossed a leather-bound book in Darkwing's direction. Darkwing caught it midair and proceed to flip through it. As for most things in Negaduck's care, it was beaten and poor condition. It was filled with handwritten charts, each about a Darkwing he had apprehended. They contained dates of capture, a description, abilities and/or weapons, made up names for the worlds he visited, and names he had made up for the Darkwings, most of which were inappropriate.

Darkwing blushed as he scanned the book, but it didn't have anything on the new clone. He placed the book on the table next to the trench coat and the pieces of a green device that belonged to their sleeping house guess. What Negaduck said next gave him pause. "However, he had said he was following the train for a time, none of the cameras onboard or Magica's detection spells picked up on him.". "So, how did he do it then?" Drake asked. Negaduck shrugged, he hadn't a clue.

"Maybe he just said that to get under your skin, he's done it before.". Darkwing said. Bushroot had filled him in Negaduck's "questioning" of their senior clone. "None the less," He continued, turning his attention back to Launchpad. "Look over the old files, we don't want to miss anything.". Launchpad picked up the John duck and carried him bridal style, and took Bushroot from a reluctant Liquidator, tied a blindfold around the plant's eyes, then ran to a pair of chairs to the other side of the room. He sat down in one of the chairs and pressed down on the head of a mouse-like statue. The chair whirled and buzzed as it spun around with them inside, then they disappeared through the floor.

"In the meantime, I'll go down to S.H.U.S.H. and see if I can't get them to convince the authorities to call off the manhunt.". Darkwing said referring to Negaduck and his crew." You are innocent of any wrongdoing in this case after all." Negaduck didn't disagree this time, there was an advantage to having one of S.H.U.S.H.'s own agents as an ally, even though it was temporary. "So that leaves me, the mutt, and Sparky here." Negaduck said. Megavolt grunted at the sound of his nickname. "What about me, what do I get to do?" a young and eager voice chipped in. The adults turned to find Gosalyn in the entrance to the living room, she was dawning her Quiverquack uniform.

Negaduck's eyes locked on the young trouble maker, and grabbed the inside of coat again, like a nervous tick. "Gosalyn Mallard!" Drake said surprise and anger. "I thought I told you to go to school with Honker and the Muddlefoots today, this is no place for a child!" he barked. Gosalyn crossed her arms in a huff, she had always hated it when her father treated her this way.

"This _place_ is our home, and it was attacked this morning," She responded coolly. If you think I going to miss out on bringing this creep to justice, you are sorely mistaken.". Gosalyn looked to the figure on the couch then around her home. It was in a worse condition than her room. The incapacitated duck had done a number on the place and was ready to kill her. However, at the last possible moment, he hesitated, costing him his freedom and the battle.

If he was as bad as they said he was, how come he spared me? She thought to herself. The adults had said that he was a violent clone, much like Negaduck and Dark Warrior Duck. Then it occurred to her that, like the other clones, he must have had a Gosalyn of his own, and if he is here, where was she? Gosalyn shook her head, not wanting to think about it, then returned her attention to her now enraged father.

"No," Darkwing began. "You could have been hurt this morning, or worse. You are going to school today, and that is that." He said putting his foot down. "but- "Gosalyn began to argue, but Darkwing yelled, cutting her off. "No buts young lady, now go get ready to go!". Gosalyn ran up the stairs, tears burning her eyes. Drake sighed, he hated having yell at her, but sometimes it was the only way to get to her.

The Liquidator spoke up "Don't see why she can't help," he said in an inquisitive tone. "She's clearly is good with a bow, and she has saved your asses from whatever trick that menace was trying to pull." Darkwing stomped his way over to the Liquidator angrily. The hound stood his ground and glowered at the shorter bird. "She will do as I say and that's final!" He growled at the dog who questioned his parenting.

"You can stay put," He continued. Knowing full well that the Liquidator had no desire to stay in the urban home. We need someone here is if Launchpad and Bushroot comeback, or a guard dog if the clone escapes and tries to come back.". Darkwing continued his menace at the hound still angry. While you're at it, you can repair the damage you did to my wall." He gestured to the gaping hole where the Liquidator had plowed the older clone through during the attack that morning. Negaduck's hound looked to him for some sort of protest, but there was none. The bloodthirsty clone had his eyes on the stairs. As if he felt pity for the child if he was capable of such a thing. 'Fine." the old hound said in a growl of defeat, and his way to the wall to start working on it.

"I'll stay with him," Negaduck finally spoke. 'I want to investigate the evidence." He was referring to the coat and pieces of broken metal on the table. "That old geezer tried to grab these, before we apprehended him, and flipped out when the green device was destroyed." He surmised. "Must have been really important to warrant that kind of reaction.". Drake remembered how the clone had pulled a gun on Gosalyn the moment she destroyed his device with an arrow. "All right, see what you can find out," Darkwing said without objection. He grabbed a beige duffel bag, containing his Darkwing uniform, headed for the door." I have to drop Gosalyn at school, then I'll make my way to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters after that and clear your names.

"You go on ahead to S.H.U.S.H," Megavolt said before Drake could call down Gosalyn. "I can drive her and allow you to get started on that mound of paperwork that the organization is sure to through your way. They are looking for Megavolt, not Elmo Sputterspark. Besides, I want to visit the crime scene at the warehouse, see if the police found any of my equipment.". Elmo had a point, for once, and he was the only one here that he trusted with Gosalyn. He nodded then exited out the door.

Negaduck turned to his electrical underling. It was obvious to him, that Megavolt had lied about his reason for wanting to go back to the warehouse. "Quackerjack," he thought. The unidentified feeling came back, he had repressed it since the warehouse. He hated it, yet he found himself following along with it. 'I'll go with you; I want to check on the investigation and see what the police have found out." He lied. He just nodded and went to fetch Gosalyn. Once she was ready, the trio made their exit, leaving the Liquidator behind as he tried to mend the wall.

S.H.U.S.H Head Quarters

Drake had large bags under his eyes and was mentally exhausted. He was dawning his iconic uniform of Darkwing duck. The Masked Mallard had hoped to speak with J. Gander Hooter about using S.H.U.S.H.'s resources to call of the duck hunt for the Fearsome 4 since they were innocent for once. S.H.U.S.H was the last place Darkwing wanted to be, he hadn't been here on his own discretion in 3 years However, _he_ had been waiting for him.

Vladimir Gryzlikoff was by no means a fan of the freelance purple agent. He had always been Hooter's right hand and eventual successor. However, much to the grizzly bear's annoyance Darkwing was considered his left hand. The bear insisted that Darkwing fill out the proper paperwork since the S.H.U.S.H. commander and chief was in a board meeting at present, Darkwing had all the time in the world. "No excuses." Was the last thing Gryzlikoff said to him before dropping a pound of paperwork on the table in front of him.

After a few tiresome hours, he was finished. Truth be told he didn't remember half of what he had written in those papers. Gryzlikoff thumbed through the paperwork. "Everything is in order," he said in a professional tone." As luck would have it, Commander Hooter's meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow. I will personally escort you to him. We have had Headquarters renovated to accommodate for the F.O.U.L. agents we captured after the Duckthulhu incident, thanks to you."

He put down the wad of papers and motions Darkwing to follow. Darkwing followed in a silent rage. "I hate spies." Darkwing thought. His experience with the deceitful bunch has left him rather bitter. Even more so since he had lost _her_ because he was foolish enough to trust one. The large bear noted Darkwing's rising rage and regret. 'If it makes you feel any better, the rooster was among the agents we arrested." He said not looking at Darkwing, but toward the two-steel door with the words 'prison block.'

Steelbeak paced around his cell, his talons clacked against floor as did so. He, along with other F.O.W.L. agents present during their leader's failed attempt to raise Duckthulhu, have been brought here for questioning. The rooster had been relieved of his fancy duds and was given a pale blue prison uniform. His cell much like his fellow inmates had no windows, contained a single bed attacked to a wall. The only thing that separated him and the hallway was thick glass, see-through door.

The suave rooster had spent most of his time planning a careful escape. Steelbeak knew all too well that he was on his own, F.O.W.L wouldn't spare the resources or manpower to help one of their own, not even him. He laid down in his bed facing the glass door. Steelbeak made himself comfortable as if he were in his own house, with his arms tucked behind his head and had his legs elevated. He was not about to let S.H.U.S.H break him or his spirit to get any information out of him.

However, between long questioning sessions and trying to escape, he was rather bored. He missed the life of danger and fancy that he had become accustomed to. Steelbeak was also a very social bird, who hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone, other than his integrator which was usually one-sided. The steel doors slide open grabbing the attention of the prisoners, except for Steelbeak, who acted uninterested.

He changed his tune though when he heard the inmates shouting angerly, and spitting out of death threats to a Darkwing Duck. He leaped out of his bed and darted to the glass. The Masked Mallard himself was here after 3 years. "Well looky at what we's has here," he said in his gangster-like slang. "The Great Darkwing Duck graces with 'is presents." Steelbeak pressed against the glass of his prison. Darkwing ignored him and pressed on to the end of the hall. "I love it when you play hard to get _partner_, but sooner or later yous gonna have ta acknowledge me!' He yelled over his cellmates. "I'll be waiting here when ya' do!"

J. Gander Hooter's office had changed much since he took over, the walls were lined with books and notes he had written himself. He was old fashioned and didn't trust the S.H.U.S. H's defensives against hackers despite it being the best on the planet. The ancient bird looked up from a chess game he had been playing himself. "Darkwing my boy," he said getting up to greet him. "It is always good to have my left hand here at headquarters. Now, what can this old bird do for you? ".

Darkwing looked at with no expression." I need you to have the police call off the manhunt for the 4.". Hooter gave him a look of slight confusion. The attack on the warehouse has been all over the news, it was considered gang violence and The Fearsome 5 were involved, the police had already collected Quackerjack's body as evidence against them. "On what grounds?" he asked Darkwing was silent for a moment he trusted Gander with his life, but he was a practical duck and would want to uphold the law.

As a freelanced agent he didn't have to tell him the whole truth, and he could operate on his own rules. Gryzlikoff had glowered him from the moment he uttered his request. Darkwing averted his gaze from the bear. "I conducted my investigation that night, cutting around the police." Darkwing began. "The five were involved, but they were not the instigator, nor was it a hitman from another gang." He paused. "The shooter at the warehouse was a weapons specialist, with plenty of insight as to how the Fearsome 5 had operated. He is one of my clones.".

Silence filled the room. Though Gryzlikoff didn't show it in front of his boss, he infuriated. After the Darkwing Crisis. S.H.U.S.H. began investing in security from external dimensional forces, part of which was registering the clone Darkwings in the event they made contact again. Commander hooter had, of course, had put the freelancer in charge of the operation. He had no say in how it was done. Didn't prevent him from asking questions though.

"Was it Darkwarrior?" the large bear asked. "No, he's older than he is and doesn't match any of the known clones.". Darkwing replied. "How do you know?" J. Gander asked. Darkwing paused again. "I took the clone into custody this morning after he broke into my house looking for trouble." He answered. "I intend to get question him about his attack on the warehouse, and how he got here. As we agreed I do." The old commander walked to his desk and sat.

"Be that as it may," Gander started. "Why should we call it off? The Fearsome 5 um…4 still are wanted criminals.". Darkwing sighed. "The fearsome 4 are if reluctantly, aiding me in this case. They want to avenge their fallen comrade." Darkwing walked to the window. Gryzlikoff chimed in. "Oh, really," he said not convinced. "What about that infamous doppelgänger of yours? I doubt he is all friendship all of a sudden.". Darkwing turned to match the bear's gaze.

"No," he growled, and for the first time, he lied. Negaduck is not even involved. He wanted to kill the clone on sight, so we fought him off and moved the clone to the tower. Make no mistake though, I am looking for him.". The bear and the duck glared at each other, not trusting the other. "Alright, then," Commander Hooter said. "I'll get the police to call off the search for the Fearsome 5, but on the condition that you bring both the clone and Negaduck here after you have filed your report." Darkwing thought for a moment. "deal."

The rooster's eyes followed Darkwing and Gryzlikoff as they pasted his cell. The senior agent was red in the face, must have gone Darkwing's way again. Darkwing looked tired. However, what grabbed his attention the most was the duck's expression. Steelbeak had seen it once before 3 years prior. The night he had tricked him into aiding in the summoning of Duckthulhu and keep it a secret from S.H.U.S.H and his allies. "Oh Darkwing," he thought amused. "What tangled web did you weave?".

The suave agent leaned on the glass of his prison. He was still wanting to mess with the Duck Knight. "Hey, Dark," he yelled." What happened in Mr. Big Shots' office?" he asked. No response. "Oh, come on buddy, even though it was just for a night, we worked well as partners. Hell, if ye think about it, ya have a talent fir my kinds of work and it would be better under the guiding hands of F.O.W.L." Darkwing stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat.

The larger agent at his side stopped two paces ahead of them. Hell, Negaduck is already proof of 'dat ain't he, and he ain't even a member." Drake's blood began to boil at the sound Steelbeak's voice. He turned to him "I am nothing like that and I never will be." The foul rooster smirked and dropped his gangster-like demeanor. Darkwing was in front of his cell now. "Oh, are you sure about that?" Steelbeak retorted. "Your ego alone was enough to summon Duckthulhu, you betrayed S.H.U.S.H. that night to further your own ends, and you manipulated that witch into sacrificing herself to cover your ass. What was her name? Morgana Mac-. "

_Crack._ Steelbeak fell backward in surprise and hit the ground. There was a large crack in the top left corner of the outside part of the glass door. Blood was trickling from Darkwing's fist, his menace wielded dagger. The tall rooster stood up and lowered himself to Darkwing's eye level. "Tsk, Tsk," said he said still sporting a smirk. "Your Negaduck is showing, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to kill me. Maybe Macawber made mistake in saving you, thinking of as a hero, rather than the ticking time bomb you are." That was the last straw. Darkwing pulled out his gas gun, took out a full canister of tear gas and tossed it under the food door of Steelbeak's glass door. The gas spewed and spudded at was released. The trapped rooster ran to the back of the room and tried to protect his face from the gas.

Gryzlikoff put the squirming, enraged mallard in a headlock, lifting him off the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY TALK ABOUT HER AS IF YOU KNEW HER!" he roared trying to get free from Gryzlikoff. The bear dragged Darkwing back to the entrance, as two nearby agents rushed to help a whimpering Steelbeak. Once they were out of the holding cells and in an empty office, he released his hold on the duck. Darkwing whirled around, looking like a rabid dog ready to attack and glowered at his senior, who blocked his way out.

"Are you done proving his point?" he asked with his voice thick with sarcasm. Darkwing was breathing heavily as he came down. He looked at himself. Drake's hand was a bleeding mess of flesh and glass, his uniform had loosed in his struggle against Gryzlikoff, and his gas gun smelled of smoke. The adrenalin left his body as soon as it came and collapsed in a chair. He waited for a strongly worded lecture from Gryzlikoff about his unprofessional behavior, and frankly, he deserved it.

"I should have you suspended and your gas gun confiscated," Said Gryzlikoff in a suppressed anger. "However, and I can't believe I am saying this, that be too much paperwork." The bear looked at Darkwing as the duck sat up in the chair and bowed his head. The mallard had not been here on his own initiative in three years." Look, we have a lot riding you as head of the clone investigation if you can't hand it- "Darkwing interrupted. "No, I have it under control." He said with a start. "Good," Gryzlikoff replied. Darkwing left the office and headed to for the exit. It was going to be a long case he could feel it.


	4. The Investigation of John Duck

A couple of Hours Earlier….

It was silent in the car as Elmo drove. He looked to the passenger seat, Negaduck seemed bored and lost in thought. They were no longer in their normal uniforms, didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. Negaduck was in a sporting an unbuttoned expensive coat over a red dress shirt and a loose black tie and pair of torn black jeans. What really caught Megavolt's attention was the pin he wore on the collar of his jacket. It depicted a white rabbit with a frown on its face. He thought Negaduck hated the lagomorphs, then again Negaduck told him that this was his disguise. He never really had a life outside of his criminal activity.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he looked like Drake's slightly younger brother, but Drake had no siblings. Negaduck had said at one point that the Negaverse was 4 years behind Primeverse. Oddly enough, Drake dressed that way before Gosalyn came into the picture. Megavolt looked in the rearview mirror. Gosalyn's eyes were still red from her fight she had with father as she looked through her school notes for her homework.

"So, squirt," He started trying to break the silence. "Any chance you get to dissect a frog today?" Gosalyn continued to thumb through her notes. "No, the school won't let me, not after last time." She murmured. Negaduck snickered. Sputterspark ignored him and spoke again. "Look, kid, your dad just wants what is best for you, that's all." She looked up from what was she was doing. "That's what everyone says, he just wants Quiverquack out of the way so he can feed his ego." She responded.

Megavolt laughed for the first time since the night day before. "That does sound like Drake, but he was way worse during high school and his first few years as Darkwing Duck. He fought with our professors, got sent to the office for starting fights with other students who picked on any of his friends, which was mostly me. Remind you of anyone?" he asked, fully aware of the frequent phone calls Drake got from the school.

Gosalyn blushed but smile. 'So, what changed?" she asked. Elmo smiled back. "The day he changed; was the day you came to live with him. He bought a house in the suburbs, a thing he swore he'd never do, he loved the city too much. Drake even swallowed his pride and got a stable job with me at Quackerwerks, until they closed down when the robots tried to take over." They pulled in to the school parking lot. "He may not be perfect like me,' he said jokingly." But he does care about you, more than you'll ever know.". Gosalyn got out of the car and turned to her chauffeur.

"Thanks, Uncle Elmo," Gosalyn said as she swung her bag over her shoulders. "I needed that." Then she ran up the school steps and disappeared through the double doors. He turned his head to Negaduck, who had a smug toothy grin." What so funny?' he asked amused duck. "Oh, nothing," Negaduck said with a pause trying not to laugh. "_Uncle Elmo_," he said in the sweetest tone he could muster. "Not a word of this to Bushroot and Liquidator!" Sputterspark said red in the face. "I've my own ego to maintain!". Negaduck roared with laughter, as they spud off to the warehouse.

St. Canard Bridge

Launchpad sat up from his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had been studying over Darkwing's case files for a couple of hours and cross-referenced then with Negaduck's ledger. Nothing came close as to the description of the clone. Nor, a way for it to have crossed dimensions without getting on the Magica's train. Due to the clone's age, Negaduck suggested that he was from an alternate future. He got from the chair and paced around. He stopped in his tracks.

After the Darkwing invasion, he and Scrooge McDuck had had a little disagree. McDuck had believed if Darkwing Duck were to continue as he is, he should reveal his identity to the world, be held accountable for his actions, and aid in bring the Darkwing doppelgängers to justice. Launchpad had defended his friend, by stating that Darkwing was not going to get involved in politics again after the Inkblot tried to corrupt him and that_ most_ of the clones were under the influence of foul magic from Magica, an enemy Scrooge McDuck was all too familiar with.

Scrooge made it clear that was that the _some_ that weren't under her magic was what concerned him. He and his number one inventor Gyro Gearloose were already working on a way to make it possible to travel to different dimensions and timelines and had already begun to work on a prototype-like device. This was worth mentioning to D.W. once they met up again. Launchpad made his way to the elevator and took it down. Maybe Bushroot was having better luck than he was.

He entered the infirmary, the old Darkwing was on a hospital bed nailed to the floor and hooked up to various machines designed to keep him alive and monitor his progress. He was shackled by arms and ankles and had not wakened up. "If only he was this peace when he's awake." A voice came from behind him. Launchpad turned to address it. "On that, we can agree" he responded. Bushroot came down a ramp in a wheelchair, his body had regrown expect for his legs.

It would be a little while longer before they would grow back. Until then he was wheelchair-bound. "How is he?" Launchpad asked. "He'll live," Bushroot answered, then proceed to make his way to sleeping mallard. "Come with me, I want to show you something,' He said. 'There may be more to the patient than we realized.". Bushroot pulled out a notepad that he had been scribbling on. "What did ya learn doc?"

"The patient is around 50 years old, which puts him 20 years in the future of our own time." Bushroot started. "Secondly, we brought him here for medical attention, yet when I was ready to operate on him, his bruises were gone, and the bleeding had stopped. Over the last two hours his stab wounds, given to him by Negaduck via broken shotgun, had cleared up with little medical interference, and bones that would have taken months to mend, have almost healed. There is also this."

He put down the notebook he was reading from. _Smack_. Bushroot struck the clone across the face. "Normally," Bushroot said, waving his hand to hush Launchpad who was going to speak against the "doctor's" treatment of the prisoner. "If a person has been knocked out cold, they would have awakened by now, or be awakened by an outside force or noise. However, as you can see…" Bushroot directed Launchpad to the still comatose duck. "So, what's your point," Launchpad asked trying piece it together.

" Last night, before the truce, Negaduck interrogated him in his way, via brutal beating." The plant scientist recalled. "He had escaped and forced open the door. I was surprised to see the tenacious mallard, in serious need of morphine, able to walk, much less able wield a weapon." Bushroot grew quiet as remember to sounds that came from that room. "He escaped, but when we did find him this morning, his injuries were healed as if they were never there." He continued. "The patient must have had time to sleep since then. My theory is, that he exhibits some sort of healing factor when sleeping or in a comatose state, whether or not it is connected to his inability to be made alert, I'm not sure." Bushroot wheeled around the bed near the clone's head. "This may be why."

During his time at the University, Reginald Bushroot was paving his way through the field of botany. He was trying to eliminate world hunger by finding a way to make animals photosynthesize like plants. Before he had tested his finding on himself, resulting in the plant duck he is today, he tested on plants and lab rats provided by the University of St. Canard. Each one had a barcode on them. Bushroot rolled the head of the John Duck to the side.

On the back nap of his neck was a barcode much like the ones he had used. "He was a victim of duck experimentation.," Bushroot explained. Bushroot looked to Launchpad, the larger duck looked pained. Bushroot could also feel sympathy for the clone. It was a violently driven induvial, who tried to evade capture twice and had refused Darkwing's help when he injured. Bushroot shook his head, the clone was their enemy, had killed Quackerjack in cold blood, and was hell-bent on killing Megavolt and anyone who got in his way. He couldn't afford to pity it.

The Warehouse

Negaduck and Megavolt appeared across the street from the warehouse. They had hidden the car at a nearby Hippo Burger, the same one Megavolt had visited last night. The Warehouse was deserted, not a single cop or reporter in sight. Negaduck had flipped through the radio after they had dropped off Gosalyn. The story was dead, not on a single station. He'd almost feel insulted if weren't considering the circumstances. "Looks like my counterpart made good on his end of the bargain," he said. "Let's not get shown up.". He looked to Megavolt, who wasn't paying attention. The rat was carrying a bouquet of brightly colored flowers he had "bought" from a local street vendor.

They entered through the broken window that the clone made when he had attacked. Negaduck landed on his feet like a cat, while as Megavolt landed on his stomach clumsily. The place was a mess of broken glass, bullet shells, and caution tape. Negaduck looked to the overturned table. Quackerjack was gone, all that was left was a white outline. The feeling came back strong, but after spending some time with Megavolt, he believed he finally placed it. "_Remorse_." He thought to himself. Did his time in this disgusting reality make him soft? The last thing he did to the clown was snap his arm two and failed to keep him out of harm's way.

Megavolt made his way to the chalk outline. He stared at it somberly, his eyes were wide and red, but he was not about to cry in front of Negaduck. He placed the flowers near the overturned table. Silence filled the room. Negaduck grabbed his right arm with his left hand and shifted uncomfortably. He scowled. He was not about to let empathy, find its way to his corrupted soul, or ruin his reputation as a psychopath. "Once you're done with your soapbox," he said impatiently. "let's get our gear and ditch this place.". The electric rodent glared at the rude duck, yet this kind of behavior is what expected of him.

Negaduck scanned the area. There was nothing worthy of note, the police must have been thorough. It was a go thing the Fearsome 5 had stored backup gear in another part of the facility. The duck and the rat weaved their way through the maze of large empty containers, hallways, and stairs until they reach their destination. No one spoke. Negaduck stopped in his tracks forcing Megavolt to bump into him. The iron to their make shifted operational area had blown clear of its hinges, and left mangled on the ground. The pair entered the exposed room.

Everything was in disrepair. Negaduck's Dobermans were making a racket as they yanked against the chains that held them to a pole, Bushroot's lab had been destroyed, glass bottles and paper was everywhere. A trashcan fire was dying out, it was filled with notes, blueprints, etc., or what was left of them. Quackerjack's and Megavolt's equipment were smashed by a sledgehammer, which lay nearby. The mess, however, was organized and was sorted into piles of metal, glass, and plastic.

There was a warped piece of metal in the middle of the room. The piece of art was melted and tied in knots, but it was still a little recognizable. It was Megavolt's Tron Splitter "What happened in here?" Megavolt blurted. Negaduck waved his hand at the dogs and they fell silent. He examined the trash fire. A crumpled paper that survived the blaze. He picked it up and brushed the ash off. Part of it had been burned off, but for the most part, readable.

\- log.

Prime-verse: 2100 hours

Tron Splitter: destroyed

Eye of Quackzalcoatl: location unknown

Megavolt: at large

-lt: at large

Nega-Sc-: at large

-: at large

A green flash of movement came from under Bushroot's lab and wrapped itself around Megavolt's leg. "Spike!". The pint-sized flytrap had been there the whole night. Megavolt pried him off his leg. It hissed at the sight of Negaduck, which Negaduck hissed back. Negaduck had gone about and beyond to make Spike hate him. From trying to make him into a salad, to "accidentally" setting his roots on fire. There was no particular reason Negaduck fought with the plant, he had no hatred toward Spike. It was just something he wanted to do. It was just the way things were. Negaduck gave himself a mental sigh of relief. Spike was a reminder that he was Negaduck, the biggest asshole in the freakin world. Nothing was going to change that.

The carnivorous plant slithered up and nestled Megavolt's arms." What happened boy?" Megavolt asked the plant. Spike's vine-like arm pointed to a far wall on the other side of the room. Buckets of paint scattered the floor. On the wall was a symbol. It was a red circle outline with a purple stroke. A maroon duck head with one red eye and one blue. A slash of orange paint divided it in half diagonally. "Looks like the geezer clone, made a pitstop here before he attacked us." Negaduck said, amused that the Darkwing clone took the time to paint this symbol. The clone, like his goody-two-shoes counterpart, shared the same attention-seeking ego.

He looked at the remains of the note he had found. "The fool also left a list of targets and items of interest." he continued as he shoved the note into Megavolt's hand. "Killing you is only part of his plan. He had succeeded in his first task in destroying your toy." Negaduck point to the mangled tron splitter in the center of the room. "He's also is looking for Eye of Quackzalcoatl, a magical artifact. Unfortunately, the rest of the list has been burned away, so we can't learn much else." Negaduck tucked the note into his coat. "Didn't Drak-Darkwing already destroy the Eye?' Megavolt asked. "Yeah, but the clone didn't get the memo." Negaduck answered.

Negaduck released his Dobermans. They bolted outside the door and disappeared down the hall, their barks echoing throughout the building then faded into silence. "Aw, look at them go," Negaduck said sounding like a proud parent. "I hope they bite pedestrians and maul a few children before they get shot down.". Spike's vines tightened around Megavolt's arms and torso as he held him. The flytrap felt safer that way. "you, never gave them their shots, did you?" Megavolt said a little afraid for anyone that met those monsters. "Never even took them to see a vet." Negaduck retorted. The trio salvaged what they could then headed back to the Mallard Residence.

Mallard residence.

4:30 p.m.

Gosalyn opened the door to her house. The only one there was the Liquidator. He was slumped on the couch in a sitting position, head tilted back and passed out. The wall was fixed and had a fresh coat of paint. "I thought he said he didn't sleep?" she said aloud quietly. "No, but the mutt seems to like it as a pass time." A deadpan voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the evil duck enter the house followed by Megavolt trying to free his arms from Spike. Negaduck stared at the child. The last time she saw him, he led a hostile takeover the St. Canard Penitentiary and turned it into his personal playground.

Negaduck eyed the broken device on the table. Gosalyn had shattered it when she had shot it with an arrow. She had a knack for causing chaos everywhere she went, such raw talent was wasted in the service of Darkwing Duck, who wouldn't even let her fight. "I still stand by what I said at the penitentiary, you've always been a bad seed." Negaduck said in a serious tone, as he put a burnt note on the table with the rest of the clone's belongings. "You could reach your true potential if you came to work for me, and not have to be held back by your Dipwing father." Gosalyn tossed her schoolbag the floor in anger and marched up to the Mallard twice her size.

"Thanks, but no thanks. In fact, you can take your offer and- ". She colorfully told where he could stick his proposal, causing Megavolt to put himself between the two if Negaduck tried to do anything, but to their astonishment, Negaduck smirked and shrugged. "My offer still stands." He said coolly. Negaduck turned his attention to table cover in the various item obtained from the clone. Gosalyn watch as Megavolt hurried after his leader. She could not understand why any of his men followed him at all. He treats them horribly, and the majority of them could easily tear him to shreds. The dog on the couch murmured something inaudible. "Was he dreaming?" she thought herself.

Negaduck picked up the trench coat. It was made of dark purple leather and the inside was lined with a yellow-orange fabric in its inside. The coat had no pockets and was rather plain, yet the otherworldly Darkwing was able to pull an arsenal from it. The night he captured him at the warehouse captured the first time, they had confiscated his weapons and armor, leaving him only with his clothes and his trench coat. He was able to procure two knives, tear gas, and a chainsaw. His eye flickered.

Negaduck recalled the time he had been reduced to atoms by Megavolt's tron splitter. He had become an ink-like substance, that imposed his chaotic personality on anyone who touched it. Magica de Spell conducted experiments on it, which eventually led to Negaduck to returning body and soul. One of the experiments was giving an unstable ballplayer, a trench coat that had been tainted by the ink. "_One-shot_." Negaduck thought.

Carmichael Q. Anthony was once a rising star in the sport of baseball as a pitcher. However, his fame caused him to down spiral. He developed a severe case O.C.D and felt compelled to never make the same pitch twice. It got to the point where he threw everything but the ball. The monkey was eventually suspended after throwing a puppy at the batter. De Spell gifted him a coat that acted as an endless supply of things to throw, some of which were deadly. From that point on, Anthony did her bidding under the influence of the ink, and gain a reputation under the name One-Shot.

Negaduck held the coat lengthwise and put his hand it, disappearing into the fabric. "I wonder," he said aloud. He searched around the fabric, until his hand wrapped around a metal handle. He pulled out a large claymore, it was way larger coat itself. Megavolt jumped at the sight of it. "So that's how he did it," said Negaduck mildly impressed. "He must have nicked this beauty off of One-Shot and used it as his personal arsenal". Megavolt gave him a confused look. "I thought Darkwing burned it because of its dark magic." He stated. Negaduck put the trench coat back on the table and tossed the sword aside. "True," Negaduck responded. "We have to remember, that the geezer clone came from another dimension. He might have got it from another unfortunate baseball-playing monkey."

Megavolt turned his attention to the shattered device. "That is one mystery solve, but what about this," he said directing Negaduck's attention. Negaduck stared at the pile of loose wire and broken grey and green metal. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what to make of it. The John Duck lost its mind after Gosalyn shot it. Gosalyn made her way over to the table, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Hey, I think these wires go together." Said Megavolt as he reached to put them together. "Uncle Elmo," Gosalyn said sounding a little worried. "We don't know what that thing does, we probably shouldn't- ". It was too late. The small device sparked to life and the green metal began to glow.

_Boom._ The device of the leaped off the table with energy. Blue lighting came bursting out of it, items in the house were flung around with a violent force as it did so. The lightning formed a distorted circle above. Negaduck recognized immediately what it was, he had seen one since he got cut off from the Negaverse. It was a warp hole. The clone was carrying around technology that could rival S.H.U.S.H. It explained how the clone was able to follow the train undetected; he was jumping through warp holes.

The warp hole was growing unstable, it pulsed and cracked as it began to suck in everything in its proximity. Gosalyn was swept off her and was pulled toward the portal. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Negaduck grabbed the child and tucked her his arm. He used the other to hold on the couch, so he would get pulled in. "Sparky!" Negaduck roared. "Turn it off!". Megavolt, who was hugging the table leg, reached for the device to force it to shut done but instead knocked to further down the table by accident. "You idiot!" Negaduck roared in a rage.

A large icy mallet smashed the unstable device. It cracked and popped before it went dead. Smoke rose from under the Liquidator's hammer-like hand and the warp hole vanished. The disturbance had woken him up, the living area was a mess again, he was sure Darkwing was going blame him for it. The front door opened. Drake mallard enter, having had shed his purple uniform and spoke before he saw the living room. "Consider yourselves of the hook," he said in a tired voice. "So please, for the sake of peace, don't-" his eyes fell on the scene that was once was his living room.

It was like a tornado had struck, walls were torn, furniture and appliances toppled over. Megavolt, and apparently Spike, were holding on the table leg as it were the safest place to be. Gosalyn was tucked protectively in Negaduck's arm, and Liquidator was on the table, his hand formed into a mallet. A part of the attic floor finally gave way and crashed on what was left of the coffee table. "Do I want to know who or what caused this?" Darkwing asked as calmly as he could.

The Liquidator reduced his hand to normal size to reveal the broken device, and then the lot of them pointed at Megavolt, who was still hugging the table. Darkwing took a moment to compose himself." I got a call from Launchpad; the clone has woken up." He said as he snatched Gosalyn from Negaduck and glowered at him. "Let's see if he is more willing to talk now."

Later…

"No, I am not wearing it." Negaduck said stubbornly when Darkwing handed him the blindfold. "I will not allow myself to guided like a blind man, by you especially." Negaduck and Darkwing have already gotten in back into their uniforms. 'It's bad enough you know where I live, the last thing I need is for you to learn where I work." Darkwing argued. They had been at it for the last 30 minutes. Gosalyn sat next to the Liquidator on the couch, both were growing impatient with the bickering doppelgängers. Megavolt and Liquidator had already agreed to be blindfolded, it didn't matter to them much, though it would be nice to know where Darkwing's hideout in the future. Megavolt and Spike had already left with Launchpad, who had come by to pick the evidence they had gathered.

"Look," Darkwing yelled, starting to lose his patience with his yellow clan double. "The only way for us to continue the case is to question the clone himself. We had to take him to the tower for treatment, thanks to you, and we are not going to risk removing him from there. So, you either put on the blindfold and go with us, or you can stay here, frankly, I'm hoping for the ladder." Negaduck went silent for a moment, then he snatched the blindfold out of Darkwing's hand and placed himself on the couch next to Liquidator, defeated.

Gosalyn watched her father rub his eyes. He seemed tired, more than usual. According to the Liquidator, he was the last one to get back to the house today. It had been a while since he went to S.H.U.S.H. on his own, and not because of J. Gander. Hooter summoned him for a job. Gosalyn turner her gaze to the Aquatic dog next to her. His eyes have been locked on Darkwing since he got here.

"Gosalyn," Darkwing said grabbing her attention. She faced her father; they had not spoken since this morning. "I want you to know, that what you did this morning was incredibly dangerous, he could have killed you and you are very lucky." His arms were crossed and he was waving his finger at her, it was an indication of an impending lecture. Gosalyn braced for the yelling. "Young lady….," He began. "That was the bravest and selfless thing I have ever seen, and I have never been so proud of you.".

Gosalyn opened her eyes, her father smiled warmly at her. Out of relief of gaining his approval, the red-haired girl jumped off the couch, and into her father's arms who hugged her back. "Now, don't get me wrong, you're still grounded till your 30!" he said in a fake stern tone. He handed her bow, he had confiscated it from her this morning, with its quiver full of arrows. "You can have this back, but you only if you're going to use it from a _distance_, as it was intended to be used. Right?" his tone turning serious. The little daredevil looked him dead in the eye. "You can count on me!" she said with determination, yet both father and daughter knew she made no promises.

"Aww…" the Liquidator said forgetting that he for a moment that he was ever angry with Darkwing. Negaduck pointed his finger to his mouth and made a gagging noise. There were times when the Liquidator swore Negaduck had the maturity of a 14-year-old boy. The pair ignored the peanut gallery on their couch. Nothing going to ruin the moment. Negaduck sat up and spoke so only his hound could hear.

"Truce states that we can't harm the geezer clone and he is going to jail." He stated. "But I beg a differ. That duck is going to die tonight, he has escaped death by my hand one too many times, I am not going to sit here and let him breathe for another day." Negaduck was shaking slightly, he hated not leaving a job unfinished and transgressors unpunished. "When He has given what we want as far as answers, I gonna kill him," he said in hostel tone. "However, Dorkwing is probably aware of my intentions and will be keeping a very close watch on me. "

If I can't get near him, I want you to put him down. Darkwing can defend the geezer from me and the others, but not from you." The liquidator nodded in agreement. He may not always do so, but the clone still had to answer for the attack at the warehouse. Besides the hound never disobeyed an order from Negaduck and always came through. There were times, though he won't admit it, Negaduck considered the Liquidator to be his right hand. It has always been this way since the formation of the Fearsome 5. Since that day…...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

All he could see was _him_ as his body sank to the bottom of the vat of contaminated water. Budd's body hit the bottom of the vial container of his own making. Darkwing was just standing there, just staring at him. The Masked Mallard disappeared from the water's edge and left the hound to his fate. Budd Flood watched the last of his oxygen leave him as it bubbled up to the surface, and he waited for oblivion. However, it wasn't the end of the hound. He found himself alive, somehow, but his body filled the container of his would-be grave.

After a while, a liquid hand reached out of the vat. Flood pulled his aquatic body out of the vat and fell forming a puddle. "This is my life now." He thought. Darkwing has no doubt had reported him to the police about his sabotage of competing water company. He was ruined, not to mention was no longer made of flesh. It was _his_ fault, and he was going to make him pay. It took 3 days, but the determined hound learned to control his newfound power. He was no longer Budd Flood; he was the Liquidator.

-several weeks later.

The Liquidator's head plowed out of the water, and he rested his upper body on a ledge above the water. He was somewhere in the sewers of St. Canard. Darkwing had beaten him again, no matter how much stronger Liquidator was compared the duck. It infuriated him. "Sounds like you're up shit creek…. Literally" a foul voice said a few feet away. Liquidator looked up to see a mallard. If it weren't for his canine instinct, he would have thought it was Darkwing coming down to taunt him. However, this guy wore a yellow-orange version of the Masked Mallard's uniform and his face was full of malice.

Negaduck knelt to the dog's eye level smirking a toothy grin. The liquidator snarled like a dog backed in a corner, he didn't know who this Darkwing look-alike was, but he sensed danger from his presence. "What's the matter?" the duck asked. 'Do l remind you of the one who did this to you? Did Darkwing beat you with a simple kitchen sponge?". The Liquidator extended his body and pinned Negaduck against a brick wall. Half his body was still in the water. "Who are you?" Liquidator demanded. "Names, Negaduck," he said. "I might look like the Purple Blunder, but besides that, we are nothing alike, morally anyway". The Liquidator glowered at Negaduck, there was something not right. "What do you want?" the hound asked.

Negaduck was still smirking, not caring for the danger he was in. "You're, not the only one with a bone to pick with Darkwing Duck," he spoke in a calm tone. "What if I told you, I was putting together a team of like-minded individuals, who want nothing more to lay waste to St. Canard, robbing banks, burning down a building, etc., and kill Darkwing to boot." Liquidator loosened his grip but didn't let go. He was a crooked businessman, but he drew the line at terrorism. Negaduck continued. "I've heard reports of a monster in the waters of St. Canard. How he came to be." He laughed. "Yet is defeated by a clad purple duck, despite his power in hydrokinesis.". The liquidator growled. "Get to the point." The hound said, he hated long-winded pitches when someone was trying to sell him something.

"I offer you an opportunity," Negaduck answered. "Your power alone can only get you so far, it needs a guiding hand. I can provide that, especially against Darkwing Duck. All that I ask is that join me in my crew of misfits.". The Liquidator released his hold on duck and reformed to stand on the ledge. "I don't need your help to kill the Masked Mallard," Liquidator barked. "Oh really?" Negaduck responded sarcastically." How many times have you ended down here, because he forced you down a pipe? How many more times are you going to have to sit someone's yard, collecting pigeon shit, because he turned you into a statue? How long will it take for you to realize, that you can't beat him, at least not on your own." The Liquidator's body began to boil in rage.

"And what makes you think you can help me? What's in it for you?" the hound demanded. He was from a world of commerce and dirty business, there was always a catch. Negaduck didn't flinch a muscle as the Liquidator released him and flooded around him. "Simple really," Negaduck said his smirk disappearing leaving his face without expression." I want to make my goody-two-shoes clone suffer, then when I am bored with him, I'll kill him." Negaduck paused for a moment. "He is everything I hate in the_ world_, then some. His mere existents makes my blood boil." Negaduck turned his attention to the hound. "However," he said as if he was forcing himself to talk. "I can't do it alone, just like you. So, I am assembling a team of people to raise hell on St. Canard, who has a personal vendetta against Darkwing Duck, and I require a hound."

The Liquidator's body began cool off from its high temperature, and steam rose with a hiss. Once the steam dissipated, a normal size dog appeared in a watery form. The liquidator stood in front of the Mallard, easily towering him. "Do we have a deal?" Negaduck asked sticking his hand out. Ignoring every instinct that shouted at him to refuse the duck's offer, to stay behind the line he drew for himself, he shook the hand of a devil. He followed Negaduck into the darkness of the sewer and started his new life as a member of the soon to be Fearsome 5.

Later that same day…...

Negaduck pushed open an iron door. "Welcome to your new quarters." Negaduck said as he entered the building. He had explained that it was once a factory but was shut down because it failed inspection. It mostly made and sold candy. "Don't make yourself at home Mutty Water, we might move out soon if I can't the smell of chocolate out of the walls." Negaduck had come up with a list of insulting nicknames for the hound as they traveled to the factory. Liquidator wonder if the foul duck did this to everyone he met. No matter. The Liquidator didn't come along with him to be his friend. It was his new mission to kill Darkwing duck, even if it meant being loyal to a psychopath.

Something scurried across the floor and planted itself in front of Negaduck. It was a mutated venus flytrap about a couple of feet tall. It growled aggressively at Negaduck. Negaduck glowered at the bold house plant, then kicked square across the room. The plant hit a cabinet and bounced on to the floor. It pulled itself up whimpering. Negaduck continued on his way without a care. With one final hiss at Negaduck, it retreated down the hall. The Liquidator followed it out of curiosity. The flytrap led him to a small room with no windows and cover in plants. Due to the lack of sunlight, they were undernourished and turning brown, yet everything was in bloom.

A hand reached out from under a nearby desk and grabbed his ankle. The sudden motion almost gave him a heart attack. "Is he out there?" asked a timid voice from under the table. The hound looked under the desk, and saw what he could only assume was the owner of the flytrap. It was duck/plant hybrid, cowering under the desk. Negaduck had said that he had already recruited someone else, who had suffered at Darkwing's hand. A botanist by the name of Bushroot. He like the Liquidator had gone under an untraversable mutation. Bushroot was in a fetal position, he had angered Negaduck that morning and was hiding from his chainsaw. The hound knelt so he was partly under the desk. He now had another mission in life, other than ridding of Darkwing. "No," the liquidator said calmly and reach out his paw. "But I am."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Negaduck and the Liquidator finally had been blindfolded. Gosalyn took the Liquidator and guided him to one of the chairs and sat him in one. She proceeded to sit in the next chair over and pressed the button on the mouse statue. They disappeared into the floor. Negaduck and Darkwing followed suit. His house was now empty, the only evidence that something was there was a destroyed ceiling and broken furniture.


	5. A Lesson in th Multiverse

Gosalyn stared at the elder clone from behind the mirror side of the one-way mirror room. He sat in a steel chair in front of a table, both bolted to the ground. The clone's ankles were shackled to the chair, his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso in a straightjacket which was hooked to the back of his seat, he wasn't going anywhere. Launchpad and the Fearsome 4 were in the observation room with her. When she had gotten here, Launchpad had finished moving him into the interrogation room. The large duck's face was flushed, when she had asked Bushroot what had happened, he simply said that the clone was a little too _happy_ to see him.

Megavolt was livid as he stood watching the clone. He was so close to the duck who killed Quackerjack, he had to restrain himself not to break the truce. He has had enough of Darkwing clones. Negaduck was a horrible boss, Drake had lied to him for years, and now one has taken the life of the one he had loved most. Sparks flew from him as the glowered at the clone. He looked around the small room they were in, everyone looked like a cat ready to pounce, just daring the clone to try anything though he couldn't see them. Their attention was caught when the door to the interrogation room slide open and closed with a click.

Darkwing laid a box on the table, then sat across from the clone. Neither spoke for a few minutes." First, I want your name," Darkwing started. "I am not calling you Clone all night." The clone smirked then snickered. "_Come now, my name should be that hard to figure out, we are the same person aren't we Drake_?" the second voice said. Drake went silent for a moment then continued. "Don't even try to pull the same tricks, unlike Negaduck, I gladly have a life outside of my nightly activities... Nice try though." He responded. The clone scoffed. "_It was worth a shot_." The clone replied. "**As for our name, Clone works fine for now.**" The 1st voice answered.

"Ok then, "Clone" let's get started." Darkwing in a slightly annoyed tone. "So, what brings you to our little corner of the multi-verse?" he asked. Clone wisecracked, still wanting to play games. "**The Primeverse is where we get our breakfast, though we always have** **to come back, we forget the _milk_.**" Darkwing ignored his quip. "Funny," Darkwing retorted in a deadpan. "Your to-do list didn't mention milk." He reached inside the box, pulled out a thin clear envelope, and placed it in front of Clone. It was the burned note that Negaduck had found at the warehouse. Clone's smirk disappeared.

"_You moron! I told you not to make that fucking list_!" Clone barked. "**It's not my fault he got it, you wanted to try and burn it, rather put it in the coat**," he argued back in his 1st voice. Drake watched as Clone continues to argue with between his two personalities, to get a better idea about to proceed with them." _For the last time, we do not need a list to do our damn job, it is the same thing over and over again. Besides, it's not like we're going to forget 6 targets_" the 2nd voice said." **Forget?!",** the 1st voice exclaimed. "**You can't even remember what universe we are in, let alone to feed Jekyll.**" Clone's expression changed to confusion. "_Who_?" the 1st voice asked**. **2nd voice answered flustered** "You wonder why I keep a list; it is to keep us organized.**" Clone's expression changed to annoyance. "_No, it's not," _the 1st voice responded. "It's_ you feeding your O.C.D."_ Clone's expression shifted to anger. **"It's not O.C.D., its C.D.O!**". "_Neat freak_.". "**Slob**".

Clone's body shook violently for a moment, then he fell forward and hit the table hard. "**_Your fault_**!" the voices said in unison. Darkwing wonder how long they would have continued; they fight like children on the playground. After a minute, Clone picked himself up from the table. "So, what does bring you to the Primeverse then?" Darkwing pressed. "Don't you have this in your own world?' Darkwing waved the burned note in front of him. Clone's eye began to dart around, looking for a way out. The stubborn old duck was determined to be uncooperative. Darkwing began to get fed up with his behavior.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Darkwing said firmly." We took precautions, and it's not like you jump into another warp hole." He said as he reached into the box, pulled out Clone's broken device then placed it on the table. Clone studied the pile of scrap metal. "**If it is no longer functioning, how did you learn its purpose?**" Clone asked out of curiosity. Darkwing answered plainly. "Megavolt figured it out, almost fixed it too, unfortunate for you though we had to destroy it again. It is beyond repair now. How did you get it anyway?" Clone frowned and avoided the question. "_Pity_," the 2nd voice said in disappointment. "_You should have killed him when we told you to, it will be better in the long run."_.

Darkwing put back the device and left the box open. "The both of you have a one-track mind, don't you? Quit stalling and answer the questions I give you." He said finally tiring of Clone's games. Darkwing felt his temper begin to rise and glanced at his hand. It was wrapped in a bandage after the incident with Steelbeak, so far, the only one who knew about it was Gryzlikoff and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was Gosalyn and Launchpad to find out, it would mean that he would have to confront it. Also, Negaduck would enjoy the fact that he was slowly losing it, adding to his self-loathing.

Clone began to laugh uncontrollably in both voices and fell forward again still laughing. "What is so funny?" Darkwing asked. Clone picked himself up catching his breath. "**It is always Déjà vu when dealing with Masked Mallards. We had a similar conversation with Jim Starling…. Oops, we meant Negaduck the night before**-" The 1st voice responded still smiling. There was a crash outside the door. It swung open as Negaduck, in a rage, tried to fight off Bushroot, who was trying to hold him back. Vines constricted around the rabid ducks' arms and torso, trying to reel him back to the entrance. "Negaduck," Bushroot pleading. "Darkwings' got this, let it go." Negaduck stopped his attack, considering the plant's plea.

Negaduck turned his back to the old mallard and began to head back through the mirror door. Clone wasn't finished yet. "_What is the matter Jim_?", the 2nd voice said, "Hate_ having a name like everyone else, hate the fact that it is your **father's**_?" That was the last straw, Negaduck drew out a switchblade he had hidden before coming here, pushed down Bushroot who tried to stop him and made a beeline for viper-tongued cloned. Darkwing intercepted the duck and disarmed him of the knife, which landed on the table and slide in front of Clone. Darkwing and Negaduck were scuffling on the ground.

Clone sat back in his chair, watching as the scene unfold with slight amusement of his handy work until the glint of Negaduck's switchblade caught his eye. Bushroot took notice Clone eyeing the knife in front of him. In the span of a few seconds Bushroot darted to swat the knife away as Clone attempted to grab it with his mouth, but he had no traction on the slick floor of the interrogation room and fell on the table pushing the knife on to the floor. Drake pulled Jim to his feet, both slightly bruised. Darkwing's senses began to leave him as he heaved a furious Negaduck to his feet, holding him by the collar. The yellow glared at the purple, daring him to finish the job.

A cry of pain snapped both of their attention in Clone's direction. Clone had Bushroot's neck his mouth like a steel beartrap with his fanged like teeth. If Bushroot had been made of flesh and bone instead of stem and leaf, his neck would have snapped on impact. Clone began to speak, though it was gargled at first, the message was very clear. "**Release us or kill us, we do not care which**." The 1st voice snarled. "_We will not be broken, and we will not stay here._" The 2nd voice continued. "**_Do it, or you're going to another body on your hands_**." The Liquidator rushed in, but didn't dare test Clone's threat.

Nobody said a word. Negaduck approached the violent captive and stood behind him. He grabbed him by the hair of his head and lifted him as far as Clone's restrains would allow it. Clone grunted in pain but didn't let go of Bushroot. "1st of all," Negaduck said still in a rage." Nobody tortures Bush-rot but me." He let him go and picked up his blade. "2nd If you wanted to die so badly, all you had to do was ask me, I will happily fulfill the request." He handed the switchblade to Darkwing and moved back behind clone." Finally, much to my disappointment, I am under a truce that says you live. So sorry request denied." Negaduck wrapped his hands Clone's neck and began to choke him. Darkwing moved in ready to pry them apart. "Don't interfere, Drake," Negaduck snapped. "_trust me._"

Darkwing didn't know why he felt compelled to listen to him, but he stood down. Clone struggled for two minutes, as his body jerked around, he still kept Bushroot in his mouth. Finally, he gagged and was forced to release Bushroot. Negaduck let go of elder. Bushroot stood on his feet with a start as Clone coughed and gasped for air. His plant-like neck looked like it met a weedwhacker, but otherwise, he was fine. "When deprived of oxygen, the body has an involuntary reflex that forces them to breathe for air after a certain amount of time." Negaduck explained. "It is a reason people drown." He turned and went back to the observation room and stopped at the entrance. "If Clone knew what say about me to make me tick, imagine what he'll say about you." He said before going in his tone was calmer. Liquidator gathered a shaken Bushroot and followed him out. The door shut with a click.

Clone continued to cough and wheeze but stopped after 4 minutes. He sat up, glowering at Darkwing. "Looks like you banking on Negaduck to kill you backfired," Darkwing said as he sat back down in the chair across from Clone. Clone growled at the sound of his defeat. Bushroot had told Darkwing about the possibility that Clone had probably been a test subject of some sort, and it might be the reason he's been incredibly hostile. ("_We will not be broken, and we will not stay here._"). Clone's words rang in Darkwing's head. "What happened to him to make him want death over captivity?" He wondered.

"Are you ready to corporate now?" Darkwing asked though he already the answer. "_Piss off!_" Clone responded angrily. "We_ have nothing to say."_ He continued stubbornly. "When will you learn that you are not getting out of this?" Darkwing said as if he were trying to make Gosalyn clean her room. The clone looked him dead in the eye and snickered. "**You Masked Mallards are all the same when you think you are in control, you're not**." Clone's 1st voice replied. "Your games are not going to work on me," Darkwing said coolly. "_As much as I want to test that theory," _the 2nd voice said. "_we believe a more direct approach is in order._"

Clone let out a high-pitched whistle. The opened box on the table convulsed and jolted off it. Bushroot startled by the box's involuntary movement leaned into Liquidator for protection. He immediately stood up again, somewhat embarrassed. The box fell on its side, and a possessed trench coat came out. Darkwing had already backed away from the table. The coat jerked around as something was trying to get out. A large dog appeared from thin air. It was the size of a wolf with long fur, its ears, and fur color was that of a Doberman Pinscher. Clone's stunt with Negaduck was just a warm-up.

"**_Jekyll assault!_**" Clone said in a command voice. The beast turned its attention to Darkwing, bared its teeth and lunged. Jekyll forced Darkwing the ground pinning him. Darkwing pressed against Jekyll's neck, preventing him from biting his face. Launchpad was the first one to the door and swung it open, however, Gosalyn beat him through. She launched an arrow at the dog, nearly missing its head. Jekyll had his attention on Gosalyn. He released Darkwing and went barreling toward the red-haired archer. Darkwing and Launchpad tried to stop the dog from reaching Gosalyn, but it was faster than them.

Jekyll came to a screeching halt and sat on his hindquarters. Gosalyn lower her bow and gave him a puzzled look as he wagged his tail in excitement. "**Jekyll heel "**. Clone commanded in his 1st. The dog happily returned to Clone's side. "_Get that brat out of here._" The 2nd voice snarled, not wanting a repeat of the last time Gosalyn interfered. Gosalyn drew her bow loaded with another arrow and waited. Clone got the point. "**Jekyll withdrawal**" he commanded. Jekyll looked at him in protest, but Clone reminded the dog who was boss. "**HOME!**" the 1st voice roared. Defeated, Jekyll's ears lower recessively and he disappeared into the coat. Launchpad stuffed the coat back into the box and slammed it shut. Gosalyn rushed over to her father to help him up.

Darkwing tried to drag Gosalyn out, but the stubborn child didn't budge. She knew deep down, that even though Clone was an unstable Darkwing copy, he still cared for his child. He had blown another chance at freedom is proof of that. "I'm not leaving until_ he_ swears, he'll cooperate with the investigation." She said coolly pointing at Clone. Clone and Gosalyn glowered at each other. Clone irrevocably conceded and bowed his head." _Fine_," Clone's 2nd voice hissed. **"Just leave**," his 1st voice said in a less hostile tone.

Gosalyn jerked her arm free from Darkwing and went back to the observation room. The door shut behind her and Clone slumped in his chair. "_Your devotion to the child is going to get us both killed one day_." The 2nd voice said aloud. "**Hey,**" Clone responded in his 2nd personality. "**don't act like you don't miss her to, and you are probably right, but until then shut up!**" 'Darkwing gave Launchpad the box who took it out of interrogation. "Are you ready to comply?" Darkwing asked not fully believing Clone's change of heart. Clone peered at his younger doppelgänger. "**_Yes,_**" he growled. "**_but first…"_** A low growl filled the room and Clone fell to the table and dropped the tough guy act. "**_We haven't eaten in two days_**," he said in an almost whine.

"You have got to be kidding me." Darkwing replied in disbelief. Clone shook his head. "_Could you feed Jekyll too?_" he asked. Darkwing stood up. "That beast just tried to kill me!" he barked. "_That is because we told him to._" Clone's 2nd voice explained. "**He's normally a big teddy bear, when he is not listening to us.**" Darkwing tapped his fingers on the table. "**Look, trust goes both ways, please feed Jekyll. If you worried about controlling the dog, have Gosalyn feed him. Aside from me, he is loyal to her. In fact, the hybrid likes her better than us."** Darkwing's fatherly instinct kicked in." I AM NOT PUTTING MY GOSALYN IN DANGER TO FEED YOUR MUTT!" Clone looked at him with a serious expression for once. "**_We're not_**." He replied.

There were shouts, and scuffing behind the mirrored door and the Liquidator came through. "What, now! Drake said infuriated by the 3rd interruption. "Gosalyn grabbed the box, and ran out!" he exclaimed. "Everyone dashed after!". Darkwing rushed out the door. 'Don't let Clone go anywhere!" he shouted as the door slammed behind him. The salvia hound looked at bound duck in the chair. "seriously!?" he thought.

Gosalyn had already opened the box by the time the adults reached her. She was tired of the distrust displayed tonight, and wanted to end it. If Jekyll was as loyal as clone said he was to her, then he had told the truth and the investigation could continue without there being any doubt in Clone's testimony. "Jekyll Come" she said with the same kind of command that Clone had used. The trench coat thrusted violently out of the box, and Jekyll popped out of thin air. The dog looked growled at Darkwing and the others who posed a threat. "Jekyll Heel!" Gosalyn barked. The vicious dog relaxed and went to Gosalyn's side. Gosalyn knew how the trench coat worked. Megavolt had told her back the house. She reached in and pulled out a turkey leg. "Sit." She commanded. The dog obeyed and everyone relaxed, Clone had been telling the truth like he said he would.

Gosalyn tossed the leg to floor. Jekyll didn't go for the meat. Gosalyn stared at him puzzled. "He's not going to eat it until you tell him to," Negaduck spoke up, having trained dogs for years. Gosalyn saw that he was clinging to his collar close to his heart. "Did he actually worry for my safety?" she thought. No, he isn't capable of such a thing. "Eat." Gosalyn directed. The war dog attacked the turkey leg, eating it greedily. Darkwing looked like was about to have a heart attack, it was the second time today she could have gotten hurt. He wanted to yell at her again for testing fate when it came to Clone. However, she had proved her point that Clone would corporate, and that she wasn't in any danger to begin with.

Sometime later

Darkwing waited patiently in the kitchen as the electric can opener did its job, he had laid fruit on the counter with a knife and cutting board. He had used Clone's other request for a meal as an excuse to get some fresh air. Launchpad had followed, and everyone else went back to the observation area. Something had been bothering Launchpad since he and Bushroot examined Clone. The old doppelgänger had gravely affected everyone in the last 24 hours. Launchpad stared at Darkwing in the dark kitchen. If he was going to voice his worry. Now would be the time.

"Hey, D.W.," he started, as he entered the kitchen. "You know it is not health to sit in a dark room.". Darkwing spoke without looking up. "You know I thrive in the dark.". The can opener stopped with a click. Launchpad walked up to Drake who had snatch up the can and poured it into a blender. "Drake," he said cutting to the point. "I have a feeling that Clone is from an alternate future of another world, much like Darkwarrior in our world.". Darkwing looked at his pilot.

Darkwarrior duck was another clone that plagued the Prime-verse, even though he is trapped in an alternate time line. He is example of the worst that Darkwing could become if he didn't tread carefully. "What's your point launchpad?" Darkwing asked not liking where the conversation was going. "Clone is 30 years your senior," Launchpad explained "That puts him 5 years after Darkwarrior." The large duck paused. "You already dodged the "Darkwarrior" bullet, what if Clone is the next one."

Darkwing glowered, "I think you over thinking this Launchpad," he said. "Besides, for all we know, he is not even from Primeverse." Darkwing felt his tenor raise, at the sound of his friend putting him the same boat as Clone. "True," Launchpad responded. "but it doesn't mean it can't happen in Primeverse.". Darkwing turned his attention the fruit on the counter and chopped them up. Launchpad continued. "I am scared for you Drake," he went quiet. "Clone is messed up, he clearly had psychiatric break down at some point, killed someone in cold blood, and he almost shot Gos, he set that beast on you, and that just what we know about. Plus, after I heard the message agent Gryzlikoff left – "

Drake flew in a rage and caught hold of the nearest thing, which happen to be launchpad. "That goddamn bear!" he shouted angrily. "I knew he was out to get me, I bet he reported me to J. Gander as well. How did he get the number to the house anyway?!" he let go of his sidekick and wandered near a window. "When I get my hand on that paper-pushing, two-faced- ". Darkwing stopped his tangent when he saw Launchpad's startled expression, and realized he had been waving a kitchen knife around like a lunatic.

Darkwing dropped the knife to the ground and put his hands to his face. He could have hurt Launchpad, someone close him. Launchpad approached him. "Vlad called the tower," he said. "He said something about a progress report on Darkwing duck clones. He didn't say anything else, I only brought it up because I thought he knew about Clone." Darkwing leaded against a wall, hung his head and felt like an idiot." Did something happen while you were there?" His pilot asked concerned. Drake wanted to avoid answering the question, but then he remembered that Clone would done the same thing. He was determined not to go down that same path, even it meant confronting his demons. He picked up the knife, resumed his task, and told Launchpad about Steelbeak.

Launchpad quietly listened to Darkwing recount of the incident with Steelbeak. Drake had avoided S.H.U.S.H. like the plague since Duckthulhu, he must have known Steelbeak was there waiting for him. He had blamed himself for Morgana's disappearance. Granted, Steelbeak had it coming, but he never thought Darkwing be the one to do it. Darkwing, also had always had problem accepting the existence of other dimensional Darkwings. The clones he had the most contact with, being Negaduck and Darkwarrior, haven't been the greatest examples. On top of that, Clone shows up, and wreaks havoc in his wake. Launchpad realized he hadn't made thing easier by suggesting that Clone was a possible future for D.W to fall into.

"I sorry for doubting you." Launchpad said 'I should have a little more faith in you. Besides, you have one thing that Negaduck and Clone don't." Darkwing dumped the fruit in the blender. "And what's that?" Darkwing asked. Launchpad put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "The ability to admit something is wrong and _Me_" he replied Launchpad leaned in close in protectively. "I will always be here for you and Gosalyn, you are like family to me." Darkwing looked at friend, he knew that Launchpad cared for him, but not this much. Maybe he did, but was too devastated by Morgana to notice.

Launchpad had always been there for him. Drake grabbed the hand on his shoulder, accepting its comfort, and love. Maybe it was time to move on, just maybe. Darkwing tugged Launchpad's arm, pulling the giant closer. Launchpad wrapped his arms around him in return. The comfort of the pilot was just Darkwing needed. He released his hold on Launchpad, blended the concoction of fruit and what appeared to be spinach, or at least what Darkwing thought was spinach. The Hero and his pilot made their way back the interrogation room.

Meanwhile…

"All it took was Gosalyn." Megavolt said aloud. "It took 5 chapters to finally be able to learn anything from that stubborn old duck. If we had known that Clone, like Darkwing, would be putty in her hands. We would have had her ask the questions." Megavolt had been ranting since Darkwing went to fetch Clone something to eat. "Sparky," Negaduck said, speaking for everyone at this point. "Stop addressing the ghosts". Negaduck glowered at Clone. If it were up to him, he would have let Clone starve for all he cared.

"Survey says, he must have a Gosalyn and Launchpad from his home dimension." The Liquidator said, trying to change the subject before Megavolt could start ranting again. "Maybe," Bushroot said. "He did recognize the both of them. Hey Negaduck, what about you? Is there a Gosalyn and Launchpad in the Negaverse?" Negaduck glared at the plant and the room went silent." Yes", Negaduck responded. "Nega-Launchpad is my right-hand duck; I leave him charge of St. Canard in the Negaverse when I'm gone." He went silent. "What about a Nega-Gosalyn?" Liquidator blurted. Negaduck turned his gaze to Gosalyn who looked at him inquisitively. Megavolt smacked the hound aside the for asking such a question in front of her. "She's there to." Negaduck replied, and said nothing more on the matter. The Negaverse was 4 years behind Primeverse, but was more advanced in technology. He tugged at his collar again. Nega-Gosalyn would be 10 this year. It had been 5 years since Darkwing pulled the universal plug and had cut him off from the Negaverse….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

5 years ago

Negaverse: St. Canard

The streets of St. Canard were filled with unkept roads, neglected building, and its people running free and under little to no regulation. The only law was his law, it was Negaduck's haven. As he walked down the street, the St. Canardians would either run or bowed, he didn't care for which and mostly ignored them. It was their way of showing respect to their lord. To some he was one of the few that Nega- Scrooge never challenged out right, or because of the freedom he gave them to do as they please. For other it was either the independent country of St. Canard, or under Nega- Scrooge McDuck's iron curtain of New Duckburg. None could make the journey to the Cape Suzette Stronghold, the last safe place in a world gone mad.

He made his way home on foot. Since Negaduck had cut off St. Canard from the rest of the world, transportation was hard to come by. The only way to travel was by boat or plane, there hadn't been any cars around in working condition since Negaduck cut ties with Duckburg. Transportation was one of the few things he did regulate. Negaduck had made it clear, that you can live here, but no one can leave. Nobody crossed the border without him knowing about it. This is how they came across Nega-Gosalyn, and a way to keep Nega- Scrooge at bay.

Nega-Waddlemeyer once developed weapons of mass destruction for Nega –Mcduck, his employer. Most of his weapons required a code to operate. When he inherited Nega- Gosalyn from his dead son, he taught her the codes, indirectly in way she could not understand, as a failsafe if anything were to happen and to him. Unfortunately, for him Nega- Taura Bulba, under the order of Nega-F.O.W.L, killed Waddlemeyer and abducted Gosalyn. Unable to reach F.O.W.L headquarters, Bulba sought to transfer Nega-Gosalyn to the Primeverse, a place Nega-Mcduck could never reach. He and his team crossed the border St. Canard illegally, with Gosalyn in tow.

Negaduck had caught wind of the trespassers. Once he heard that they were F.O.W.L agents, he went after them personally, he didn't want the international organization in his country. After dispatching of Bulba and his men, he met Gosalyn and learned about the Waddlemeyer codes. From that point on Negaduck was Gosalyn's "guardian" and he made it abundantly clear to Nega-Scrooge, that if he set foot in St. Canard, he'd kill the girl. Negaduck, with exception of Nega-Launchpad, had no love for the child. Or so he thought.

The yellow clad dictator turned down his street and saw three children on his front lawn. One of them was Nega- Gosalyn, the other two were the Muddlefoot children. The children of St. Canard ran wild, the schools had either been closed or burned down, the only time they listen to their parents, was when they threaten to kill them, which some did. Nega- Launchpad however, home schooled Gosalyn, and he always babied her, though Negaduck never understood why his lover and right hand didn't let Gosalyn toughen up. He didn't care what the pilot did on his own time.

"Hand it over" Honker demanded, reaching in Gosalyn's direction. "She earned that fair and square, leave her alone." Tank asked politely. "I don't care if she stole like a good little girl, I want it, don't make me ask again." Honker growled. Tank pushed Gosalyn behind him defensively. He normally wouldn't fight, but he will to protect Gosalyn. Honker pulled out a long iron chain. "Now, for the last time-" Honker stopped and grew quiet as soon as his brother turn pale as a sheet, and he saw Negaduck's silhouette.

"Muddlefoot," Negaduck said in a calmly, though he was far from it. "You should know better than to ask once for something you want, let alone twice. I thought your father raised you better than that." He had placed himself between Honker and the other two. "So disappointing, oh well." Negaduck said, his voice growing more aggressive. Negaduck kicked the delinquent hard and he fell to the ground. Honker curled in a little ball bracing for what was coming. Negaduck continued to beat the boy while he was on the ground, ignoring pleas made by Gosalyn and Tank to have mercy. Honker eventually stopped moving, Negaduck didn't kill him, he wanted the Honker Muddlefoot to remember this.

The child beating duck turned his attention to Tank, who stood between him and Gosalyn. It was known that the eldest child of Herbert Muddlefoot had a crush on Gosalyn and wanted to protect her on the streets of St. Canard. Negaduck always hated him for that, though he didn't understand why, or at least he denied it. "Boy, Gosalyn needs to learn to fight her own battles and grow a backbone" Negaduck said no longer hiding his malice. He lifted Tank of the ground by his wrist. Tank squirmed to get away, and Gosalyn was crying, she knew what her father planned to do.

Negaduck used his free hand and slowly snapped Tank's fingers. Tank screams drowned out Gosalyn begging for Negaduck to stop. Before he released Tank, Negaduck broke his wrist with a twist of his hand. He had left the boy, with a swollen broken hand. "Gather your brother, and get off my property." Negaduck said without a hint of remorse. Tank did as he was told, and heaved Honker over his shoulder. They disappeared down the street.

Negaduck dragged a sobbing Gosalyn in to the house and sat her at the table in the kitchen. He waited for her to pull herself together, this wasn't first time he had attacked her friends and it wouldn't be the last. Gosalyn finally, stopped crying and dried her eyes. Unknown to the both of them, Nega-Launchpad had crept around the corner and was watching them. He had saw the commotion outside and had grabbed a rocket launcher. He was good to blast Honker to kingdom come, until Negaduck came along and did away with him.

The foul duck glowered at his daughter, she had pleaded for him to show mercy to Honker, even when he was trying mug her. Her kindness and sweet disposition, was rare in Nega- St. Canard. It often made her a target for thieves and local gangs. If Launchpad didn't rain fire upon them, Negaduck would surely break bones, and/or kill those stupid enough to try. He didn't want harm to come to his hostage. It wasn't because of his parental instinct to protect Gosalyn. He had no love for her. She was just there.

"So, what did you steal that Muddlefoot wanted so badly?" Negaduck asked. He knew she wouldn't lie to him, Hell anytime she broke a plate, she'd rat herself out. Gosalyn looked to him, her eyes were still red. "I never stole anything," she croaked, her voice still horse. "Dad said you were coming home from Primeverse and I wanted to get you a welcome home present." She reached in to the bag she had been caring prior to the attack. "You were gone for such a long time, I missed you, so I went to the market and spent my savings." She continued. She rummaged through the bag, and produced an apple and a pin shaped like a rabbit with a frown on his face.

Gosalyn gave the items to Negaduck. Fruit such as apples, were considered a treat in St. Canard, the only way to get them was through Cape Suzette. Cape Suzette was ruled by Sheer Khan, and was the fickle ally of St. Canard. Negaduck and Khan had a simple agreement, they would come to the aid of if the other was attack by New Duckburg, and Cape Suzette would been the only trade partner of St. Canard. This often led to pricey tariffs that St. Canard had to pay, usually by fishing and cheap labor for Khan Industries, who had set up there.

The flip side of the one-sided trade arrangement, was Khan Industries had to deal with lawless that was Nega-St. Canard, there was no one there to protect them from its inhabitance. However, since most St. Canardians chose to fend for themselves, trade with Cape Suzette was seldom. Only one boat came in every 3 months. Because of this, produce like this cost an arm and leg, sometimes even a kidney. Gosalyn had paid for it in cash.

The second item was a pin of a white rabbit with it ears drooped and had a sour expression on his face. Negaduck examined the piece of plastic, it was a relic of a time before New Duckburg and before he took over St. Canard. He hated to small fuzzy creatures; they did taste good though. "I know you don't like rabbits, because they don't have a mean bone a mean bone in their body" Nega-Gosalyn explained. "So, when I saw an angry one amongst the rubble of an old abandoned Duckburgian cargo hold at the docks, I thought you might like it." She grew silent. "Do you like it?" she asked sweetly. "No," Negaduck said, though he shoved both items into his coat pocket, rather throw them out like he did with most things she had brought him in the past.

He looked around the suburban home. It was spotless. Gosalyn must have cleaned it for his arrival. Negaduck grabbed a nearby newspaper and pretended to read it. "Gos,' he said with his head hidden behind the paper. "Do me a favor and dirty up the house, its nauseating.". The duckling hopped to her feet with a smile on her face, and went upon her task. After everything she still wanted to please the horrid father. After she had left, Negaduck took out the rabbit pin and pinned to the inside of his coat. He went to over to a nearby wall mirror to adjust it.

After that he leaned against the wall and continued to read the newspaper, thinking he was alone. However, the fist whirling past his head and smashing the glass mirror proved him wrong. Negaduck look from the paper, knowing full well it was the only one bold enough to attack him in his own home. Nega-Launchpad glowered at Negaduck, who simply stared back. They had a staring contest for about a minute before Negaduck cracked a smirk and Launchpad leaned his massive head against the wall. "Hey Babe," Negaduck said in a cocky tone. "You miss me?"

Nega-Mcquack growled, trying not to sound happy to see him. "You know I fucking hate being in charge." he replied. "Every time you leave to Primeverse, you stay longer and longer. This put St. Canard at risk, what if Mcduck takes notices of your absent and attacks? Megavolt and his "friendly" 4 certainly do. They tried twice to take over. I might be your General, but I am no Goddamn leader." Launchpad stopped his tangent for a moment.

Nega-Megavolt had always been a torn in the side of St. Canard. He had assembled a group of likeminded individuals, who wanted to take back St. Canard, and return it to its former glory. The organization was known as the Friendly 4, and its leaders Nega- Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack. To Nega- Launchpad, the liberators were nothing more than terrorist. According to Negaduck, Nega-Megavolt used to be his friend prior to his violent takeover of St. Canard, but they had a falling out.

"Plus" Launchpad continued "Half the time you do comeback, you look like Darkwing ate you then shit you out, and who has to put your dumbass back together? Me, that's fucking who" He paused. "So yes, I am happy fucking happy you're back you asshole!" Launchpad had always had a mouth, and was the only one that got to talk that way to Negaduck and live. It was part of his charm.

"You don't think dad is a really an asshole, do you?" a worried Gosalyn asked from the stairs. She had finished destroyed her room when she the commotion downstairs. Launchpad directed his attention to Gosalyn and turned slightly green and red. He made it a point to not to curse in front of her, it was one of his little ways of protecting her. "Yes, he is," he responded as he left Negaduck and made his way to the bottom of the stairwell. I know it, you know it, everyone in the fu-… err world knows it!" Negaduck tried to suppress a snicker, he agreed. Launchpad ignored him. "And don't say that word again" he continued in a disciplinary tonality. "it is only for dads _and other _assholes to use." Gosalyn answered back innocently. "But would that kind of logic make you both as- that word?"

Negaduck could help it anymore and almost kneeled over laughing at his pilot, there were times Gosalyn's innocence was too much. He pulled himself together and smiled at the girl, something he rarely did. "Go finish your chores brat, and makes to break something expensive" He ordered reminding himself that he didn't like her. "The adults need to talk.". Nega- Gosalyn saluted her father and hurried off. He turned to face launchpad, who had was smirking with his arms crossed. "What?" Negaduck asked his smile disappearing. "Still going to deny it after today?" Nega-Launchpad snickered. "Ready to admit that you care for Gosalyn?". Negaduck glowered at his pilot. "I don't," he replied. "She just lives here.". The larger duck continued. "Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "What happen to "She is just a hostage"? Don't think I didn't see that little exchange between the two of you in the kitchen."

Negaduck glared at eavesdropping aviator, "That meant nothing, don't read too much into it" he growled. Launchpad leaned in close to his commander and placed on hand on the wall so Negaduck couldn't get away easily. "Prove it then," Launchpad challenged. "Give me the little trinket she gave you, since you are going to trash anyway." Negaduck suddenly changed his tune. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." The yellow clad mallard responded. "You can't lie your way out of this one Negs." Launchpad said as he closed in on Negaduck.

"What did she give you anyway?" Launchpad asked. Negaduck slide from against the wall and tried to flee to the living room, Launchpad followed. "I serious, don't know what you're talking about" Negaduck said. However, it was a fruitless effort, he never could fool his companion. Launchpad lunged at Negaduck in an attempt to grab his coat. Unfortunately for him, what the small duck lacked in size, he made up for in speed. *"Anas, Anas!" Negaduck said as if he were a bull fighter, then he expertly evaded his opponent and tripped him so he'd fall on the couch on his stomach.

Nega-Launchpad forgot all about Negaduck's pin, rolled over and tried to get up. Negaduck didn't give him the opportunity. He jumped on top of his pilot, subduing him. Launchpad struggled for a moment then stopped. Negaduck used his free hand to pull up his head tugging on his shirt, and looked at him wantonly. Launchpad didn't protest, it had been awhile since he and Negaduck preformed any of the "love" in lovers. Frankly, even though he was still mad at him for leaving, he missed it and him.

Negaduck released him, and got off the couch. It was nothing more than a tease. "As much as I want to, I am only here for a supply." Negaduck said. "I am heading out again, have to maintain the warp hole on the Prime-verse side of things". Launchpad sat up. "You just got back!" he barked angry. "Look babe," Negaduck said. Nega-Launchpad was one of the few people he didn't want to disappoint, not on purpose anyway. "Once this job is done, I'll have some down time until the portal reopens again." Negaduck retrieved a duffel bag and started to fill it. "I'll stay home during that time and do whatever you want do.". Negaduck heaved the bag over his shoulder. "Promise?" Launchpad inquired, not fully believing him. Negaduck turned to his general. "You know I don't make promises." He answered.

He left the house for the last time that day. One that unfornate day, Darkwing discover his warp hole, and enter the Negaverse. He trained the Friendly 4 to be more affective in their goal to liberate St. Canard from Negaduck. As a result, they took Gosalyn away, but they didn't dare take her out of Nega-St. Canard. They hated Negaduck, but the last thing they want is for Nega- Scrooge to invade. Negaduck tried to trap Darkwing in the Negaverse, via destroying the warp hole on the other side. However, Darkwing followed him in pursuit. The purple clad mallard pulled the universal plug, sending them both to Primeverse, and making it almost impossible for Negaduck to go back to his home world.

Two days later….

Abandon candy factory

Primeverse: St. Canard.

Negaduck had been growing more hostile as of late. Quackerjack watched as Bushroot comforted Spike, as he tinkered with his 'toys". Apparently, Negaduck tried to set the carnivorous plant on fire again. After Negaduck got cut off from the Negaverse, he had been taking a more active role as their leader and started to live with them. The clown, unlike the others, didn't mind. Negaduck was an unstable madman like himself, and always found the duck's mischief entertaining. Negaduck appeared from the main office, he was eating an apple, and sat at the table at the other end of the room. He ignored Spike who hissed at him. Quackerjack took note that Negaduck had developed a nervous tick, he would touch the inside his yellow coat, as if he was checking for something.

Negaduck's heart skipped a beat. "It's gone, where is it?" he thought to himself. He began to feel himself panic, but didn't show it. It was all he had left, and it was missing. Megavolt enter the common area with a load of laundry from the laundry mat. Since Megavolt looked the most normal out of the Fearsome 5, and could go out and about as Elmo Sputterspark, he was the designate errand rat. He dropped the basket on to the floor, a shiny piece of plastic bounced out. Megavolt picked it up and examined it. It was a pin of a white rabbit with a frown on his face.

Negaduck bolted over to Megavolt and jabbed him the gut, knock the wind out of him. Megavolt dropped the pin, which Negaduck caught midair, and crammed it into his pocket. It all happened so fast nobody registered what had occurred until Negaduck had disappeared down the hallway. When he was sure he was alone, the took out the rabbit shaped button and placed it back in the inside of his coat. "No," he said to himself. "I do not care for the brat." Though he wasn't quite sure that anymore.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The sound of a door opening, snapped Negaduck out his reminisce, and back to the present. Darkwing and Launchpad had come back. Drake entered the interrogation room and placed a sealed cup of green mush in front of Clone. Clone wasn't chained to the chair anymore, but he was still wrapped tightly in a straightjacket. He sat there and stared at the cup. "_How are we supposed to eat this, what is it anyway?_" Clone asked, trying to find a reason to get out of the jacket. "**Looks like something Launchpad made**." Clone's other personality answered. A mildly amused Darkwing put one of Gosalyn's silly straws in to the cup. Clone shrugged and gulped it down in one sitting. He gagged. "**_It definitely tastes like his cooking!_**" both personalities said turning as green as the concoction Clone had consumed.

"Take it that, there is _a_ Launchpad from your universe to?" Darkwing asked. Though it was a rhetorical question, Clone didn't treat it as such." **There is not "a" Launchpad in a single universe**," Clone corrected him. "**There are two, like every living thing in the Multiverse**." Darkwing gave him a puzzled look. "No," he said confused. "There is only one Launchpad in the Primeverse, the only time I met another one is was when in the Negaverse." Clone rolled his eyes. "_The Negaverse is part of Primeverse, in fact they are the same universe._" His second personality answered. Darkwing stared at the older clone. "What are you talking about?" he quizzed. Darkwing still had his prior obligation, to investigate the Darkwing clones for S.H.U.S.H. If Clone had insight on the subject, he be a fool not take advantage of it.

"**We keep forgetting that, most of the Multiverse is insolated, with the except of a few, no one in the multiverse is aware that they are mirrors.**" Clone said bluntly. Darkwing listened carefully. _"A single universe, acts like a magnetic field,_" Clone's second personality explained. "_They have a positive poll called the Posiverse, which is you, and Negative poll, which is the Negaverse. The Posiverse and the Negaverse make up Primeverse, and balance each other, if one goes the other will fail. This true for all dimensions in the Multiverse._"

Darkwing gave Clone a perplexed stare." I thought you say cooperate," He said in an annoyed tone. **"Whether you chose to believe us or not doesn't change to the facts**." Clone answered in his 1st voice. "**We intend to honor our agreement and answer your questions**.' Drake rubbed his eyes, and got right down to business. "Let's start where we left off" he stated. "Why are you here? Why does Primeverse Megavolt need to die? Don't you have your own Megavolt…. Sorry Megavolts, in your universe?" Darkwing paused. "Prove to me, that I should trust you Clone, what is your real name. You know mine."

Clone was silent. Darkwing saw him twitch and knew that the personalities were arguing again internally. Clone spoke. "**_We no longer have a "real" name._**" he replied with personalities in union. "**_If you must know it is Negawing Duck._**" Darkwing jotted down the name in his notes. Negawing, continued. "**_As for the other questions, let me tell you a fact, and the tale of how We became how we came to be._**" Darkwing gave him his undivided attention. "**As a clone of Darkwing Duck**," Negawing started. "_It is our primary job to protect the city, or in some cases country, of St. Canard. However, we have another job as its guardian._" He paused. "**_There are many different universes out there, but they all have a shared trait_**. **_The vail between the Posiverse and Negaverse is thin enough for people to cross over into them easily. 3 guesses as to where."_** After the Darkwing Crisis, Drake had pretty good idea." St. Canard." He replied.

**"Correct**." Negawing said. "_Warp holes appear all over the city, most of them are small and unnoticeable, others are large enough for someone to cross through. Some lead to the Void, a network that connects the Multiverse._ **After the Darkwing Crises, some of the Darkwing clones began to monitor warp holes or outright destroy them**" Darkwing listen quietly, his curiosity peaked. "**Every Masked Mallard in existence, to some extent is a Quadworth, a person with the ability sense the warp holes. The level of this ability varies from those who can find warp holes and/ or maintain them, to those who can create them, we can only maintain them, find them. The power to perform all three is rare, yet one of the few able to do it is in your observation room**." Negawing went quiet and looked toward the mirrored wall. He knew Negaduck was in there.

Darkwing scoffed. He hated magic and didn't want to believe that he was some sort of warp hole homing device. "That's impossible" he retorted. "I am no wizard or a quadworth." The older duck raised an eyebrow. "_Oh, is that so_?" Negawing's second personality answered. _"Do think it is a coincidence, that magical incidents happen to you, your connection to the summoning of Duckthulhu, or the fact of all the brainwashable people in the Multiverse, Magica De Spell chose Darkwings?_" Drake didn't know what was harder to believe. The fact he was a quadworth, or Negawing knew about Duckthulhu. Then again Negawing was older that he was and had probably lived through it.

"_Anyway_," Negawing continued, "**We do not expect you to believe us, take it as it is**" Negawing said as if he were talking to a stubborn child. "Now that you know how the Multiverse works and your role in it, let us tell you a tale of the Duck Knights who fail in their duty, and lost everything." His voiced turned somber. "This is not an origin story is it?" Darkwing said in an irritated tone. Negawing answered just as annoyed. "**Unfortunately, yes, yes, it is! Hopefully, you and Negaduck can learn from this cautionary tale.**" Darkwing and the peanut gallery in the observation room gave a collectively groaned. They had asked for answers, now they were going get it and then some.


	6. The Yellow Champion

Sergei J. Starling was an ambitious duck, who sought nothing more than power, and do what he has to get it. He was also a quadworth, with the ability to maintain portals to the Void between worlds and to form portals himself, but only to parts of the Sanitatemian Negaverse and as long as he can see where he's going. Though St. Canard was in the hands of its civilians, he ran the show from the shadows. He founded an intelligence network, that would become S.H.U.S.H, and ruled the underground of St. Canard.

So, when Nega-Scrooge McDuck offered a position as his spymaster, he leaped at the opportunity. However, he still had a family in St. Canard and his duty as its quadworth. Starling hated loose ends, if he was going to work for McDuck, he would have to leave his family and home. He wasn't going to let that stop him, he planned to kill two birds with one stone. His son had just turned 7 and started showing signs of being quadworth, and it was time to see if he was the real thing.

43 years ago

Sanitatemverse.

Nega-St. Canard

"Sergei J. Starling, don't you dare!" a frantic woman shouted. Her cries fell upon deaf ears, as Sergei dragged their son Jim behind him into the empty alleyway, where a warp hole had formed. Jim tried to wiggle free of his father's iron grip as they approached the warp hole. Sergei heaved the squirming child to his feet and directed him to the blue electrical nightmare. "This warp hole leads to the Void." He explained disdain. "It is the family business to monitor them. However, I have a plane to catch, so I do not have the time to train you to be a quadworth."

Jim's mother tried and pleaded for his father to release him, but he ignored her. When she physically tried to defend her son, Sergei struck her down. "Do not interfere Ziptonia," he growled. "I am going to do this whether you like or not!" He grabbed Jim by the scuff of his shirt and lifted the duckling of the ground and forced him to look at him. "Normally," Sergei started. "It falls to the older generation to teach the next, on how to use quadworth magic. So, I intend to do just that."

He put his son back on the ground but didn't let go. He faced Jim to direct his attention to the unstable warp hole. "If used correctly, the warp hole will take you the Void and lead you to the Posiverse...I think." He said with a shrug. "However, one miss-step and you will end up who knows where, and your brains might get scrabbled in the process as well." He turned his Jim around to face him again. "Experience is a better teacher than Ill ever be." The boy's face went white, it became clear to him what Starling planned to do.

" _No_..." Jim said with a croak. "_No, please_... _PLEASE DON'T_!" he pleaded. "If you are worth anything as a quadworth, you will be able to find your way back once inside," Sergei said as if he were talking to one of his agents. Ziptonia drew a knife from her purse and charged her former husband. She had kept it since her divorce, knowing that it was going to take more than a restraining order to stop Sergei Starling. However, she was no warrior.

Sergei let go of his son and went after his ex-wife. In a flurry of speed, he grasped her wrist holding the knife in hand. He jabbed Ziptonia in the stomach, knocking her back and relieving her of her knife. Sergei nabbed his horrified child, and pulled him in close and whispered in his ear. "If you fail to return, I will kill the bitch for trying to gut me." The evil father said to motive his child. With that, he tossed him into the warp hole. The last thing Jim Starling heard before entering the Void, was the screams of his mother.

Jim's senses went ablaze. The Void between Worlds was a whirl of bright colors, an assault to the eye. The sound of thunder and explosions filled the emptiness and rang in his ears as if they were close by. His body was dragged around like a ragdoll, it felt like the vacuum was trying to squeeze him into the size of a pebble. On top of that, random objects and doors littered the void. The helpless young duck, crashed into them, adding to his trouble.

"_How could anyone navigate this_?" Jim thought to himself. He remembered his father's words. Sergei said he kill his mother if he never made it back and if he wasn't careful, and he'd lose his sanity. His father never made threats; he made promises. Jim latched on to the nearest door. During the few times Sergei had bothered to teach him anything about the Multiverse, he had explained that each door led to another universe. The doors were distinct, like fingerprints. However, Stellar didn't tell him which door led back to Nega-Sanitatem. He didn't have time to figure it out. He opened the door. "_Trial by Fire_," he said aloud.

He swung the door open and stuck his head in. On the other side, a vast valley of vegetation made of cubes. Jim pushed the door closed; it wasn't home. As the Void dragged him around, he positioned himself to crash into another door and pulled it open. It revealed the inside of a cave filled with ruins, a red dragon, and the gold he'd made his nest in. The dragon's eyes locked on the duck, and his mouth began to glow red and orange. Jim slammed the door shut before the dragon's fire could reach.

Door after door, he tried. None of which went where he needed to go. Jim began to panic after two hours of failed attempts to get home and became more and more desperate. _"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!_" he cried in tears. The void around him stopped and everything came to a halt. The doors were stationary in the air, objects floated around knocking into each other. Jim floated in disbelieve as he tapped an hourglass and it floated away.

A door appeared in front of him. It was gold around the rim with symbols that he could not understand, and a waterfall that ran upside down. Jim approached the door and touched its silver handle. He opened the door, having an unexplainable feeling that it was the right one. Jim was back in the alleyway and the warp hole closed behind him. Though he was gone for two hours, barely 5 minutes have passed since he left home.

However, Sergei didn't wait around to see if he'd make it back, he was gone, nor did he keep his end of the deal. Ziptonia lay dead curled into a ball, blood leaked out of her body, forming a puddle. The duckling knelt by his mother in a state of shock. It was all his fault, he failed her. If only he was faster or had been brave enough to fight off Sergei. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he cried out in despair and angst. He held his mother's head in his arms, his tears of sorrow soon turned to anger.

He was going to make him pay for this. Jim wiped his face clean and gently laid Ziptonia's down. He ran across the street and sat at a park bench across the street as soon as he heard sirens. The only his father did right was to teach him how to be a sleuth and use the environment to his advantage. Sure enough, a crowd began to form around him as curious pedestrians gathered when the police arrived. The boy was well hidden, and could move around freely, and could listen in on nearby cops.

Someone had called 911 after hearing Ziptonia scream. They had eventually I.D her as Ziptonia Starling. The police started to shoo people away from the sight, some of Sergei's S.H.U.S.H agents had infiltrated the police force and abused the power they had to make their leader's problems disappear. Jim slipped away unnoticed and made his trek home. He didn't want to linger and watch them haul his mother away in a hearse.

Sometime later

It was evening by the time Jim had made it back to the suburban home. He opened the entrance to the house; the lights were off and it was empty. He was alone. Jim made his way to the backyard, it was an empty plot of grass, except for the ruins of a rabbit pen in the back corner of the yard. Sergei had a certain love for the creatures and bred them to sell. When he wasn't working on building S.H.U.S.H., he tended to his warren and ignored his wife and child. Jim had always been expected to take care of the white beasts when Sergei wasn't around and hated it.

Though his mother dismantled the enclosure and got rid of most of the rabbits after their divorce, some of the lagomorphs came back and nested there. No matter how many times Jim chased them off, they came back. He hated the reminder that Sergei was still out there. He hated the man who took his mother from him and left him alone in the world. Jim's eyes flickered; he hated the fact he was named after him. Jim clenched his hand into a fist and glowered at the carefree rabbits.

"_I am going to make you wish I'd died in the Void._" he thought to himself. Jim was going to do everything in his power to make Starling pay. It might take years to do so, but it'd be worth it. His attention was still on the vile man's rabbits. His blood began to boil at the sight of them. Jim wanted revenge on his father, and he knew just how to start. He retreated into the house and grabbed a camera and burlap sack, and made his way to the rabbit enclosure.

The unsuspecting creatures, greeted Jim, expecting the boy who once brought them food, and sometimes sneaked treats inside their bowls. However, that boy was gone and they realized it too late. Jim snatched up the trusting animals and stuffed them the sack. They kicked and scratched trying to find a way out as Jim tied the bag shut. Jim left the home, it was filled with too many memories, there was nothing left for him here.

The young duck traveled up the road to a creek nearby. He had played there in the past. This time of year, the low trench was filled with water. The boy set up the camera on a timer and walked away. Jim stood on the edge of the creek on top of a rocky ledge and held the sack of rabbit above the water. He hesitated for a moment, then let go of the burlap sack. It hit the cold water with a splash and sunk to the bottom. Jim watched and waited until the last of the bubbles formed on the water's surface disappeared, then turned off the camera.

A car pulled up and a large goose stepped out of the driver's seat, followed by a gosling that was half his size. "_The Muddlefoots_," Jim thought to himself. Douglass Muddlefoot had been a friend of Jim's mother and hated Sergei just as much Jim did. His son Herb poked his head around him, looking worried. He and Jim had been friends since they could talk and considered him as a brother. Jim took note of Herb's red eyes and he had been crying.

"The police came to our door earlier today," Douglass said in a somber tone. "They were looking for you. If you came home, we were to call the police immediately. They want to question you on Ziptonia's murder." Douglass grew silent and scoff. "We both know that is not the case. Sergei is guilty, and is using his resources to cover his tracks." The Muddlefoots made there way down to the creek. Herb made it to Jim first. "When you didn't come home, we looked all over town. We thought that jerk killed you to." He said. "I'm glad we were wrong, brother." For the first time today, Jim felt safe and even smiled. "_How did you know to find me?_"

"Because I led them to you. "said a composed feminine voice. The air grew cold and the air began to blow the nearby leaves around them. The leaves formed a vortex then dispersed; a woman stood in their place. She was a medium-sized duck, dressed in an old black dress from the 1700s. She had long black hair, an oak staff where a raven perched itself. Her expression was that of a tired old woman, yet she didn't look a day over 30. "Greetings quadworth, I am Magica De Spell of Nega-Sanitatem.

"De Spell is an ancient sorceress that has watched over Anasia for centuries," Douglass explained. "Scrooge McDuck stole a magical artifact that was under her protection. A golden chain that grants its wearer with wealth and protection from magic, if combined with an object that they value. Which happened to be a dime of all things. She has made a prophecy, where McDuck was king and brought upon the end of the world. De Spell can't lay a hand on him to stop it, because of the chain's effects."

"However," Magica chimed in. "You have a skill set other than magic, that can be sharpened into a blade. In my vision, I see Scrooge asking for your assistance on matters beyond his control." She paused. "You must accept his proposal, and use it as an opportunity to get his #1 Dime." Jim looked at the witch. He didn't want his life laid before him, he wanted revenge not to be a hero. The sorceress spoke up as if she could read his mind. "Do not think of it as destiny. It is a beneficial partnership." She stared. "Sergei Starling is McDuck's left hand duck, so our paths a line in the long run."

"St. Canard still needs a quadworth protector, and I will train you in quadworth magic." Magica stomped her staff on the ground to make sure the young quadworth was paying attention. "If I am to help you, you must become the protector of St. Canard and its people. Do this, and you will get your revenge!" Jim gazed a Magica, she was offering him power in exchange for a dime. How could he refuse? Magic de Spell reached out her hand. Jim shook it gladly. "For the time being, you will stay with clan Muddlefoot, and your training will begin in the morning." De Spell said in instructors' tone.

Magic gripped Jim by the sleeve of his shirt, her expression had turned serious." You were not the only one I saw in my vision to bring down Nega-Sanitatem Scrooge McDuck." She said coolly. "I saw three possible champions who had a hand in McDuck's end." She paused for a moment. "I saw a future where it was you clad in yellow, another clad in purple, and a third will born when both were gone." Jim gave her a puzzled look "_What can you tell me about the third? If I fail and the world was destroyed, would they be nonexisting?"_ Jim asked. The witch answered. "If I had a single doubt that you would fail, I'd be putting _all_ my effort into the Purple Champion in Posi- Sanitatem. Your counterpart."

Before Jim could ask anything else, Magica threw down a bag of dust that hit the ground with a bang. Blue smoke rose from the ground and dissipated. Magic De Spell was gone. Jim wondered why she didn't tell him about the third champion, was she hiding something? He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, it was Douglass. "It is time to go, son," he said. "We had been preparing for the end for quite some time, and now that we know that McDuck is planning a hostile takeover, we are ready to fight to. I'd die first before I ever submit to him."

He looked to into the starless night as he followed the Muddlefoots to the car. If he's going to have his revenge on Sergei Jim Starling, he wasn't going to do so carrying his name. The duckling was no longer a child, he had a taste for blood from killing the rabbits, was driven by the urge to kill his father and hate. Jim had what he needed, his father had taught him his trade and had a way to harness his quadworth capabilities. He had the Muddlefoots as allies. He wasn't Jim Starling anymore... He was Negaduck!

2 Months later

Sanitatemverse

Nega-Duckburg

Sergei Starling disappeared from St. Canard that day and wasn't heard from for several weeks. He resurfaced months later, at the side of the Sanitatem Nega- Scrooge McDuck. The old billionaire had his sights on world domination. He had already made moves toward his goal. He had made Duckworth, a mercenary who had been loyal for many years, a general. Duckworth had many men at his disposal, including a young duckling by the name Fenton Crackshell- Cabrera. The orphan was taken under Duckworth's wing when he showed promise as a soldier.

Aside from mercenaries, Nega- McDuck had the best team of scientists money can buy. Dr. Ludwig Von Drake, a distant relative and renowned in multiple fields of study, and Dr. Waddlemeyer, a robotics and weapons inventor. Both However threw scientific ethics out the window and often destroyed lives on their way to "progress". Scrooge didn't mind though, as long as the results were in his favor. The only voice against it was Nega-Gyro Gearloose, an unwilling assistant of Waddlemeyer since his son had left him.

More of McDuck's family had also joined his cause. Merely because Scrooge gave them something in return. Donald Duck was his naval commander due to harsh, but effective, tactics as a pirate who terrorized the seas. As long as Scrooge paid, he was loyal. Fethry was put in charge of information and propaganda, being a journalist and all. The reporter didn't care if information that he fed the public was valid or not, he just wanted recognition to feed his ego. Gladstone Gander, however, is not among them, due to him being a jinx, and has been disowned by his family.

Donald's sister Della, was made chief of Scrooge's air force. She was a new, overprotective mother of 3. She only agreed to take the position, if her great uncle left her children out of it. Her men were composed of another mercenary group under McDuck, The Flying McQuacks. Their leader Ripcord McQuack had little patience for anything and often fought with his son Launchpad. The boy had shown a talent for flying, despite only being 8 years old. However, he had complete disregard for any rules or flight regulations. The boy felt like he was in a box that he couldn't get out, he just wanted the thrill of the flight. Eventually, Ripcord had enough and sent the boy to study in Cape Suzette, where the best flyers in the world resided, in hope that they would have better luck with him. This was against his wife's wishes.

His newly acquired spymaster, Sergei Starling, had a complex network called S.H.U.S.H., Starling's agents had already infiltrated most government buildings in Calisota and the Anasian Peninsula. He also _had_ a family of his own. The only remaining relative was his son in St. Canard. According to Starling, the child wouldn't amount to anything. However, that changed when he got a disturbing home video addressed to him.

Though Sergei called it a petty attempt of revenge, the young duck's message was heard loud and clear. Scrooge McDuck didn't like the idea of the young quadworth becoming a potential threat, in the long run, knowing just how capable family can be if motivated. However, his spymaster convinced him that the child would not be able to fully utilize his abilities without help and that he would send agents to dispose of him if he showed any signs of being dangerous.

Now with Starling's arrival, McDuck began to put his plan into action. He had abused the magic of his #1 dime to make his wealth, and cheat his way to the top. Money wasn't enough for him; he wanted the world. For years, he had schemed and manipulated his family and others to reach his goal. It was the time to act, and he set his sights on Anasia. Scrooge's golden curtain began to drape over the continent.

Two years later.

Sanitatem-verse

The new country of New Duckburg

The war for Anasia was swift and brutal, Starling's agents had major hand in crippling the government's hold and stability, and forced Nega- F.O.W.L., an international organization formed to protect against people like McDuck, underground The only other resistance against Scrooge was Flintheart Glomgold, a close rival being the second richest duck in the world, his wife Ma Beagle and her Beagle Boy Militia. Scrooge had stolen the deed to Duckburg from Beagle's grandfather and treated her family like outcasts.

Up till recently, the country of Usland, a close ally, and trade partner of Anasia supplied F.O.W.L and the B.B.M. with weapons and supply out of Cape Suzette, in hope of restoring the Anasian government. Unfortunately, once Anasia had fallen and any resistance had been driven underground, the newly form country of New Duckburg declared Usland an enemy. To avoid war, President Khan was forced to back off. However, it became clear that to Khan that McDuck planned to spread his golden curtain. Anasia was gone and New Duckburg rose in its place, with Scrooge McDuck as its king.

Launchpad stayed in Cape Suzette to complete his training, against his parent's wishes. Khan found out and agreed to have the duckling returned to his to them when he turned 18. Scrooge hated making deals with Khan, who was a rival in the market. None the less, if he wanted The Flying Mcquack's to remain involved, he would have to honor it. Launchpad became a hostage to ensure peace. Khan treated Launchpad like a son and gave him every opportunity to grow as an aviator, and the young duckling grew to respect the tiger.

The democratic city of St. Canard, was the last to fall. Its people still fought hard even after Anasia had disbanded and longer since it shared their border with Duckburg. Once the city was captured, Starling searched for his son in hope of finishing what he had started two years ago. McDuck insisted that he take care of it before the quadworth before he became a real threat. The spymaster had no luck and assumed the duckling had died during the war. While on another assignment, he gathered intel from his agents on gangs that had formed in the area when the city fell.

Scrooge had sent him there do deal with the "leeches" that stole from him. Starling was in St. Canard to set up defenses against the rising gangs. One of the gangs that caught Sergei's attention was the Muddlefoot Syndicate. The Muddlefoots had been his neighbors when he had lived with his family in St. Canard. The family had a military history and were the sort that would prepare for doomsday and take every gun with them. Douglas Muddlefoot was the family's head and had been arrested on possession of illegal arms and drugs. His son Herb, had been good friends with Jim.

However, according to the S.H.U.S.H agents, there was no sign of Jim amongst the gang's numbers. Though Sergei had his suspicions that the Syndicate had hidden the child, and used him for his rogue-like skills. Just in case, he had his spies watch the Muddlefoot house, and instructed his men to monitor the Muddlefoot Syndicate not destroy it. He returned to McDuck Manor in Duckburg, a temporary capital building until Castle McDuck was finished being built. Sergei laughed at the notion of calling Scrooge his "King", but not in front of the man himself. He had to stay on King Scrooge's good side if he wanted to continue to work for him, and to stay alive.

Somewhere in Nega-St. Canard.

The once thriving metropolis of St. Canard, was now a mound of rubble. Its people pick up the pieces as King McDuck's men move in and establish order. For the time being, St. Canardians gather scrap metal, scattered weapons, and anything of value to hand off to soldiers for a small amount of cash. However, gangs had risen from the ashes, and took advantage of it. They pooled in their earnings, hid some of the weapons they found and grew in strength and numbers. One such gang was the Muddlefoot Syndicate.

Herb and Negaduck climbed through the rubble of the St. Canard Arboretum, in search of anything of worth. The once beautiful glass building was nothing more than dust and dead plants. "Find anything Ji- I mean Negaduck?" Herb asked his friend, trying to remember his new name. Jim had insisted that he be called Negaduck from now on. Herb thought it was a silly name, but he honored it. Besides, it was probably better if the world forgot about Jim Starling, it would make it easier to evade the eyes of S.H.U.S.H. He's changed, just like his name. All he ever talks about is revenge.

The quadworth wore a torn black shirt, yellow hoodie, a pair of faded black jeans, and a black mask over his eyes. Douglass Muddlefoot insisted that Negaduck wear the hood and mask when out and about, though he didn't like his choice of yellow color. It was like a beacon for attention. Negaduck had grown quite fond of the color, for the mere fact that is was used to warn of dangerous animals and places. Magica De Spell had predicted this when she stated that Negaduck would become the yellow champion. The boy continued to refuse the idea of destiny and marked it up as a coincidence.

Negaduck would stay up all hours of the night training in hand to hand combat. Sometimes he would disappear, and not return until he had a dead rabbit in his hands. They always looked like they had been hit by a bludgeoned weapon, yet nobody questioned it. Food was hard to come by, and roadkill was often on the menu. Herb knew better though, Negaduck always hated rabbits. They used to share everything. Over the last two years, Negaduck started targeting bigger prey. He'd bring back cats, dogs, and at one point a deer.

Recently, rival gang members began to disappear to, they show up dead. Usually when Negaduck was gone for days. When Douglass asked him about it, Negaduck didn't deny it, he had killed them. He believed it was worth the risk of discovery if he reduced to the competition. Douglass however, wholeheartedly disagreed. Negaduck was destined to bring down the king he had to for fill, and couldn't do it if he was dead. The boy hated his life being laid out for him. This often led to screaming matches between the pair.

When he wasn't with the Syndicate, he was with Magica De Spell. According to her, he excelled at quadworth magic. He could maintain portals and summon the ones he wanted in the Void, yet he can't find warp holes outside the Void. De Spell gave him a red talisman with a gold border that allowed him to find warp holes outside the Void. Negaduck often made trips through the portals on his own and brought back items of value, which was used to further the Syndicate's success. He kept a little on the side, it was for a side project that he kept a secret, the only one who knew about it was Herb.

Though he would admit it, Negaduck had inherited his father's roguelike talents. He could sneak in a high-security convoy, steal what he wanted and leave unnoticed. Negaduck and Herb learned kickboxing from a fellow gang member. While Herb learned the practice as a to defend himself and those, he held close. Negaduck used as a weapon to break bones in the ring, making money off it. He gained a reputation and was nicknamed The Yellow Devil. He might have been a kickboxer, but he was at his best with melee weapons. The boy could take on 10 people with a broom. Negaduck However was a terrible shot and didn't bother with any guns or bows. He said it took the trill out of it.

Negaduck could fool most of the Muddlefoot Syndicate, by saying he killed for food, or he fought for money. He had a witty tongue like Sergei and his mother's tenacity. However, he could fool Herb or Douglass. He was no longer a child. He was a monster that relished the kill and was driven by loathing. The only reason Douglass Muddlefoot kept him around at this point is that Negaduck was key in saving Sanitatem. Herb still saw him as his friend, and a would-be leader if he put effort into it. Sure, he was different now, but he was the still the charismatic friend he had grown up with. For that Herb was loyal.

"Brother?" Herb called. Negaduck had been lost in thought. "Sorry, Herb what?" he asked. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked again. "No, not yet, here help me move this" Negaduck instructed, as he made his way to the large garden shed blocked by a large stone. The two ducklings heaved the rock out of the way, revealing the inside of an old shed. As expected, it was full of gardener's tools, bags of soil, and more withered plants. Something growled as they entered.

In the corner under a table was a female Doberman. She had a large gash on her side, must have escaped scavengers from the outside. From the looks of it, the dog had made her home here. There was a hole in the floor she could crawl in and out of. The feral beast bore its fangs growled again. Negaduck studied her wound. She had lost too much blood and wasn't going to make it, even with Sanitatem Trance. In Sanitatem, anything that lived had a unique ability to heal themselves. Magica De Spell had called it the Healing factor, or Sanitatem Trance the healing sleep.

Simply put, those born in the Sanitatem-verse can heal during a state of unconsciousness. It doesn't matter how badly your hurt or how sick you are, a good night's sleep is all you need. There had even been cases where limbs regrew, and infections disappeared. Negaduck often abused this ability while fighting for profit. He healed up and go at it again. Douglass tried to discourage this behavior by denying him morphing when he got beaten pretty badly. That didn't last long though when the young Negaduck found where he kept the heroin. Negaduck became addicted to the stuff, which led to the other reason he took advantage of the healing factor. It was to avoid the negative side effects of the drugs.

However, the Sanitatem Trance isn't perfect and had some drawbacks. The trance can only restore to the state you were born in if you were born sick or missing a limb, you stayed that way for the rest of your natural life. Those with S.T are not immortal; they still will grow old and die. It only works when you are in a comatose state, and will not allow you to wake for anything for at least 3 hours, more depending on how badly your hurt. If something were to happen to you when sleeping, you have no way to defend yourself.

During the Anasian War, soldiers and rebels alike would take turns guarding their comrades as they slept. It was common for the enemy to attack based on sleep patterns. In years past, it was against the International law of war to attack anyone if they were asleep. It was a rule about honor, but Scrooge McDuck came in and changed all that. He had no sense of honor, no remorse for the lives he has destroyed. The kind of duck Sergei Starling would be willing to follow. Magic De Spell said if he worked to take down King McDuck, he would get his revenge on Starling. It couldn't have worked out better.

The Doberman began to creep forward, intending on attacking them since they ignored her warning. Negaduck grabbed a nearby chainsaw and started it roader. She leaped into the air in a pounce, targeting Herb because he was larger and more threating in her eyes. However, the true danger came from something smaller. Negaduck jumped in front of his friend and sliced the dog in half before she could land. She lay dead on the ground. It was then they heard soft whimpering from under the desk she had been guarding. Upon closer exception, they found newborn pups. Negaduck turned pale.

He killed animals with easy in the past, but he never felt bad about it. Negaduck looked at the pups. They were blind and helpless, and he had just killed their only protector. The duckling picked up the puppies and thought back to his own mother who, like the Doberman, gave her life to protect her child. Even in a fight, she could not win. Negaduck handed one of the pups to Herb. "Let's see if your dad will let us keep them, it will be good to have dogs around." He said. Herb studied the small puppy in his hands, it was not enough to eat, besides he didn't think he could stomach eating something so cute. "What if Dad says no and wants them for food and skins?" Herb asked. Douglass left nothing to waste.

"If that is the case, then we'll keep them here and take care of them until they are old enough to do it themselves." He responded. "I refuse to kill something that can't run or defend itself." Herb looked to his friend, despite Negaduck's bloodlust, he followed a code. That part of him never changed. Negaduck looked around. 'Let's gather the tools, we can give them to Douglass" Negaduck asserted." He picked up the bloody chainsaw and examined it." I'll be keeping this." He said somewhat interested. "Are you going to sell it on the side?" Herb asked. "No," Negaduck replied. "It's just my kind of weapon." Herb looked at the saw then to Negaduck. "You have some serious issues, brother," Herb said, though they both knew that Negaduck would take it as a compliment.

Later

Khan's Market

The market was full of people and was known as Khan's Market, even though the tiger had nothing to do with it. It was meant to be an insult to the King, whose company was the sole provider and charged obscenely high prices. Most of the business owners that stayed operational after Scrooge's take over disappeared, including St. Canard's own Budd Flood, who owned a couple of water bottling companies. Flood aid the people after the fall of St. Canard and started just giving water for free. Lookouts were posted outside the wall, in case any of McDuck's men showed up. Khan's Market was designed to be taken down quickly if they did. St. Canardians still actively defied Scrooge McDuck's rule any way they could and treated the gangs like heroes.

Negaduck and Herb wandered through the market, Herb had said he was running errands for Douglass. However, Negaduck knew the real reason he came. They reached the baker's booth; a girl was taking fresh bread on the counter next to the money they earned that day. The canary wore heavy black makeup, dark clothes, and unkempt hair. Herb stared at her from a distance. Day after day he dragged Negaduck to see Binky, and frankly, Negaduck was getting tired of his friend's lack of confidence. "Just go up and talk to her," the duckling said. "It not like she's gonna bit." Herb looked at Negaduck slightly red. "Easy for you to say, you have a way with people." He rebuttal. Negaduck thought for a moment, "Your right." He said handing his puppy to Herb and made his way to Binky.

"What are you doing, come back!" Herb tried to shout, but it barely came out above a whisper. Negaduck leaned on Binky's booth and his hand disappeared. Not that the canary would notice, her attention was on Negaduck's blabbing mouth. Herb couldn't hear what he was saying from where he was standing, but he knew what Negaduck was up to just how he was moving his hands. Herb felt a sudden ping of rage and marched up to the booth in a huff. He grabbed Negaduck by the scuff of his sleeve and shook it, and bread fell out. Herb shoved Negaduck away from the booth. "How dare you steal from the best baker in St. Canard, and in Khan's Market no less!" Herb bellowed.

"_Best Baker_!?" Negaduck exclaimed. "_I am not paying for stale bread_!" Herb wanted to wring Negaduck's neck, but Binky beat him to it. She picked up a rolling pin off the table and began to whack Negaduck with it. "Do not come to my family's booth again you thief!" she roared. Negaduck caught the pin mid-swing and yanked out her hand. He tossed to the ground then tackled Herb, took back his pup, and disappeared into the crowd. Binky crossed her arms and turned to Herb. "Friend of yours?" she asked in a salty tone. "Not after I'm done with him," Herb responded. He and Negaduck had disagreements before, usually over things bigger than stealing bread.

What Herb didn't understand is why Negaduck got caught in the first place. Negaduck was a good thief, and could have easily taken out Binky, but why didn't he? Negaduck knew that he admired any form of rebellion against the King. Herb thought for a moment then felt silently dumbfounded. Negaduck got pinched on purpose and used Herb's beliefs against him. It was to give him a chance to impress Binky. Binky eyed the pup in Herb's hands. "Is that a puppy?" she asked excitedly. "I haven't seen one in ages! Does she have a name?" she asked.

Herb thought for a moment." Her name is Ginger." He answered. Binky looked at him inquisitively. "Like the character from _Pelican's Island_?" the canary inquired. "Yes!" Herb said excitedly, having found someone who knew the old show. Binky smiled amused. "Since Mcduck took over, we watched the program as a past time, kind of nice to meet someone else who I can talk to about it," Binky said before she started blabbering about it. Herb gave a mental sigh of relief. He was going to have to thank Negaduck for this, he might be a monster, but he cared in his own way. Herb took notice that the money on the bread counter was gone. Negaduck must have swiped it when he was talking to Binky. The gosling should have known the duckling had an ulterior motive. The young birds talked at Khan's Market for the remainder of the day and forgot about Negaduck.

Somewhere else in St. Canard.

Negaduck took the back streets of the city as he made his way to Magica's hut outside of town. McDuck had armed soldiers on every block. Since St. Canard was the last stand of the Anasian rebellion, Scrooge wanted to make an example of it. His army was not there to defend it, they were there to shot anyone they thought was a gang member or a rebel in hiding. They bullied the people as a past time. McDuck provided no aid to the city if the guards didn't get you, the lack of medical treatment will. At times like this, The Sanitatem Trance was a real blessing. However, the massive number of soldiers were not just there to oppress civilians. They were on a duck hunt for McDuck's oldest enemy, Magica de Spell.

A soldier wandered on to Negaduck's route and saw the duckling with a small pouch of cash. Though the quantity was small, it was enough to make the guard act on it. "Hey, kid," the guard called out. "where did you get that?". Negaduck looked in the soldier's direction and tried to be on his best behavior. "I earned it sir," He said. "How?" The soldier asked. "You didn't get by working. The King has closed the factories and docks temporally." Negaduck had completely forgotten about that. Since McDuck took over, St. Canard became a fishing and factory district for McDuck industries.

"So, if you didn't earn by honest labor, how did you come across the doe?" The soldier said pulling out his rifle. "Do you know the penalty for stealing is, boy?" The people around them stopped to watch the scene unfold. Negaduck wanted to, and could of, kill the guard and make a run for it. However, the last thing he needed, was Sterling to come and investigate the death of a soldier. Not to mention soldiers' comrades would take it out on the people, he was supposed to protect, as his deal with De Spell states. Negaduck did the next best thing and gripped the puppy tightly. He untied the pouch, dumped its content on the ground and ran.

A crowd gathered around the spilled coins, everyone wanting a piece. The soldier's eyes locked one to Negaduck as he ran down an ally. He followed suit. Negaduck knew he could outrun the older warrior and make his getaway. Unexpectedly a warp hole formed with a crack, causing Negaduck to come to a halt. The portal, from what he could tell, didn't go to the Void, it led straight to Posi-Sanitatem. De Spell had told him not to go there without her. The guard tackled the duckling and both fell through the warp hole. It closed behind them.


	7. The Purple Champion

Back in Primeverse

Negaduck-Prime sat tapping his fingers on the table. He came into the interrogation room with questions of his own. It didn't make sense to him. There was only one Negaverse, and only one Negaduck. The fact that Negawing had suggested otherwise angered him. There was something else to, the Negaverse, that the geezer clone mentioned, was mostly ruled by a Nega-Scrooge McDuck with Sanitatem-Negaduck's father by his side. It was much like his world. Except, Scrooge took the title of Dictator instead of King and Negaduck's father's name was Simon not Sergei.

"I don't buy it," Negaduck said irritability. "The is only one Negaverse, besides if there was more than one, how come I and De Spell didn't pass through any of them while on the trans-dimensional train?" "_Simple_," Negawing answered in his 2nd personality. "**The train is designed to travel to the posi-side of any given universe and skips its Negaverse. The Negaduck clones, like you, we're too caught up in their agendas to notice your presence in their world.**" Negawing saw that Negaduck was still not convinced and rolled his eyes. "_Come on_," he said. "_You had to at least notice that some of the Darkwing clones recognized you. Darkwing Doubloon sure did."_

"The pirate?" Darkwing asked. "_He sees himself as a privateer, but yes_," Negawing answered. "**We met him after the Darkwing Crisis. Doubloon often had run-ins with a yellow-clad pirate bearing the title Dread Pirate Negaduck.**" Negaduck-Prime cut in. "Let me guess, you were there to mark off your little hit list." The older clone smirked. "_Yep,_**" **he responded. "_Sailed around with Doubloon for the better part of a year to do so. Tossed the Posi-Megavolt into the ocean, he short-circuited and drowned. Of Course, Doubloon took issue with it. He wanted Megavolt to face justice for his crimes. Still don't see why though, The Caribbean-Verse "justice" would have him hanged him anyway."_

"**Because it is a due process of law.**" The 1st personality answered. "**If we had waited until we got back to the mainland, they would have killed him for us, and it would have been clean.**" Negawing gave himself a look of contradiction. "_Look Mr. Proficient, you and I both know that we can't take the risk that they would be stupid enough to let the rat rot in a cell. Besides, even if they did, we have to waste more time in that world sailing back with Darkwing Doufool to make sure. We had confirmed that our main target wasn't even there"__**.**_ Negawing was about to say something against his 2nd personality again but decided against it. "**You might be right, but still there is a system for a reason. We must follow the law where we can.**"

Darkwing Prime was confused. Negawing had talked about killing the pirate Megavolt as if it wasn't a big deal, even though Megavolt Prime was listening to him in the other room. Yet, he wanted to wait at first to follow the laws of the land. Why would a coldhearted killer do something like that? There was something else that didn't sit right with him. Negawing's account with Darkwing Doubloon suggests that he had completed the list before, and if that is true, just how many Megavolts and other unfortunate souls did he kill up until his arrival in Primeverse? "So..." Drake started, wanting to get back on track. "Where were we..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Posi-Sanitatem

45 years ago

St. Canard.

Negaduck and the soldier landed in another ally with a thud. The soldier's helmet fell off, and into Negaduck's lap. Inside, was the name Reid Talon etched in white thread. Talon got up quickly, the chicken snatched up his helmet from the duckling, put it on. He looked around for a second bewildered, then glowered at Negaduck. "Did you think that light show was going to save you?" he barked. "How did you do that anyway?" he pointed his rifle at the duckling. Negaduck laughed to himself in his head. It wasn't common knowledge that the Multiverse existed. He tucked the small pup away in his coat pocket and reached for the chainsaw he had managed to keep hold of.

Before he got its engine running a small figure jumped up a wrapped his arms around Reid's collar. It was another duckling, he was in a school uniform, had blue eyes, and was around the same age as Negaduck. "**Don't know who you are mister**." He said. "**But having a gun in this area is strictly prohibited, but seeing how you came out of that warp hole you probably didn't know that.**" The unknown duckling removed the chicken's helmet and bashed it against his head. Talon fell to the ground unconscious and the duckling landed on his feet.

He approached Negaduck, and Negaduck got a better look at his face. The duckling bared a striking resemblance to himself. A raven flew down from one of the building, it was Poe, Magica's brother. "Negaduck!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! Magica de Spell told you explicitly not to come here!" The small raven landed on his head. "_It's not like I had much of a choice!_" Negaduck said to the raven, gesturing to the incapacitated soldier on the ground. Nega- Poe flew down from his head and expected the chicken. "It is going to be a while before he comes to." He said.

The other duckling spoke up, "**So you're the yellow champion Magica De Spell was talking about, my name is Drake Mallard, your counterpart.**" He went silent. "**Sorry about the warp hole, I was practicing forming portals to the Negaverse, didn't expect for something to come out the other end.**" Drake reached out his hand for Negaduck to shake it. The yellow-clad duckling took his offer and shook it. "_So, you can form portals other worlds_?" Negaduck asked. "**Not exactly**," Drake answered. **"Only between Posi and Nega Sanitatem, I can find them too.**" Poe moved and sat on Drake's head.

"Come now boys," he barked and pointed his wing toward Talon. "This isn't the place to have this conversation." Drake turned pale and started shooing Poe off his head. "**Poe**!" he shouted. "**You know I don't like when you sit up there, get off!**" Poe flew away from Drake and landed on a nearby park bench. "Seriously this again," Poe responded in a deadpan. "Has your O.C.D turned you into a germaphobe?" Drake turned slightly red. "**No, it hasn't!**" Drake said angerly. "**And its C.D.O! I don't know where your feet have been.**" Drake and Negaduck exited alleyway. Poe moved to the top of Negaduck's head and nested in his hair.

"See," Poe said trying to prove a point. "Negaduck doesn't complain, do you have any idea how much energy it takes to keep up with the both of you?" Negaduck reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the pup. "_True,_" He responded. "_However, you get no free rides_." He handed the small puppy to Poe. _"I need you to watch pipsqueak until I can find my way back to the Negaverse._" Poe looked at the small Doberman, he gently took the pup from Negaduck and tucked him under his wing. "Fine," he said. "have it your way." Now that the dog was taken care of, Negaduck took a look around, to take in the Posi- St. Canard.

The city was a busy metropolis full of people. It was not in shambles like his own world and was still under the rule of the Anasian government. It was as if the Anasian War never happened and St. Canard went on without a care. Negaduck watched as a woman argued with a local street bender about having to pay a 1.00 for a hotdog. An elephant throwing a fit because he missed the bus. Negaduck felt a ping of disgust for it and its first world problems.

As much as Negaduck wanted to stay due to his curiosity, he needed to get back to the Nega-Sanitatem. If Poe is here, Magica de Spell can't be far. The last thing, he wanted, was a lecture from her about his disobedience. Negaduck often practice quadworth magic on his own, which angered the witch when she caught him. Magic was a strict mentor and, like Douglass, was paranoid and did like didn't like Negaduck traveling the Multiverse without her or Poe. This often led to arguments between Negaduck and De Spell. However, with an abrupt tap of her staff, the duckling would admit defeat and even sometimes apologize. The only time Negaduck backed down from a fight was with the old witch. He might be a quadworth, but he knew his limits.

He felt around his pocket for his red talisman that could help him find a way out of Posi-Sanitatem. However, it wasn't there. Negaduck walked back into the alleyway and searched the ground for it, Drake followed. The red device was nowhere in sight. "_Crap, it's gone._" Negaduck said. "**What is**?" Drake asked. "_A red talisman De Spell gave to me to find warp holes,_" Negaduck explained. **"Pff, you don't need that**_,_" Drake said with confidence and pride. "**You've got me, I can find warp holes remember**_._" Negaduck looked at his egotistical copy. He was glad he was a humble duck, then again Herb and Douglass had always told him otherwise, and he relished the praise he got as "The Yellow Devil".

"_Can you find any?_" Negaduck asked. Drake looked around, walked from one end of the alley to the other. "**No, not here.**" He answered. "**Nega- Magic De Spell is probably at camp, maybe she can help. I'll keep an eye out for warp holes though we are unlikely to find any.**" Negaduck didn't like the idea of coming clean to Magica about having lost his talisman...again. "_Let's just look around town, we don't need her help._" Drake frowned he didn't approve of Negaduck avoiding the easy way back home. Poe spoke up Drake could. "No, you can't weasel your way out of this one young man. You know as well as we do that you need to get back to the Negaverse post haste." The yellow-clad duckling glowered at the raven. Poe continued.

"Hey, don't give that look, you were being careless today, as usual, seriously one day your irresponsible behavior is going to get you killed one day." Negaduck opened his mouth to protest, but the raven was right. Going to see Magica was necessary if he wanted to get home. "_Fine,_" Negaduck said defeated. "_So, where is this camp anyways?_" Drake answered. "**The camp is in the entertainment district of St. Canard. I live there with my Aunt Shera; she is the contortionist for the circus in residence Cirque Du Duck." **

Negaduck vaguely remembered Nega- Shera, Sergei's aunt and she wanted nothing to do with her nephew's family. She was utterly convinced that we consorted with demons to gain the power of a quadworth. Shera was half right; Sergei was working for Nega-Scrooge Mcduck after all. Before the Anasian War, Shera was a big shot actress, that spoke out against Mcduck. A few days later a plane crashed into her home, it was declared an accident but Negaduck knew better. Sergei wouldn't lift a finger to help his family, he probably even gave the order. If Drake was living with Shera, what happened to Posi – Sergei, and Ziptonia? Negaduck pushed the thought from his mind, it wasn't his business. The trio left the alley and a sleeping Reid Talon.

On their way to the cirque camp, Drake explained his family had been in Cirque Du Duck for 3 generations. He was nothing more than a busboy for now, but when he was older, he joined the troop as an illusionist and stunt performer. Drake had a thing for theatrics, the alure of the dark and mysterious fascinated him. Shera however, wanted him to have a stable and safe life. She thought he could do better than the circus life. She and Magica De Spell often argued about his future. "Frankly, I don't believe fate, I barely believe in magic," Drake said. "I just want to be a performer." Poe frowned. "You and Negaduck are going get used to the fact that you have a destiny in this Universe." He said. "Besides, your aunt and Magica only want you to get out of the business after what happened with your parents."

Negaduck looked at is counterpart who went silent. "_Dad did the right thing_," Drake responded sounding somewhat proud. "_My mother... well was my mother_." his tone turned sour No one said a word for the rest of the trek to the camp. Negaduck wonder what had happened. Drake seemed to be a happy guy, yet mentioning his mother, put a damper on his mood. Sergei Mallard was apparently a good person, and Ziptonia wasn't even in the picture. This didn't surprise him though, the Negaverse and the Posiverse mirrored each other. The roles might be the same, but the people are not. Negaduck guess their parents and dislike of destiny was a way they were alike. After a couple of hours, they had reached the camp.

Camp Cirque Du Duck was a bustle of activity, stagehands and performers running to and froe, tents and large R.V.s, cages, and pens filled with animal Negaduck hadn't seen in a long time. At the center of the camp was a fire pit with a small fire going. A small rat sat on a log and turned to see Drake and the others. He was wearing the same uniform as Drake was and wore a large pair of glasses. He hopped off the log and made his way to them. "Drake," he said. "I didn't know you had a twin." "**He's not my brother Elmo, he's my cousin from out of town, Negan."** Poe had made it clear to both Drake and Negaduck, that the existence of the Negaverse is a secret. They came up with a story in case it came up. Though Negaduck would have preferred to use his name, he could see why going around as "Negaduck" was a bad idea. He certainly wasn't to go around as Jim!

"Hello, my name is Elmo Sputterspark," the rat introduced himself. "Your, aunt is looking for you Drake, you know how she is when your late, she's at your trailer." Drake looked at his watch. "**Oh, I better check in with her**," Drake responded. He looked over to Negaduck, he seemed distracted by the activity in the camp. "**Do you mind taking Negan to see Magica De Spell**." He continued. "**We have arranged for him to stay with her while he visits for a few days.**" Negaduck's wandering mind snapped back to real-time, he had forgotten why they were here in the first place. "_Yes, I'd like to know where she's set up_." Negaduck answered. "Sure," Elmo said. He looked around for a moment then checked what looked like a phone. "_Was he waiting for something?_" Negaduck thought. With a wave goodbye, Drake left and made his way across the camp.

Drake entered the camper, it was empty. Elmo had said that Shera was here. So, where is she? He took this as an opportunity to change his clothes. He now sported a purple plaid shirt over a black T-shirt with blue jeans. Drake wandered to the other end of the trailer. The trailer was filled with old photos and posters. Mostly of Shera, Sergei, and Drake. There were none of his mothers. Drake sat a desk in a corner near the front seat. Aside from bills, and stray paper, a framed diploma sat on the left side. It was a doctorate awarded to Sergei D. Mallard. Still no sign of Shera. Drake helped himself to organize her bills and notes. A small sheet of notebook paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and read it. His face grew pale, and he checked his calendar. After thumbing through and find today's date, he darted to the exit.

Elmo had lied to him, to get him to leave the firepit. Every year the beagle boys came to collect protection money. They had made it clear that they mean business 5 years ago. Unfortunately, the cirque can't pay up this year. Drake grabbed his crossbow he had used to practice his stunts and magic. Today, someone was going to get hurt. Everyone knew the Beagles meant business target. This is probably why Elmo sent him on a goose chase back home, and why he helped Negan find Magica's tent on the east end of the camp. The Cirque does what it can to protect its own. When Magica moved in and for told of the world's end, they became increasingly protective of Drake. They were superstitious folk. He was tired of people trying to protect him, now it was his turn to return the favor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ziptonia thought she married a big shot doctor, not a small-time physician. She had met Sergei in college and saw the success he could be, and a rich wife he could make her. The young Ziptonia wasted no time wooing Sergei Mallard, and by the end of the year, they were wed. Ziptonia was right, Sergei became a phenomenal doctor, and could have become a surgeon of some renown. However, once Sergei learned that Ziptonia was pregnant, he thought it would be best to stay close to home and raise their child close to family. Ziptonia was angered by this, the life she had pictured for herself was gone, because of a runt. Sergei became the Cirque Du Duck's physician.

Ziptonia became an alcoholic after Drake was born. She would have done it sooner hadn't Sergei prevented her from doing so while pregnant with Drake. The mother wanted nothing to do with the child and ignored him whenever she could, at one point she had "accidentally" almost dropped his egg off the roof of the Fun House. Ziptonia also began to spend money she didn't have a, borrowed from Posi- F.O.W.L., and wasted it at the casino. She often stole from funds that Sergei had set aside for Drake and from the Cirque, to feed her gambling addiction. Eventually, Sergei had enough and divorced her. She left the Cirque, leaving Sergei and Drake, and never came back.

5 years later.

An arrow hit the target dead in the center. Drake had been practicing all morning. The boy was alone in the training yard, he just finished the mound of homework that had been given to him. Otherwise, Shera wouldn't let him practice. She and his dad have told him that his circus life was short term. That he had a chance to be more than a sideshow act. Drake never saw eye to eye with them on it. Sergei wanted to give him the best education possible, so he had started enrolling him in a private school. He was currently taking extra shifts at the E.R. to pay for Drake's tuition. Even with the Sanitatem Trance, there were still fatal accidents and stupid decisions made, so the facilities were necessary. Sergei often didn't get home until late.

Drake took up archery and began to practice stage magic. Ever since Nega- Magica de Spell joined the troop as a fortune teller and spoke of his destiny. De Spell insisted that he have skills other than quadworth magic. Drake hated the idea of destiny but didn't mind learning a different skill set. He wanted to be apart of the troop, so he took up the two skills. The young duckling always felt a ping of satisfaction when performing illusions or hitting the target. Aside from that, he learned Muay Thai from Goose Lee, another member of Cirque Du Duck. Drake, try as he might, never cold fully master the martial art and Lee constantly reminded him of it. The duckling never earned his black belt.

Magica had said that he was to be Posi-St. Canard's guardian. He intended to do so, nothing happened in St. Canard where a quadworth was needed. None the less, the witch trained him anyway. Drake could form portals to the Sanitatem Negaverse; however, he was never allowed to enter. Magic De Spell had made it clear to him that it was forbidden for him to go there. When he asked why she simply stated that he needs to stay here, for now, it wasn't time to travel to the Negaverse just yet.

Sergei was a quadworth like his son. He could warp anywhere in Posi- Sanitatem, but it did take a lot out of him the further he teleported away from St. Canard. He had told drake once, that like him he was to protect the city since the extradimensional activity was very low, he became a doctor instead, to help those who really need it. The idea of Drake being able to warp to other, dangerous worlds, put the father on edge and he became very protective. He often pestered Magica, to make sure she was doing everything in her power to prepare him to save the world. Sergei was also the one who got Goose Lee to train Drake in self-defense. He wanted nothing left to chance.

Drake turned to the next 3 targets and fired his arrows. All landed near the center of the other their mark. Someone clapped slowly behind him. Drake turned to see a large beagle accompanied by the cirque's owner Bart T. Ratcliff. The small elderly rat seemed nervous. The beagle approached the boy "You're a nice shot," he said. "Ever considered joining the Beagle Boys? We could use your skill in our numbers." Drake stepped away from the Beagle. "**No, and what idiot would go around telling a complete stranger that they are in a gang?**" The Beagle did nothing, though he looked like wanted to bash the duckling's head in. Ratcliff coughed. "Mr. Thick Beagle, you are here to talk nothing more." Thick glowered at the ringmaster but took his advice anyway.

"Sorry, gramps." He responded. "I just wanted to meet Ziptonia's kid, that's all." Drake was not surprised that the criminal knew of his mother. He never met her, she left before he hatched. Besides, she made it clear to him, that she wanted nothing to do with her son. Drake had sent her a letter when he was younger, and Ziptonia sent it back unopened. The last he heard, she was deep in debt and was a regular at the St. Canard prison for public intoxication. He only knew this because his father bailed her out once.

"Come, Drake," Ratcliff instructed. "We are holding an emergency meeting, your father will be there, go find him.". Drake did as he was told and made his way to the firepit. It was packed full of people and members of the Beagle Boys. Everyone in the cirque had come to attend, they looked worried. Drake found Sergei amongst the crowd with Shera, he was angry. Drake had never seen him this mad before, let alone something that would take him away from the hospital. Sergei's eyes locked on Drake as the child approached. He reached out and held him close protectively with an iron grip.

Ratcliff was in the center of the firepit. A small young female beagle met him there, Thick was with her. "Everyone is accounted for Ma," Thick said. "Good," Ma Beagle said before she turned to speak with Ratcliff. "I've done as you asked," the elderly rat menaced. "Release my grandson." Ma Beagle motioned to the crowd; two beagles appeared with Elmo in their claws. They let him go and he ran straight to his grandfather's arms. Ma didn't understand why people would do anything to help their families. They are meant to be assets. She turned her attention to the unsettled crowd.

"I am sure you are wondering why I had you gathered around the fire pit." She said in a loud authorize voice. "I'm here on behalf of my patron, and you will be seeing a lot more of me." She paused. "I am sure you all remember Ziptonia," Sergei tighten his grip on Drake's arm as Ma beagle mentioned the gold digger. "For the past 3 years, Ziptonia amassed an enormous debt from my employer. However, instead of paying it off, she disappeared for a while." Ma Beagle walked to the other side of the pit, looking around her. "They found her two days ago in a shack dead. "the beagle continued in an annoyed tone. Murmurs rose from the crowd. Drake looked at his father. He was somewhat saddened by the news, but not enough to cry.

The small beagle waited for the talking to stop before she spoke again." Normally, we would collect the debt from the remaining kin." Sergei and Sheri looked at each other, then to Drake. They were worried, Ziptonia never truly left their lives. "However, my employers thought of a better way to collect their money, and put this tourist trap to good use." Ratcliff glowered at the beagle; he didn't like where she was going. Ma Beagle ignored the rat and continued. "Your location in St. Canard is ideal for our smugglers to trade of items, have discreet meetings, and lay low for a while, etc." She turned to Ratcliff. "Give me the deed to Cirque Du Duck, the debt will be forgiven and you can go back to your lives cleaning peanut for the most part." She paused. "They are only making this offer once."

Sergei, not wanting to lose his home to thugs, let go of Drake, and rushed to the fire pit in a huff. "Bart," he said. "Don't take their offer, this is our problem you don't have to do this," Ma peered at the Mallard. "This is between me and the rat," she growled. "Then again we can use the service of a doctor in our mist." Sergei turned his attention to the beagle half his size. "We will pay off the debt, but we are going to do it legally!" He hissed. The two grimaced at each other and began to argue. Ratcliff motioned Elmo to join the crowd. He did so and ran to find Drake and Sheri. Elmo's and Drake's families had been friends for years.

Ratcliff waved his hand, Ma and Sergei went silent. "I assume you have made your decision," Ma beagle said. "Preferably the right one." Ratcliff jabbed his cane at Ma Beagle. "Sergei is a valued member of Cirque Du Duck we take care of our own. However, he's right, and we will not perform illegal activity to pay off the debt." Ma Beagle glowered at the elderly ringmaster, who peered back to show he was not intimidated. "You can tell your employer they will not get a single penny out of me or the Mallards!" Ratcliff smirked. "Besides, Scrooge McDuck is our benefactor, and I doubt you want him on your tail! Now get off my property before I have you removed!"

Ma Beagle seemed calm about Ratcliff's rejection of her proposal. "Your right," she said. "but, if I had to pick between McDuck and My boss, I'd pick the ladder." She swatted Ratcliff's cane away and turned to address the crowd. "Since your leader has refused my patron's offer, we have to resort to plan B." Ma Beagle smirked as she spoke. "From this day forward, Cirque Du Duck will pay the Beagle Boys protection money every year to pay off the debt and then some." The small beagle shoved a banknote into Ratcliff's hand. Ratcliff raised an eyebrow. He and Sergei studied the note then directed their attention to Ma beagle.

"I believe I had made myself clear," he said. "I will not change my stance on the matter." Ma Beagle scoffed, "Stop acting like you have a choice, I am not going back to my employers with nothing. They are not the forgiving type." Black smoke began to rise from one of the Haunted House and screams were heard from its direction. Beagles came running from the entrance with gasoline tanks and bloodied crowbars. Ratcliff and Sergei darted to the fire. The crowd began to disperse, either fleeing or going to find water to put out the fire. Drake followed Ratcliff and his father, fighting through the frightened crowd. Shera and tried to nab Drake before he could get away but grabbed Elmo who tried to follow suit.

Drake caught up with them in front of the source of the fire. The building belonged to the Macawbers, another sideshow act at the cirque who ran the haunted house. Outside the tent was Nega-Magica De Spell holding a two-year-old Morgana Macawber. Morgana was sound asleep, unaware of everything going on around her. Other residences of the cirque began to arrive with buckets of water but were blocked off by Beagle Boys with bats and crowbars. Magica turned to Ratcliff. "The thugs rushed in a battered most of the people inside!" She said. "I dispatched most of them, however, a few got away and set the house on fire in their escape."

Orange flames rose from the building. Sergei ran toward the blaze, Drake grabbed him by his arm. "_What are doing_?!" Drake exclaimed. Sergei yanked his arm free of his son. "Drake!" the overprotective father yelled. "Go find Shera and stay with her, this is no place for a child." Drake disregarded his father's command. "_It no place for you either_," he replied. Sergei grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "What would you have me do?" Sergei asked. "_Not run into fire, even with Santarem Trance you could..._" his voice trailed off. "If I don't, they _will_," Sergei answered. Sergei pushed his son aside and ran toward the haunted house.

Magica nabbed Drake by the back of his collar with her free hand, when he began to follow Sergei into the blaze. Sergei tore of the wooden bars the Beagle Boys use to trap the family inside. Thick and Ma Beagle arrived on the scene, to watch their handy work, Ratcliff saw them and scurried over. He pleaded for them to let the cirque douse the fire, but they merely laughed at him. "I told you," Ma Beagle said in a smug tone. "_I only made the offer once_". The house exploded with Sergei and the rest of the Macawbers inside. De Spell instinctively tucked both Morgana and Drake under her cloak at the sound of the bang. Everyone was knocked to the ground by the blast.

Drake's ears rang with the sound of the explosion, and his vision became blurry. Magica was trying to tell him something, but he could not hear over the ringing. He looked around his surroundings. Ma Beagle and Thick were jumping around excitedly and hollering. Ratcliff was in a state of shock, other members of the cirque troop ran past him with buckets of water to stop the fire from spreading. Morgana had woken up and was crying. Shera and Elmo arrived, Elmo ran to his grandfather and tried to pull him together. Shera made her way to Drake and the others.

It was faint, but Drake could hear her yelling as his hearing came back." Drake! Drake!" she said. "Are you O.K.!? Where is your father?!" Drake couldn't speak, all he could do was look at the raging inferno. He looked at the ground, trying not to cry. His father was a hero, he was going to come out on top an save the Macawbers. Shera wrapped Drake in her arms as De spell soothed Morgana. Drake waited for what seemed like hours before he realized that his father wouldn't be coming back. His tears burned down his cheeks, and he buried his face into Shera's chest. The Beagles departed as the fire died done. All that remained was ash.

Ratcliff and Ma Beagle had a little chat the day after. It was clear to him now that if he didn't comply with their demands, the Beagle Boys would cause another tragedy in service to their unnamed employer. Every year on the anniversary of the Deaths of the Macawbers and Sergei Mallard, they come to collect the protection money from Ratcliff, and took anything they wanted from the cirque. Morgana was the only survivor of the Macawbers. Nega -Magica De Spell took her in. Ratcliff cut ties with McDuck. The old-timer didn't want McDuck to find out and call the police, making the situation worse.

Drake lived with Shera now, and she became more adamant about Drake leaving the cirque when he was old enough. Magica De Spell offered a safe haven, but Shera Mallard refused. His Aunt wanted him to abandon the practice of quadworth magic and have a simple safe life. She and Magica argued a lot. Shera didn't care about St. Canard or the possible end of the world. She just wanted her only remaining relative to be safe. Magica convinced her, that if Drake didn't fill the role of the Purple Champion, no one will be safe.

As the year's past, the cirque slowly became bankrupt without the backing of McDuck, and couldn't meet the Beagle's demand this year. The people of St. Canard heard rumors of Cirque Du Duck being a partner of the Beagle Boys, and its reputation suffered. Drake had enough. He was tired of everyone trying to protect him and treating him like he was helpless. He could fiend for himself and protect others. Sergei laid down his life to protect his home and he intended to do the same. No one was going to suffer at the hands of the Beagle Boys again. He was going to protect everyone, even if it meant going against Shera and Magica, and _getting dangerous_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Drake hustled to the fire pit; the Beagles always picked up the cash there. When he arrived, there wasn't a soul in sight. He let out a groan of frustration, no one was where they're supposed to be. Elmo had known Drake had planned to take action this year, he and Ratcliff would do anything to not have the repeat to the Macawber house fire. An ear-piercing scream came from the east side of the camp followed by shouts. Drake started to run in that direction. He was worried that he might be too late.

A little earlier

Elmo and Negaduck made their way to the east end of the camp. The rat looked over Negan. Drake never mentioned a cousin before. Elmo looked around again then to his communications device. He was nervous, the Beagle Boys hadn't responded to him since he told them that the Cirque Du Duck couldn't make quota this year. Elmo was considered a child genius and had the know-how to rival any electrical engineer. However, he was known to have sticky fingers, and shoplifted items to further his own projects. The Beagles took notice and put the 15-year-old on their payroll. However, Elmo only agreed to join, to be eyes and ears of Ratcliff. He never forgot the damage the caused to his family and friends. Besides, the money he gained from the Beagle Boys, helped pay them off every year.

When they made it to the east end of the camp, Thick was there with other beagles armed with guns and bats. "Thick what are you doing here?" Elmo asked. "I thought we were to meet at the fire pit like every year." Thick left the group of Beagles "Sparky," Thick addressed Elmo playfully. "We were wondering where you were, sorry if this is short notice," he paused when he saw Negaduck. Thick handed a crowbar to a startled Elmo. "Ma doesn't trust you enough you see, said you tell everyone at the cirque our plan." Thick's expression turned serious.

"The Cirque Du Duck didn't pay their can't pay their dues this year. So we are going take possession of anything we want." This is your chance to prove her wrong. Your gonna help us reteach these clowns what happens when they don't pay the Beagle Boys." Elmo stared at the crowbar then back at Thick. Some of the Beagles snickered. Poe took flight with the Negaduck's pup in his talons and vanished into the crowd. Elmo could feel the eyes of the beagles and the crowd that began to form. He began to tremble. "I..." Sputterspark stuttered. "I support the gang...bu..but...I..ca..cant..."

Thick's faced darkened. "Ma was wrong," he growled. "She thought you would be a traitor, but you're a _coward_." The large beagle lowered his gaze to Negaduck. "I bet you even brought Ziptonia's brat as a peace offering!" he barked. Elmo wanted to run, but he couldn't abandon Negan to the mercy of the Beagles. He grabbed Negan's arm and was prepared bolt. Negan, however, didn't move an inch, when Elmo faced the duckling, he was surprised to see him looking directly at Thick. The expression on Negan's face was smug and was daring Thick. Thick scoffed. "Well, well, little Drakey has come out to play," Thick said under the impression that he was talking to Drake. "Haven't seen you in 5 years, your aunt and that witch always make sure you're not around. Come to get your revenge?"

Thick approached Negaduck and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, Mallard," he said tauntingly. "Do you even have the guts to stand up to me? The rest of your cirque family sure don't. Don't even remember the last time someone stood up to the Beagle Boys?" The last thing Thick saw was Negaduck's pointy teeth and a metal glint before the sound of an engine starting. Negaduck pulled his chainsaw in an upward swing and severed Thick's arm from his body. Thick fell backward holding his wound. Elmo jumped back, away from Negan. "What the hell is wrong with you!" The rat exclaimed as he rushed over to Thick. "Do you have any idea of who this is?!" Thick's panicked screams attracted the attention of the nearby beagles and startled onlookers. Negaduck walked up to Thick and Elmo, his chainsaw still running.

"_Looks like someone whose mother wasn't wrong when she named him "Thick"._ Negaduck said in a superior tone. The duckling knelt to Thick's eye level. Thick glowered at the bold duck. "For starters," Negaduck continued. "I'm not Drake Mallard, I' am Negan. Secondly, I don't take kindly to threats." A large shadow rose from behind Negaduck. He dodged to the left as a crowbar came down. The other beagles formed a protective circle around Thick. Two of them scooped him up and the remaining 5 had their attention on Negaduck. "You will pay for that!" A beagle with a bat shouted. "Yeah," another beagle responded with a rifle in his hand. "Nobody attacks Thick Beagle and gets away with it!"

The Beagle with a rifle took aim at Negaduck, Elmo tackled him causing him to miss. "No!" he shouted. The rat didn't want blood on his hands. All hell broke loose and the beagles charged Negaduck. Negaduck blocked an incoming bat with the broadside of the chainsaw and kicked its wielder away. A medium-sized dog came at him from the side with a machete. The duckling turned his attention toward him. He sidestepped out of the way of the dog's blade and brought down the saw diagonally upon his left shoulder. The doge's head and right arm flew from his body. Negaduck peered at the horrified beagle to his right. The short beagle dropped his crowbar and ran. "Coward!" Negaduck yelled after him. The ducking's attention was now on the thin beagle on the ground. He had fallen back when Negaduck had killed his comrade. He had come here unarmed and was in a state of shock.

The motor of the chainsaw died down. Negaduck tossed it aside and approached him with a wicked grin on his face. He loved the adrenal rush he got from a fight. "_Don't worry_," Negaduck said pounding his fist into his hand. "_I'll fight fair._" The unarmed beagle found his courage and charged Negaduck. He balled his fist and punched with all his might. Negaduck grabbed his arm mid-swing and pulled the dog in close to kick him. The duckling stepped back but didn't let go of his victim's arm. He used his free arm to punch the beagle twice in the chest. Negaduck released the bruised beagle and he toppled over and landed with a thud. Negaduck jumped on top of the disoriented dog, the crowd stood there gaping at the small violent duckling. He had been able to take out the people who had terrorized them for years.

Negaduck began to bludgeon the beagle's face in. All that could be heard was the sound of his fist hitting the dog until the click of a rifle caught Negaduck's attention. The beagle armed with a rifle had pushed Elmo aside and aimed the yellow-clad duckling. "Die you fucking monster!" He yelled. An arrow struck the ground near his foot resulting in the beagle ducking for cover. Negaduck looked in the direction it came from. Drake was armed with a crossbow and looked both horrified and angry. The Bludgeoned beagle took the opportunity to push Negaduck off him and retreat. He tried to grab the machete. Drake fired another arrow the nearly took off the beagle's hand. "**No**," Drake said warningly.

"Burger!" Elmo shouted. He was with the beagle that carried the bat. They had gathered up Thick, who had lost a lot of blood. "We need to go!" he continued as knocked out Thick so the Sanitatem Trance could take effect. Burger abandoned the fight and ran to Elmo. The larger beagle looked at the dead dog on the ground. "Bouncer," Elmo barked. "There is nothing we can do for Luiseno now; we need to leave!" Bouncer growled and took a sleeping Thick from Elmo. "Wait until I get my hands on Big Time for running off like that!" He said. Burger shouted but his words were hard to understand with the blood splattering out his mouth. "Wi b bck ith or of us nd eww bs sorey." Bouncer translated. "You Clowns made a big mistake; we will tear this place to the ground!" They proceeded to follow Elmo to leave the camp.

Negaduck picked up his chainsaw and darted in the direction of the Beagle Boys. "_Do you think you can get away that easily?_" he snarled. Drake dropped his crossbow and chased after Negaduck and tackled him to the ground. Negaduck rolled from under him and jumped to his feet. Drake stood up and was between Negaduck and the fleeing Beagle Boys. "_What are you doing?!_" Negaduck hissed. "_They're getting away!"_. Drake stood his ground. "**So, you can kill more of them!? No, you have done enough damage**," he responded waving his hand over Luiseno. "**This place has seen enough violence to last a lifetime!**" Negaduck glowered and saw Drakes loaded crossbow on the ground.

"_Oh, don't act like a knight in shining armor," _he scoffed. "_Why bring a weapon with you if you were not planning a little attack of your own? You knew they were coming. You want to tell me that I 'm the violent one?!" _Drake scowled and fired back. "**I want to defeat my enemies not become like them! I planned to scare them off that's all.**" Negaduck rolled his eyes. _"Take it from someone who deals with gangs all the time, you want to bump them off as soon when you get the first change_." Negaduck said. _Besides, you can't deny that they deserve it._" Negaduck had pieced together what Thick had said when he thought Negaduck was Drake. "On that, I agree," Drake said. "**But it doesn't mean I am judge, jury, and executioner."**

"Boys!" a familiar female voice rang out like a stern mother. Negaduck and Drake turned to face Nega-Magica De Spell with Poe in tow. Negaduck turned pale as a sheet. He looked at Drake who was the same color, it was nice to know the witch scared as him just as much. The ducklings looked around themselves. Drake's arrows protruded from the ground, the beagle's weapons were scattered everywhere, and one lay dead in two pieces on the ground. The area was completely clear. The fight had scared them off. Negaduck was cover in blood and some of it got onto Drake. Normally Drake would have had a fit about it, but he had more pressing matters to worry about at the time. "Poe came and found me," she said coolly. "Come, we shall talk privately." They followed her back to her caravan.

Magica's caravan was old and made of wood. It had none of the modern amenities, the ancient sorceress never needed them and the iron and steel objects messed with her magic. The walls were lined with books and jars containing the remains of animals. Morgana came out of the caravan and went straight to Drake. Magica had taken the orphan under her care and raised her as an apprentice. The 5-year-old scowled at Drake. "Uncle Poe came by and took Mommy with him," she said. "He said the Beagle Meanies came by and they were gonna hurt you, but here you are safe and sound!" Morgana grabbed Drake by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. "Now, I'm mad at you!" she exclaimed. "You made me worry if you be ok, how are you going to be my big brother if your dead?!"

Negaduck watched as Morgana lectured Drake. Drake just stood there and nodded and took it. "**Look, I am sorry I made you worry**," he said. "**But what do expect me to do? The Beagle Boys could have hurt someone or burn down another attraction. We can't live like this forever; we're going to start standing up for ourselves**." Morgana looked down at her shoes "I don't want to have another reason to visit St. Canard Cemetery." She murmured. Drake hugged her. "Don't worry," he said," you won't." Negaduck rolled his eyes at the sediment and made a gagging sound. Morgana tore away from Drake and stomped over to Negaduck. She looked the chainsaw wielder up and down, quickly looked back Drake then back to Negaduck. Her expression changed from hurting anger to that of a giddy little girl.

"Your Negaduck!" she said excitedly and started to talk a mile a minute. "Mommy is always talking about the Negaverse but never lets me see it. Humm... Your taller than she said you were, but your still short like Drake..." she stopped for a moment and her face lit up "Have you met the Negaverse version of me? What is she like? Are you her big brother?" My name is Morgana Macawber by the way" Negaduck shrugged. "I haven't met her." He replied. Before Morgana could ask anything else, Magica cut in. "Morgana, you have chores to do," she said. "You can talk to Negaduck and Drake after they're done. Morgana opened her mouth to protest but thought better not to. "Ok, I'll go help Shera with laundry duty," she said reluctantly. Her eyes fell on Drake. "I'll tell her your home and you didn't get into a fight." She winked at Drake and scurried off.

Magica waited till she was out of sight then turned her attention to Drake and Negaduck. The boys stood up straight at attention. De Spell rubbed the bridge between her eyes. " I want an explanation from the both of you as to how Negaduck got the Posiverse, why you both are covered in blood, and why Negaduck hasn't returned to the Negaverse. Poe has already told me, but I want to hear it from you." Magica put up her hand as the pair began to speak. "It better not start with, "**I thought I could do it**" or "It_ was a bad idea in retrospect_." She said mimicking their voices. They grew quiet, then recounted the events of the alleyway.


	8. Whatever Happened to Elmo Sputterspark

Sanitatemverse

45 years ago

Posi – St. Canard.

Abandon Electrical Plant.

Ma Beagle was used to disappointment. The Beagle Boys were all her children and were a constant failure. She had hoped that their father's knack for criminal activity would rub off on them and he could lead them to greatness. However, Thick's influence can only go so far. She was the brains and Thick was the leader, the only one big enough to stop them was Scrooge Mcduck. So, they decided to set up shop in St. Canard, way from the old billionaire's influence. The Beagle Boys were only successful when Thick led the mission, but Thick couldn't go on every mission with them. So, Ma Beagle mainly sent him on jobs given by their biggest patron F.O.W.L.

The small beagle had sent her boys to the local Cirque to collect protection money for the organization, and to teach them a lesson of meeting their quota. The Cirque Du Duck have been lacking in recent years, and F.O.W.L wasn't too happy about it. They do not take kindly to failure and would have dropped the Beagle Boys from their payroll, but F.O.W.L never let anything go to waste. The Fiendish Organization of World Larceny sent one their agents to ensure the Beagle Boys dealt with the problem. He was a hound known as Agent Sneaky Luiseno. Luiseno had accompanied Thick to the Cirque to collect.

The head agent of F.O.W.L had come to check on his progress. Ma looked to the rooster who sat in the dark. He had made himself comfortable on the couch and had surrounded himself with the female members of the Beagle Boys. "Your boys are late," he said. "That doesn't look good on you." Ma Beagle addressed him. "My apologies Agent Talon," she responded. "Thick had said he let them have a little fun at the circus. Didn't expect him to actually take them to a show." In truth Thick had wanted to find Elmo before they attacked the Cirque. Thick and Ma had fought this morning about the loyalties of Elmo Sputterspark and where they lie.

Ma Beagle never trusted the grandson of Bart T. Ratcliff. The old rat had always run the Cirque Du Duck, even when her grandfather Blackheart was a child. You can't be in business that long and not break a few eggs. Mcduck might beg a differ, but then again he had conned Blackheart out of the deed to Duckburg. Sputterspark had come to live with Ratcliff after his parent were sent to jail. The boy became an excellent pickpocket since he came to live him. Ma only agreed to let Elmo be a part of the attack on Cirque Du Duck, only if Thick contacted Sputterspark _after _they got there. That way, if Elmo was a spy for Ratcliff, he has no way to warn anyone. Ma had turned on the radio to contact Thick and check his progress. When the iron doors flung open.

Her eldest son Big Time, came running in followed by Bouncer who chased after him. Elmo and Burger were the last to enter carrying Thick. Thick was still unresponsive, and was missing an arm. Burger cleared a nearby table and Elmo laid the large beagle on top of it. Talon got up from the couch to investigate. Ma beagle rushed over Thick, the only beagle aside from Blackheart she cared about, pushing Elmo out of the way. The blood around Thick's arm was dry, so it had already started to heal and grow back. Agent Talon looked around; Luiseno was not among to party that came back. Ma Beagle shot daggers at Elmo. The fact that Thick was hurt today of all days sent her paranoia in to overdrive.

She grabbed Elmo by the scuff of his shirt and pulled him to her eye level. "Start talking," she growled. "This was supposed to be a simple smash and go. So why are you back empty handed and with Thick worst for the ware?" Posi- Talon cut in. "Where is Luiseno? Why isn't he with you?" he asked coolly. Elmo went silent, he knew Ma Beagle never trusted him. Before Elmo could speak, Bouncer came back with Big Time under his arm. The small beagle ran his mouth to save his own skin. "The Cirque knew we were coming," He said. "They hired some merc with a chainsaw to protect them. He sliced off Pa's arm and cut Luiseno into ribbons. He called himself Negan. Elmo can tell you; he was with the merc before he attacked us." Ma beagle tighten her grip on Elmo in rage. "Is this true?" she demanded.

"Yes, I was with him," Elmo said in a panic. "But I had no idea who he was. I was told he..." Elmo stopped himself from saying anymore. He might be Ratcliff's spy; didn't mean he was a good one. "Go on" Posi-Talon said a mock encouraging tone. Elmo didn't want to tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe him and not to mention what Magica would do if he threw Drake Mallard under the bus. Besides, Drake had lost enough because of the Beagle Boys. He doesn't need to lose another family member, even it is Negan. Elmo knew no matter what he said, once Thick woke up and told them that he refused to join the attack, The Beagle Boys would know that he was a spy.

"Never mind," the rat said defeated not looking Ma Beagle in the eye. "You were right, I am a spy, however I didn't know about Negan." Ma Beagle tossed Elmo to the ground. "Damn it!" she raged. Bouncer released Big Time; he was no longer anger at him. He set his sights on the traitor. The broad Beagle lifted Sputterspark off the floor and tossed him into a nearby workbench. Elmo's weight on the old table was too much and it broke, the table collapsed on top of him. Bouncer picked the rat up with one hand and pinned him against a wall. Elmo's feet dangled off the ground as he tried to free himself from the beagle's death grip. Bouncer began to pound Sputterspark's face in with his free hand. The rest of the Beagle Boys watched smiling and laughing at Elmo' punishment. However, it was far from over.

"Bouncer that is enough." Talon said in a professional tone. Bouncer growled at the rooster, but released Elmo. The rat dropped to the floor with a thud. His face was battered, bruised, and swollen. He could barely see. Talon approached him. "Don't think you are out of the woods yet," he said. "I do not take kindly to spies in my mist and because of you, F.O.W.L lost a valued agent." Talon snatched up Elmo by the fur of shoulder. He dug his fingers into the rat's nervous system. The agent was known to have knowledge of pressure points in the body and use it as a weapon. Elmo's body went limp and he was at the mercy of Reid Talon.

Talon pulled Sputterspark to his feet. "My superiors will not like to hear about how we had a _rat_ in our operation. I am going to have to deal with the Cirque personally, if they stand up against F.O.W.L. others will follow. They must be made an example of." He paused and pulled Elmo up to his eye level and forced him to look at the rooster. "But first," he continued. "I'm going to have to deal with you and send your dear grandfather a message." Talon eyes darted to his side. "Burger!" he barked. "Get the chair!" Burger disappeared down the hall on his task. Talon turned his attention back to Elmo. The rooster had an unsettling smirk on his face. "I heard you're a brilliant scientist in the making," Talon said almost sounding impressed. "To bad you chose the wrong side."

Elmo's eyes widen in fear when Burger came back. He was carting an old electric chair. Reid could read his thoughts. "Don't worry" he said. "I do not intend to kill you with this." The rooster walked over the device. "This is a special model designed by the engineers at F.O.W.L." he continued as if he were marketing it. "The amount of electricity can be more easily controlled by a remote." He procured a small grey machine from his jacket pocket and waved it around. Elmo looked around. Every exit was blocked off by the Beagle Boys. Ma Beagle smirked; she had been looking forward to this for a long time. She looked at Thick. His arm was beginning to grow back. She turned her attention back to Sputterspark. "Get him boys" she commanded.

Elmo tried in vain to escape, but he was overwhelmed by his former colleagues. Three beagles nabbed him and forced him to the chair. He pleaded for mercy as they strapped him in and hooked him up with wires on his head. "PLEASE...HAVE MERCY...I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he begged. He was noticeably shaking. The beagle took pleasure in Elmo's despair. Talon said coolly. "I sure you would, but the thing is, I don't want anything you could provide." Burger handed Talon a large textbook and whispered in his ear. Talon's face light up and he took the book and sat in a chair across from Elmo. "Burger tells me that you were gonna graduate high school soon and start your college career to become an electrical engineer. How sweet." The rooster said with fake sincerity. "The college you what to enroll in is a major one, you have to past the entrance exam in order to enter."

"The wires attached to your head are hooked up to the part of your brain that manages your long- and short-term memory." Talon explained. "One zap and who knows what happens. Even the Sanitatem Trance can't restore memories." He opened the textbook and thumbed through the pages. "I am in a generous mood," the roosted continued." Ill help you prepare for your test. For every answer you get correct, Ill think about letting you go." He paused. "However, if get the answer wrong..." Talon press one of the buttons of his remote. The electricity crack and popped. Elmo screamed as the electricity coursed through his body. Talon pressed the button again and the chair went dead, but Elmo's body was still shaking with the voltage.

Talon tapped the grey textbook. "This is a collection of research done by F.O.W.L's own electrical engineers." he said. "If you can correctly answer what is in this book, you are a shoe into that school." He flipped the book open. "Now Let's begin, shall we?" the rooster said. "Wait wait wait!" Elmo panicked. Talon replied. "Sorry, a pop quiz waits for no one." Talon made himself comfortable in his chair. "What is your name?" He asked. "Elmo Sputterspark" Elmo replied. A large amount of electricity hit Elmo like a bullet and he yelled in pain. "Wrong," Talon said waving his finger. "Honestly, how could you forget you your own name?" Talon turned the page of the book. "But it is my name," Elmo wheezed. Talon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Maybe a couple of more zaps will refresh your memory."

"No...wait...please..." Elmo begged. His pleas fell upon deaf ears. Talon turned on the power to the chair again. Elmo's body shook violently as the power coursed through his body. The fur around his wrists began to smoke and sizzle with heat. After two minute of pumping Elmo with electricity, Talon shut off the power again. Elmo's mind became hazy. He could feel himself passing out and the Sanitatem Trance trying to take hold. Burger stuck a needle in the rat's arm, forcing him awake. "Now, now," Talon tsked. "We can't have you pass out just yet, can't have you undoing all the work we've done so far." Talon turned back on the power to the chair. The Beagles snickered in glee as Elmo screamed in agony.

Elmo began to feel the effects of the electrocution to his brain by the time Talon turned of the power again. "Ma Beagle what is going on?" Elmo asked, already forgetting how he got here. "How did I get here? Why am I strapped to this chair?" Ma Beagle shrugged, she delighted in Elmo's confusion. Elmo looked around and his eyes locked on Thick. Flashes of Cirque Du Duck crossed his head. He could see everything but couldn't hear what was going on. Drake introduced him to his look-alike relative. The relative attacked Thick and sliced off his arm, or was it Drake? Elmo couldn't remember. Talon spoke up and snapped Elmo back to reality. "Do you know who Bart. T Ratcliff is?" the rooster asked.

"He is the owner of Cirque Du Duck and my grandfather on my mother's side" Elmo answered. Talon didn't electrocute him this time. "Do you know, why you are here?" Talon questioned. "It is because Ratcliff sold you out. It was to prove his loyalty to us." he lied. Elmo shook his head. "No, I don't believe you." the rat said. "Oh, really?" Talon asked smugly. "Tell me how come we found you out then?" Elmo went quiet, he didn't have the answer for that. The only people who knew about him being a spy was Ratcliff, Magica, and the Mallards. Magica didn't fear the Beagle Boys or F.O.W.L, no one messed with the old witch. Shera has had no contact them, and Drake was too proud to even consider to get the good gracious of his father's killer.

Ratcliff was the only one who dealt with the criminal groups on a regular basis. However, it wasn't enough of a reason for Ratcliff to betray him. "I don't know." Elmo said. Electricity ran through Elmo's body again. "Wrong answer." Talon replied as he turned off the chair. The electricity pumped through Elmo's body. His head tilted as he wailed from the pain. When it finally stopped, Elmo looked around confused. His gazed fell upon Talon and Ma Beagle. "Why am I here?" he asked her. "Is this some sort of gang initiation?" Ma Beagle leaned in and whispered into Talon's ear. "Looks like his long-term memory is damaged," she said. "He joined us a year ago." Talon smiled. "Good," he replied. "At this rate, we can rewrite his memories and send him back to Ratcliff." Talon turned his attention back to a confused Elmo and zapped him again.

The pattern of questions and electrocution went on for hours. Thick had woken up and had a new arm. A jagged scar formed a ring around near his shoulder were Negaduck had severed the limb. He confirmed Big Times testimony of the events at Cirque Du Duck. Elmo at this point couldn't even remember Thick or Ma Beagle by name. Only that they had kidnapped him when he was little to get Ratcliff to do their bidding. Anything that happened after that, Elmo could not remember, and Talon could miniplate his memory as he pleased. Talon took note that Elmo's fur began to spark with electricity, even when the power to the chair was cut off. He pushed it from his mind." Must be seeing things." he thought.

Talon filled Elmo's head with lies. He told Elmo, that Ratcliff had sold him to the Beagle Boys to pay them off. What happen in the years between then Talon said he didn't know, but give Elmo's current battered state he had a good idea. The Cirque Du Duck had prospered since then, and all Ratcliff had to do was sacrifice his grandson to the dogs. The more Talon electrocuted him; the more Elmo began to believe that Ratcliff abandon him. Elmo began to show signs of aggression toward the mention of Bart. T Ratcliff. Burger gave him another needle of modafinil, when Elmo's consciousness began to fade. The rat was made alert and the torture continued.

Eventually, Elmo couldn't remember anyone from the cirque, not even his own name. However, knowledge about electrical science remain and how to take care of himself. That information was stored in a different part of the brain. Talon never zapped him when he asked about technical things. Talon got up from his chair and walked over to Elmo, who was slumped in the electric chair. Elmo's eyes darted around. "What is your name?" the rooster asked. After a minute Elmo look at him. " My...name...is...I...I don't know." Elmo stuttered. "Do you know who I am?" he asked in a dazed tone. Talon put his hand on his beak and mused. Elmo's fur was charged with electricity and had turned black from being burned. "Hmm... I think your name is Megawatt." The rooster answered.

An unnamed beagle shouted. "That is the name of my favorite band, try something else." Talon raised an eyebrow. "Dim Bulb?" Talon said trying another name. Another Beagle shouted from the crowd. "That's my name," he said. Ma beagle was beginning get annoyed with her children's interruptions. "Shut up Dim Bulb," she growled. She walked to Talon's side and gave Elmo a look over. "Your name is Megavolt and that is final," she said then turned to the rest of the Beagle Boys. "_Right_...?" She inquired. Every Beagle Boy in the room answered in unison as if they were soldiers. "Yes Ma!"

Talon rolled his eyes, with the exception of Thick and Ma, the Beagle Boys were idiots in his book. The rooster handed the remote to Burger. "I want you to stay with Megavolt and continue to reeducate him until we comeback." He turned to the rest of the gang. "In the mean time I want you all to prepare to mount another attack. This time we are not going to collect a debt. The Cirque Du Duck needs to be made an example of, we gonna kill everyone there and burn it to the ground!" Ma Beagle spoke up to rile up her sons. "Do this to avenge Luiseno, to protect the honor of your Pa, do it for dear old Ma!" The Beagle Boys roared and hollered. They were ready and willing. "That's the spirit, boys!" Thick shouted over them. "Be ready to attack tomorrow at dusk, and teach the world a lesson that they won't forget."

The Beagle Boys departed leaving Talon, Ma and Thick Beagle, Burger, and Elmo. "Oversee the preparations for the next attack." Talon instructed Ma and Thick. he grabbed his coat and retrieved a radio from it. "I am going to see what I can find out about this "Negan" and hopefully dispose of him. He shall rue the day he interfered in F.O.W.L business!" Talon started up the radio, and it cracked to life. "I need you to snoop around the camp." He talked into the radio. "I want you find out what can about Negan, I will meet you at the cirque tomorrow." A voice came from the other end of the line. "Roger boss," it said. Talon placed the radio on the couch. The three left the electrical plant. The only ones left were Burger and Megavolt. Burger turned on the electric chair and watched as Elmo squirmed. After a few minutes he turned it off and placed the remote on the table. He picked up the Talon's textbook and disappeared down the hall to put it away. Elmo was alone. His fur cracked and popped with electricity.

_Bang_. The sound of the explosion caused Burger to fall to the ground. He looked in the direction it came from. Smoke rose from the main room Elmo was being held. Burger rushed back to check the prisoner, only to find the electric chain was nothing more than a warped piece of metal and wood. Elmo was nowhere in sight. The power to the building went out, yet Burger could see lights from other buildings. Something scurried across the room. Burger was immediately alert. "Elmo is that you?' He asked weakly. He didn't know why he was afraid. There was no way Elmo could hurt him. The was no reply. Burger made his way to the exit. He had to report that Elmo had escaped. A blue volt of lightning struck the beagle in back. Burger's body hit the floor with a thud. He couldn't move and feel anything past his ribs.

Burger cried in pain until he heard footsteps and the sound electricity approaching. "Elmo?" Burger said not believing his eyes. The rat stood up with a slouch, and had no expression on his face. His fur sparked, and popped like clothes that you ger out of the dryer, his clothes were torn, and his fur had turned as black as coal. Elmo looked down at Burger. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why do you call me Elmo? My name is Megavolt." Elmo's eyes lock on the grey book Burger had tucked in his arm. "You know what," he continued. "Never mind, you have something I want." The last thing Burger saw was Megavolt lift his hand and produce a massive lightning volt. Burger's screams were drowned out by the electrical pulse.

Megavolt pried the book from Burger's charred remains and flipped through it. "Interesting," he mused. "I have to run experiments to prove these theories, but first I have to pay a visit to my dear old grandfather Ratcliff. Can't exactly remember way, but I want him dead." The memory of Elmo Sputterspark was gone, all that remained was Megavolt. Megavolt left the old electrical plant taking the book with him. He began to feel weak. "Hmm..." He thought. "Must have used to much juice on that beagle, I guess my power does have its limits." He wandered around the back alleyway and found a place to sleep. "My biological structure is different now, the Sanitatem Trance should restore me like an electrical battery. I need to learn the limits of my capabilities and what I can do to improve upon them." Megavolt climbed into a dumpster as the sun set and dozed off. Tomorrow, he'd go see Ratcliff.

Hours earlier at Cirque Du Duck.

Nega – Magica De Spell walked to a nearby window. She sighed, "So let me get this straight," she said in both angry and annoyed tone. She addressed Drake first. "You went off by yourself to practice forming portals...without my permission or supervision. I was right to send Poe out to look for when you didn't come home right away. Also, it seems you were planning to confront the Beagle Boys." She walked to the other end of her caravan, and picked up a picture frame and signed. Drake had seen it so many times he knew what it was. It was a photo of Magica and the Macawbers sharing a meal together. Magica and the Macawbers became fast friends since she joined the Cirque. Within the few years she knew them, they made her an honorary family member. That is why she was the first one in line to adopt Morgana after the family was exterminated by the Beagle Boys.

She put down the picture. "Look," she continued. "I know it hurts, but you are going to have to move on. Picking a fight with the Beagle Boys won't bring Sergei back or the others. What it does is put a large target on your back." She paused and turned stern. "Your actions today had put our operation at risk! If you hadn't created that portal, Negaduck would be in the Negaverse right now where he should be! Not to mention what the Beagle boys will do once they regroup! As punishment, Morgana will replace you as my assistant during shows for 6 months, and you will be running extra laps for a week! That's not even covering what your aunt is going to do to you when I tell her."

Drake was in protest. "**Your giving my position to a 7-year-old**!?" he exclaimed. "**Look, I know I screwed up big time, but this going too far!"** Magica rolled her eyes. "Oh, give it a rest Drake," she responded in annoyed tone. "Your ego could use a reality check anyways." Negaduck snickered. However, with one look from Nega – Magica, he quickly changed his tune and went silent. Drake clenched his fist. "**Be that as it may**." He countered. "**I can't sit here and do nothing. The Cirque can't even pay rent much less the Beagle Boys. They came here today to do harm. I had to do something!**" He looked Magica in the eye. "**How am I going to be the Guardian of St. Canard, like ****_you_**** say I 'm destined to be, if you keep me from protecting my home?**" Drake's voice was thick with sarcasm. He still didn't believe in destiny.

Magica started at the duckling. Her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it. "It is not time for you take that role yet," she answered in a calm voice. "All you need to do is trust that I know what I am doing." Magica could see that Drake still had a hard time believing in magic. He had convinced himself, that his quadworth ability was a mutation. The witch didn't care wither how he came to terms with it, all that matter is that able and willing to act as her champion. However, it seems that Drake was losing fate in her. He had no motive to go against Nega- Scrooge McDuck.

Magica turned her gaze to Negaduck. Negaduck stood attention and had a slightly worried look on his face. He knew he done it. Unlike Drake, Negaduck had motivation to act as her champion. His father had driven him over the edge and he wanted revenge. Sergei Starling is the current spymaster of Nega- Scrooge McDuck himself. Unfortunately, both Drake and Negaduck shared a stubborn personality and a complete disregard for the rules. Magica put her hand up to her head and rubbed the bridge of her beak. "I am honestly not surprised by you at this point," Magica started, this was a normal conversation with Negaduck. "You were in trouble _again_ because you were careless. 1st you lose your talisman. Then, when you get caught thieving, you led one of Nega-McDuck's men to the Posi-Sanitatem."

"_It is not like I had much of a choice_." Negaduck argued. "_It was the portal or the guard._" Magica didn't miss a beat. "Don't act like this couldn't be avoided boy," she barked. "This wouldn't have happened if you haven't stolen in the first place!" Magica eyed the bloodied chain saw that Negaduck had in his hands. "Also, you have done a pretty bang up job of keeping a low profile since you arrived in Posiverse." She continued. "You angered the Beagle Boys by killing one of their own. Again, why do you risk discovery?" Negaduck looked her in the eye, slightly annoyed. _"Because I am not going to live my life hiding from everyone! I like my freedom and I want to keep it."_ The witch glowered at him "You won't have free if you're dead." Magica retorted.

Magica walked back to the window and put her arms behind her back. "When we get back to the Negaverse, you will be confined to the Muddlefoot residence for half a year, and I will personally see that you stay there. The only time you are allowed to leave is with me. Just like Drake you will be running extra laps for a week. I have to create a new talisman for you and it will take a day to do so. So, you will be doing chores around the Cirque in addition to your punishment." Negaduck didn't protest. Yes, he hated the idea of beginning in "prison" for half a year, but he wanted to stay on the witch's good side. His eyes went wide in surprise. "_Wait_," he exclaimed. "_I'm stuck in this world!? Douglass is going to flip!_"

De Spell made her way to the center of the caravan and sighed. "Now that I have that out of the way," she said. "I can make a new talisman, but there is a slight complication." She paused. "Do any of you remember my lesson in how the Multiverse remains balanced and how it keeps quadworths from traveling around without limitation?" Both boys answered. "_yes_." Negaduck answered shrugging. "**No**" Drake responded. Magica sighed. "You're gonna get a lecture when this is over," Magica said slightly annoyed. She recomposed herself and addressed Negaduck. "Negaduck, please explain the harmony between worlds." Negaduck went quiet for a minute. "_Actually_," he responded. "_I lied; I don't know how it works. I was hoping Drake had the answer._" De spell did a facepalm and ran her hand down her beak in annoyance. Drake snickered. "Kids." Magica thought.

She swatted the both of them atop their heads. "Every migraine I get comes from the both of you." she growled. "Anyways," Magica continued. "The Harmony between Worlds is what keeps the multiverse stable and quadworths like you in check. If quadworths travel around the multiverse freely, it would tear up The Void causing a massive blackhole that would suck everything in around it. In short, the multiverse, and everything in it would end via being squished into a pebble." She tapped her staff on the ground. It was her way of making sure she had their attention, especially Negaduck.

"So, to prevent its total destruction, the Multiverse limits the number of organisms traveling through the Void. It does so by not allowing any anyone to stay without someone taking their place. Same number in, same number out." Negaduck gave her a confused look. "_What does that have to do with getting back to Negaverse?_" He asked. Poe flew over to Negaduck, "You didn't come here _alone_." The raven said. Poe reached under his wing and produced a Doberman puppy. Negaduck snatched up the small dog. The tiny hound opened his eyes and the first thing it saw was Negaduck. "_I guess I need to name you, don't I_?" Negaduck asked. He had completely forgotten about it since he came to Posiverse. The pup gave him a confused look. Negaduck thought for a moment. "_Killjoy_." He said. "_From now on your name is Killjoy."_

Killjoy didn't have a clue as to what his name meant. He stuck out his tongue and kissed his "parent." This caught Negaduck off guard, he even smiled a little. He quickly frowned. _"We are going to have a talk about your cuteness._" Negaduck said duckling's heart almost skipped a beat. "_The soldier back in the alley!_" he exclaimed. Magica nodded "Reid Talon must be sent back to the Negaverse with you." she replied. Negaduck frowned "_Wouldn't it be safer to just kill him and you go in his stead?_" he asked Magica. Drake interjected. "**Is you first answer to every problem to kill it?**" Negaduck faced Drake. "_Hey, I might not have the greatest track record with thinking things through, but I am not stupid_," Negaduck shot back. _"Powerful people in the Negaverse want me dead, and Nega - Talon works for them._" Drake still looked unconvinced. "_Look, do you have a better idea?_" Negaduck said in a slightly annoyed tone. He was getting tired of Drake's biased mightier- than- thou- attitude. "**Well**," Drake started. "**Since, according to you, Talon doesn't know what a quadworth is or that the Multiverse exist. I have practiced hypnotism; we can make him think the was dreaming or the like and he never left Negaverse."**

"_We could do that_," Negaduck answered. "_Provided the chicken hadn't gotten himself arrested for being armed. You said it yourself. The possession of arms is not permitted in St. Canard_." Magica listened to the ducklings go back and forth on how to get Nega – Reid Talon back to Negaverse without him being the wiser. Each plan became less unintelligible than the last. Magica eventually interjected, when they had come up with a plan involving a kangaroo, a Viking helmet, and a jar of peanut butter. "Unfortunately, boys" the witch said, trying not to laugh at them. "Poe has already gone back to the alley and Talon was gone. We have to find him first before we even think about going back to the Negaverse. Finding Nega- Reid is our top priority right now."

Magica walked over to her desk and went to work. She placed a blue saucer on top of it and open the drawers of her desk. From it, from it she retrieved a vile, claw clippings from some animal, and lastly a newt. The witch mixed the ingredients together and whispered incantations. She opened a box on the table contain various objects. Magic pulled out a green feather from the box and dropped it into the saucer. Orange smoke rose from the saucer and took form of St. Canard. It lingered for a minute before changing into a rooster then it dissipated back into the saucer. Drake watched as Magica peered into the dish. De Spell had often tutored him in the science of Alchemy. She picked up a scrap of paper off her desk and jotted down an address.

"Negaduck," She said, handing the note to him. "Tomorrow you and Drake will go to this location. Talon should be here." Negaduck took the note read it over, then showed it to Drake. Magica tapped her staff again and the boys looked at her in attention. "I know this bird's path," she said, tapping the note. "If you do not seem him at this spot tomorrow, come back to the Cirque immediately. He _will_ come here." Negaduck spoke up. "_How do you do know that he will come here?_" he asked. "Because I am a fortune teller." Magica answered as if she had been waiting for the question. The curtain, that acted as Magica's front door to her caravan, was flung to the side. A lanky female duck marched in, she had long grey hair and thin limbs. Morgana hid behind the entrance.

"**Aunt Shera!**" Drake exclaimed. "**What are you doing here!?**" he asked. Shera rushed him and gave him a hug like a frightened mother, nearly knocking Negaduck over in the process. However, she quickly released Drake and scowled at him. "Where have you been?!" Shera demanded. "You know to check in with me when you get home. Especially on the day the Beagle Boys come!" her expression turned back to fear. "When you didn't come home, I drove to the school to see if you were there and Instructed Elmo to have you go wait for me at our trailer until I came back. When I did return. I found the trailer empty and your crossbow gone, and I knew what you planned to do." Shera became angry again. "What were you thinking?! They could have killed you!" Shera pulled in Drake in for another hug." Hell, if you scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself!" she said in tears.

Negaduck watch the little family moment. He hadn't had that kind of closeness with his own. The only family he had left was trying to kill him. Negaduck shook of a feeling of envy, he had to remind himself that he wanted nothing to do with Nega – Sergei. Drake got off luckier than he did. Shera broke herself away from Drake. "Who are you, and why do you look like Drake?" she asked Negaduck. "This is Negaduck," Magica responded. "He is Drake's counterpart from the Negaverse." Shera gave him a look of concern. "I'd ask what happen, but news travels fast through the grapevine in Cirque Du Duck." Shera Anyway, Morgana said you were here, Ratcliff is holding an emergency meeting at the fire pick regarding the Beagle Boy attack. He wants everyone there." Magica escorted everyone out of her caravan. "Very well," she said. "We shall finish this discussion later."

The fire pit was filled with people, everyone looked scared. They had buried Luiseno, well what was left of him. There was no sign of Elmo Sputterspark. The crowd was a buzz, frantic stages hands muttered about possibly leaving town. Others thought to beg for forgiveness. Negaduck never understood why these people didn't finned for themselves like they did in the Negaverse. Come to think of it, there wasn't even a Cirque Du Duck in the Negaverse. "Did something happen to it during the Anasian War?" Negaduck thought. It was certainly a place to check out after he got back. Negaduck to notice of Drake slipping away as if he didn't want to be follow. So naturally, Negaduck tailed his counterpart out of the crowd.

Drake was sure he was alone. He reached into his pocket and retrieve raw beef he had bought from the market earlier that day. The duckling made his way to the open field at the back end of the Cirque's property. Hidden amongst the grass, was a trapdoor. It led to a cellar the cirque used in case of a tornado. Drake opened the door. "_What are you doing_?" a voice aske behind him. Drake nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to see Negaduck standing on the other side of the trapdoor. Killjoy poked his head out from Negaduck's coat and let out a small yip. Negaduck pushed his head back him in. Something down in the cellar barked. "**No, stay!**" Drake said in a command voice. "_What's down there?_" Negaduck asked. Drake shut the wooden trapdoor with a slam. "**Nothing.**" he replied.

"_You were just talking to a door; you are a terrible liar_." Negaduck deadpanned. Negaduck walked to the other side of the trap door and opened it up. A flurry of white fur jumped out of the cellar and forced Negaduck to the ground. Negaduck was met by the snarling teeth of a large white wolf. A low growl came from Negaduck's coat. Killjoy crawled from beneath it and put himself between the wolf and Negaduck. The tenacious pup stared down his elder. "**Snow,**" Drake said raising his voice. "**Heel!**". The wolf calmed and walked over to drake. "**I am sorry**," Drake apologized. "**She's about to have a litter, and is a little territorial. She picked the cellar as her den.**" Negaduck pulled himself up. Killjoy was still glaring at Snow. "_Killjoy_!" Negaduck hissed. "_Unless you want to become her dinner, stop challenging her._" The pup bowed his head and went back under Negaduck's coat.

Drake unwrapped the raw beef and tossed it in the cellar. Snow went after it, knocking Negaduck down again, and disappeared into the cellar. Drake closed the trapdoor and locked. "_So, why do you have a wolf in there._" Negaduck asked, getting up and dusting the dirt off himself again. **"I suppose, someone would have found out about her eventually,**" Drake said. "**Just please don't tell Shera.** **She's –**" Negaduck cut in in a deadpan. "_Is an overprotective parent_." Drake sighed. "**Yes**," he answered. "**She'll have a cow.**" Negaduck could somewhat relate to Drake on this. Douglass would always flip out anytime Negaduck would not come home for days, though he knew the duckling could take care of himself. The old goose is going to have a heart attack when finds out that Negaduck got stuck Posiverse for a day and half. Negaduck will never hear the end of it.

"Anyway," Drake continued. "**A few months back, she escaped from her transport confinement on a train. Snow was on her way to join some rich guy's private zoo in Rio De Squawk. However, the train had an accident, causing Snow's cage to fall out of its boxcar. She was injured in the process. Long story short, I found her, treated her wounds, found out she was pregnant, and set her up here.**" Negaduck frowned. "_So, it didn't occur to you to call to call the local zoo_?" he asked. "**It did at first**," Drake responded. "**But they don't have the greatest track record. They have been caught red handed smuggling diamonds in animals for the Beagle Boys.**" Drake went quiet for a moment. "**That gang has their hand in everything in St. Canard, even the police, you have to be careful who you trust.**"

"_It wouldn't be so bad if you __**eliminated**__ the problem_" Negaduck retorted. Drake turned to Negaduck; he was still upset over Negaduck's brutal attack on the Beagle Boys. "**Because**," Drake growled. **"I not about to kill someone, even it would make me no better than the Beagle Boys.**" Negaduck knew he hit a nerve. "_So_." Negaduck responded. "_They only speak one language, best to learn it, otherwise they will continue to terrorized St. Canard, because they can. Trust me, I would know._" Negaduck paused. "_I'm not a stranger to people like them._" Drake started to make his way back to the fire pit. "**I just can't determine someone's fate like that."** Drake said before he turned around back to Negaduck. "**Why should you?**" Negaduck thought for a moment. "_Honestly, I haven't thought about it much_," Negaduck responded. "I_ guess it's just instinct to hack a guy to pieces when he threatens you with a machete_."

"Drake," a voice called from across the field. "We are about to start, who is that with you?" An elderly rat came into view. "Mr. Ratcliff," Drake said. "This is Negan, my cousin." Drake grabbed Negaduck's arm and dragged him in the direction of the camp. Drake didn't want the old man to discover Snow. "Sorry," he said. "We will see you at the fire pit." Ratcliff put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "Hold it young man," Ratcliff instructed. Ratcliff handed a dog bag to Drake. "Your friend in the cellar is eating for more than one." Ratcliff continued. "Be sure to give this to her." Drake and Negaduck looked dumbfounded. "How did you know Snow was down there?!" Negaduck asked. "My boy, there is not much around here that I don't know about." Ratcliff answered. Ratcliff approached Negaduck and looked him over.

"Magica had told me that everyone had a counterpart in the Negaverse," He said. "Just didn't expect the them to look exactly like us." Negaduck didn't know what to make of the old man. He was close enough to Magica for her to tell him about the Multiverse, and knew exactly who he was. "But where are my manners," Ratcliff continued. He took off his hat and bowed. "As already well know, my name is Bart T. Ratcliff, owner and proprietor of Cirque Du Duck." Ratcliff stood up again and put his hat back on his head. "Come now boys," he said. "Everyone is waiting, go find Shera at the fire pit." Ratcliff escorted the pair back to the crowd were Shera was waiting.

"Where did you two go?" she asked. "_We went to let Killjoy go do his business_." Negaduck lied. Drake gave a sigh of relief, he was afraid Negaduck would rat him out after Snow jumped him, or that he was just as bad as liar as he was. Then again, Negaduck was his opposite. He wasn't a bad person, at least Drake had no reason to believe he was, but his "act – first- ask – questions - later" way of thinking was definitely going to be a problem in the long run. Drake thought it best to be wary of his yellow-clad counterpart for the time being. However, Negaduck right about one thing. The Beagle Boys will never learn until someone says no more to their bullshit. If nobody did, things won't get better for anyone.

The crowd grew quiet when Ratcliff appeared near the center of the fire pit. "I assume we all know why know why I have called this gathering" Ratcliff began. No one said a word, but Negaduck could feel the eyes of the camp peer into him. Negaduck could recognize some of the faces from the crowd, they were present when he had attacked the Beagle Boys. His mind began to race, Negaduck had killed may times before, but only benefited from it until now. "Earlier today," Ratcliff continued. "The Beagle Boys came to Cirque Du Duck. However, as I was told, they left in a hurry after one of their own was killed. This place seems to be a beacon for death isn't it?" A voice shouted from the crowd. It was Goose Lee. "It was that Negan kid," he said pointing out Negaduck from the crowd.

Ratcliff stopped his speech and eyed Lee. "If you ask me, we should give the little monster to the Beagle Boys, maybe they will forgive us." Lee continued. Negaduck slide his hand on to his chainsaw, he wasn't going down without a fight. "Now, now Lee," Ratcliff said as if Lee was a child. "We can't make any rash decisions here. We don't even know if the Beagle Boy think we are responsible for this." Ratcliff scanned the crowd before continuing. "It seems that Elmo has yet to return, until then we cannot say for certain what the Beagle Boys plan to do." Lee glowered at the ringmaster. "Even so," Lee shot back "This kid killed someone without reason, he is dangerous we need to get rid of him." The crowd began to murmur in agreement. Several people surround Negaduck, he wrapped his hand around starter.

Shera grabbed Negaduck's shoulder and pulled him close to her protectively. "Lee don't you dare lay a hand on him!" she barked. This took Negaduck aback, Shera barely knew him and yet she was ready to face a potential mob to defend him. "Besides," she continued. "Everyone knows you have been pining after Ratcliff's job for years. This is just another stunt to make him look bad." The murmuring continued and Lee turned his menace to Shera, who had called him out. Ratcliff chuckled. "It's true that the child did kill one of them," Ratcliff said. "However, the Beagle Boys came to do more than just pick up protection money." Ratcliff gestured to the crowbars, bats, and other weapons on the ground. "According to witnesses, Thick threaten to harm the boy, so this is a matter of self-defense."

Goose Lee didn't miss a beat. "You may be right," he said. "But there is a difference between self-defense and hacking a guy to pieces." Ratcliff rolled his eyes at the old goose. "Negan, is member of the Mallards family," Ratcliff said. "The Mallards have been a part of Cirque Du Duck for generations and we protect our own." Ratcliff's tone turned serious. "Besides, if Negan and Drake didn't act and the Beagle Boys attacked, it would have been a lot worst." The crowd grew quiet again. "Elmo is not here," Ratcliff continued. "It is most likely that he is with the Beagle Boys." He paused. "Though Elmo is a member of their gang, he works as my spy." The murmuring started again, very few knew of Elmo Sputterspark's involvement with Beagle Boys.

"We will wait until his return figure out a course of action." Ratcliff instructed. "Until then we stay put. However, I would advise that we lock all our doors tonight and travel in groups." Silence fell among the cirque troop again. "This concludes our meeting," Ratcliff said calmly. "Have a nice evening." After a few minutes the crowd began to disperse. Negaduck, The Mallards, Magica, Morgana, and Ratcliff remained. Ratcliff's eyes fell upon Negaduck. "Magica had filled me in on your predicament." He said. "Since you are stuck here, do you know where you will be staying the night?" Morgana chimed in. "We have the guest tents; he could stay there." Ratcliff shook his head. "No," he said. "I might have said that the troupe couldn't lay a hand on him, doesn't me they will listen."

"He will stay with us," Shera said. "We have the extra room." Magica spoke up, "Than it's settled. Negaduck will stay with Shera. In the meantime, I will begin working on a new talisman." The witch's gaze fell upon Drake and Negaduck. "This doesn't change anything," she said. "The both of you will go into town tomorrow, find Reid Talon, and bring him back to the cirque." The boys nodded and followed Shera back to her trailer. Morgan skipped back to Magica's caravan. Ratcliff waited until the trio was out of sight. "Do you think it wise to lie to them like that?" he asked Magica. "When they learn the truth of Nega- Reid Talon, you might lose their trust, at least Negaduck's."

Magica sighed. "I need to see how they work as a team," she answered. "They won't have a choice down the line, and I need to know if they can do it. Counterparts are notorious for fighting one another." Magica went quiet. "It won't matter in the long run. At some point down the line, they will be on their own. Certain events will happen, and both ducks will want to bring down Nega-Scrooge McDuck." Magica began to walk back to her caravan. She turned to face Ratcliff. "The Cirque is lost and you know it." She said. "Why do you stay?" Ratcliff sat on a nearby log and pulled out a pipe to smoke it. "I have hope that the cirque will pull through," he answered. "It has for so many years. However, I am not about to put everyone in danger if that is what you're thinking. If Elmo is not back by tomorrow evening, I'll have everyone pack up and leave."

Magica left. Ratcliff was alone smoking his pipe and watching the fire die out. Unknown to him, he was being watched. Goose Lee hid behind a nearby stand and had heard Ratcliff's backup plan. "Sorry, Ratcliff, he said barely above a whisper. "Elmo will not be returning, not after I report this to F.O.W.L." The criminal organization had paid Lee handsomely to keep an eye on Ratcliff and the Cirque Du Duck. Posi – Talon had already radioed to him that Elmo was taken care of, and ordered Lee to make sure nobody left the Cirque. By the time Ratcliff realizes that his grandson is not coming back it will be too late. Lee had hoped to get in touch with Talon regarding Negan. However, the radio wasn't able to pick up his line. Lee thought it was weird, the line they used usually worked. The goose figured he try again in the morning. He snuck away and left Ratcliff alone at the fire pit.

Meanwhile

Negaduck instantly felt sick when he entered the trailer. There was nothing wrong about the home, in fact it was completely normal, and that was the problem. Negaduck was used to living in war torn St. Canard, and was reminded that the Anasian War never happen in Posi – Sanitatem. The dwelling was covered in family photos, some were of Sergei Mallard, a duck that actually cared for his family. Negaduck shift his gaze back to Drake. A feeling of envy surged in his mind. He wondered, that if Sergei Starling was a good man, and didn't take Nega – McDuck offer's, would his mother still be alive? Would he actually be happy? Negaduck shook the thought from his mind. What could have been didn't matter. "I need to focus on my main goal" he reminded himself. Sergei Starling was going to die by his hand for his crimes, and nothing was going to change that.

Shera went to the far side of the trailer and opened a cabinet. She proceeded to unloaded several bowls and a large pot. "We are having beef stew tonight," she said. Shera opened the small fridge next to the cabinets and frowned. "Looks like I forgot the milk again." She continued. "I will need to run to the store and get some." Shera grabbed her purse and headed to the door. The parent eyed her charges as she put her hand on the knob. "Don't leave the trailer under any circumstances." She said sternly. "I mean it." Shera took the key on the hook next to the door and left. Drake and Negaduck were alone in the trailer. Killjoy wiggled his way out of Negaduck's jacket and hopped to the floor. He sniffed around his new surroundings. The pup eventually made himself comfortable in a pile of laundry on the floor.

Negaduck could hear Shera start the car, and listened. Once he was sure she was gone, he bolted to the door and looked out its window. He grabbed Drake's crossbow and shoved into Drake's hands. "_Come on,_" Negaduck said making his way to the exit. Drake looked a little confused and annoyed. "**Where are we going?**" Drake asked in a concern tone. "**Why do I need to bring my bow?**" Negaduck checked the windows, he had a paranoid looked his face. "_I might be under Ratcliff's protection, but that can only go so far._" Negaduck replied. Drake placed his crossbow on the floor. "**Don't you think that maybe you're taking this a little too far?**" He asked. Negaduck stood by the door with his hand grasped around its handle. "_I've got a way of reading people_," Negaduck said. _"I don't trust Goose Lee; he was way too quick to go against Ratcliff_." Drake interjected. "**Lee is always like that."** he said with a hint of annoyance.

"_It is not the fact that he went against Ratcliff that worries me._" Negaduck said in a serious tone for once. "_It's that people were ready and will to follow him. It seems he has been persuading some of the cirque_." Drake crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "_Look_," Negaduck "_You said it yourself, the Beagle Boys have their hand in everything, even the police. If they are that organized, then they probably have eyes and ears everywhere. Including the Cirque._" At this point Drake was getting fed up with Negaduck's paranoid behavior. However, he wasn't wrong. Lee was constantly running against Ratcliff, and came close to taking control of Cirque Du Duck. The only reason he wasn't able to was because Posi - Scrooge McDuck owned the land it was on and would have kicked the Cirque Du Duck from the property if Lee took over.

"_We can't trust him or anyone other than your aunt, Magica, Poe and, Radcliff_." Negaduck said. Drake approached his uneasy counterpart. He slowly reached for Negaduck's chainsaw, and relieved it from him of his blade. "**True, we can't trust most people**," Drake responded. "**We can't just sit here hold the fort all night**." Negaduck slammed his hand into his fist. "_Your right_," he said. Negaduck grabbed his chainsaw from Drake. "_It'd be much simpler to get rid of the problem permanently._" Drake moved between Negaduck and the exit. "**No!**" Drake exclaimed. "**If you do that, it will warrant Lee's point, and Ratcliff won't be able to stop him**." Negaduck groaned in defeat. _"I hope I don't regret listening to you_." he said. Negaduck went to over to the nearby couch and slumped right in.

Drake gave a sigh of relief. He grabbed a chair, placed it front of Negaduck, and sat in it backwards. "**While we are on the subject of who can and can't trust**_._" Drake said, his tone turning serious like Negaduck's. "**We both know we can't trust Goose Lee, that is a given. It'd be wise to keep an eye on him for the time being. However, there is another person we should be wary about, and probably investigate.**" He paused. "**Nega - Sanitatem Magica De Spell." **Negaduck sat up from the couch. It was his turn to be skeptical. "_Why do you suspect her of foul play?_" he asked. "_Doesn't she need us to fulfill some prophecy?_" Then again, she is very reluctant to share any information, regarding the supposed dooms day. Any time he or Drake asked about it her reply is always the same. _All you need to do is trust that I know what I am doing. _

"**You might be able to read people, but I can see the environment and facts**." Drake responded. He got up from his chair and picked a book from the bookshelf. Drake return to his seat and showed it to Negaduck. It was an old leather-bound book filled with loose papers and sealed shut with a leather buckle. On the books cover was a silhouette of a raven and a female duck. At the bottom of the illustration was "Property of Clan De Spell". "**Magica lent it to me**," Drake started to explain. "**Said I could use it to study alchemy.**" Negaduck took the book from Drake and flipped through the pages. "_What does this have to do with Magica?_" he asked. "_Why are you even studying alchemy? I thought you didn't believe in magic._"

Drake took a slight offense to Negaduck's remark and took the book back. "**Alchemy is not magic!"** he said. "**It is a science of changing matter from on stage to the other. To answer your other question, I'm only learn the science because I think it can add a certain flare to my act."** Negaduck wanted to argue that alchemy was a form of magic, but decided to agree to disagree. Drake thumbed through the old book. Once he found the page he was looking for, he showed Negaduck. "**This is what worries me.**" Drake said pointing at the page's title. "Tracker's Potion". Drake handed the book back to Negaduck. "**Earlier, back at her caravan, De Spell made this potion to track down Reid Talon.**" Drake explained. "**However, in order for it to work, you need something that belonged to the thing you're trying to track.**"

Negaduck read the page that listed the ingredients needed to create the potion. Magica had followed the recipe to the letter. The only thing she used that was not listed was a green feather. "Do**, you see the problem**?" Drake asked. Negaduck shook his head. "_I assume that it is green feather she used," he replied. "And the feather belonged to Nega – Reid Talon." _Drake took the book from Negaduck and put it back on the shelf. "**Don't you find it odd that she had it in the first place?"** Drake pressed. "**Or that she knew his name before you told her?**" Negaduck got up from the couch. "_Come to think of it_," he said. "_That's true, and once more she was quick to answer as to how she knew where he be. "I am a fortune teller," she says."_ Negaduck said, imitating her voice.

"**Yet there was nothing in her book that could explain how she knew where he was going, and going to be**_._" Drake continued. "Negaduck looked to the floor. "_Who even is Reid Talon anyway_?" Negaduck asked. "_Why is Magica so sure he will come back here if we don't find him first_?" Drake shrugged. **"I don't know,**" Drake said sadly. "**What I do know is that there is more to this than she is telling us**." Both ducklings grew quiet. Negaduck went to the couch and sat back down. He thought he knew the witch, but now with what Drake has revealed, he began to wonder if he knew at all. "_Now what?_" Negaduck asked his host. Drake produced a cardboard box from a compartment underneath the table, and placed it on top. "**Now,**" Drake answered. "**All we can do is wait until morning**." Negaduck read the name on the box "SORRY"

1 hour later

Drake and Negaduck were on their 3rd round of the game of sweet revenge. It was a nice distraction from the day's events. It was also used as an opportunity to learn about each other's world. Drake got a real prospective of just how bad it is over in the Negaverse. Magica wasn't kidding when she said Nega -Scrooge McDuck was a vile man. Negaduck seemed very interested in the technological advancement of Posi-Sanitatem. He said the Negaverse was behind because of Anasian War, and any that were made, were used by Nega – McDuck's forces or the rich. Drake pondered if the mysterious patron of the Beagle Boys were to continue with their corruption, would Posiverse head the same way as the Negaverse? Drake shook the thought from his head. He told himself he was over thinking it.

Shera entered the trailer with groceries and set them on top of one the counter. "O.K.," she said, washing her hands. "I will start cooking, while you two clean yourselves up. You reek." Drake cringed; it was the first time he realized since the fight with the Beagle Boys, that he was covered in dirt and grim. The Duckling cared very much for his appearance. "**Dibbs on the first bath!**" he exclaimed and ran down the bathroom. "It's just a little dirt Drake," Shera said annoyed. "It's not like you preforming anytime soon anyway, your grounded remember?" Drake stopped in his tracks. "**I still have to work the concessions stand during the next show**," Drake replied. "**I still represent Cirque Du Duck, and I doubt costumers want dirt in their food.**"

Shera frowned. "You might have a point there," she said. "However, tonight's show is cancelled due to the Beagle Boy attack. We are not about to endanger costumers if they decide to attack again." Drake went silent. "**I see**," he said. Then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Negaduck alone with Shera. "Take your coat off and I wash it for you. Just put in that bin by the couch." She instructed. Negaduck did as she asked, it was nice to for someone to do something for you without wanting something in return. That kind of generosity, or any generosity in general, was rare in the Negaverse. Negaduck placed his yellow coat in the bin, and a bag with two syringes a smaller bag of powder fell out the pocket. Negaduck had completely forgotten he had drugs on him.

Shera's eyes flickered. She snatched up the bag before Negaduck could react. Negaduck was used to getting a chewed out by Douglass anytime he caught him with the drugs. Yet one looked at Shera's furious face and he knew she was going to be worst. The exit was blocked off by Shera. Negaduck braced for what was to come. The yelling, the screaming, and what- the-were-you-thinking. "What is this?" Shera asked in an inquisitive tone as she waved the bag in front of his bill. "_It depends on how bad it looks_." Negaduck replied trying to play coy. "Negaduck," Shera said in a warning tone. Killjoy emerged from his nest to see what was going on. "_Drugs_," he replied not even trying to cover it. Negaduck might like the idea of getting pinched, but if he was gonna it caught, he was going to own it.

"Heroin?" she asked, examining the bag in the light. "_Yes_." Negaduck answered. Shera walked over to a chair adjacent to the couch. "I haven't seen this in ages." She said sniffing the bag. "Well not since Sergei cut me off." Shera eyed Negaduck who hadn't moved. "Why do you have this anyway?" she asked. Negaduck was prepared to answer that. "_Because it is an addictive chemical_," He deadpanned knowing a lecture was coming. He was used to the same song and dance from Douglass Muddlefoot. "_It is bad, I know but I don't care._" Shera gave a hurt and confused look. "That's why you refuse to stop." She responded in calm tone. "I asked why you took it in the first place." Negaduck couldn't understand it. He was prepared for a shouting match. Not to be quizzed on his life's choices.

"Back when I was beginning high school; Sergei and I were in a car accident that killed our parents." Shera continued. "Sergei got off with a few bruises, I however, suffered broken bones, and cuts from the windshield. They kept me in the hospital under a lot of morphine until the Sanitatem Trance did its job. Unfortunately, the trance can't heal the mind, and I got hooked on morphine." Shera looked at the small bag as if she was tempted. She put the bag on the table. "I wanted more," she said. "When the hospital didn't give it to me, I found heroin as the alternative. The only way I could get the drugs was through the only people that would deal the drug with the cirque." She sighed. "The Sputtersparks."

"I spent my life savings up that point on the White China, and thought I kept a well-guarded secret." Shera started to cringe of the thought the subject, but pressed forward. "Naturally, Sergei found out and he confronted me." Shera continued. Negaduck wondered why she was telling him her sob story, but didn't interrupt. Anything to avoid a lecture. It was unusual to hear of Sergei in a good light. "He pleaded with me to stop, I was a mess and in deep with the Sputtersparks. When I refused, he took matters into his own hands." Shera pick up a framed photo of the wall. It depicted a younger Shera and Sergei; they look old enough to be teenagers. "Sergei reported the Sputterspark's underground business to the authorities, before the they came under the Beagle Boy's influence." Shera continued.

"He didn't tell them that I was buying their product." Her tone turned somber. "My brother also waited until after the Sputterspark's had their son Elmo, so the child wouldn't be born in jail. It was at Elmo's mother's request. Even in the end, Sergei Mallard wanted to help people, even criminals." Shera put the picture back and wandered back to the counter, picking up the bag. "The whole experience was enough to for me to learn to hate the vile drug. I haven't touched it since then. Serge on the other hand, wanted to help people like me, so he decided to become a doctor." Shera picked up the bag then looked at Negaduck. "However," she carried on. "You and I both know that Nega – Sergei would never have done that. Magica told me all about what kind of man he is." Her voice turning to disgust.

Magica had been sharing information about him with her, he wondered if Douglass knew anything about Drake. "He abandoned you," She said. Negaduck could feel his blood boil at the mention of his name. "_I never needed my fath- that man."_ Negaduck said angerly, he was trembling. Shera raised an eyebrow. "Of course not," Shera responded. "He does seem to scare you though." Negaduck's face went red. "_I-I m not scared of him_" Negaduck said in a foul tone, but he couldn't look her in the eye when he did. "Oh, really?" Shera replied. "You still wear a mask, yet you know his quadworth capabilities can't take him out of Nega Sentitatem, you ran from a guard because he could have exposed you to Nega- Sergei." Shera stood up. "You have been uneasy since you set foot in this trailer. Is because you see the face of the man who took everything from you, upsets you?"

Tears began to burn down the duckling's face. For the first time in years, he was going to have to relive the day his mother was taken from him and he was powerless to do anything. Had nothing really changed since then? Was he still the weak boy he was before? "I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want a straight answer." She said sternly. "_Why _do you have this!" Negaduck wiped away his tears. "_It started out as way to easy the pain after I got into street fights and illegal boxing rings._" Negaduck began, it was the first time he had been honest with himself. "_Medical supplies, is hard to come by in Nega – St. Canard._" He explained. "_At first, I took it as need, but then..."_ his voice trailed off. Shera urged him to continued. "Go on."

"_It became an escape,"_ Negaduck went on. "_Magica's Prediction has everyone in the Muddlefoot Syndicate watching my every move. Douglass wants me take over when I older. They think I'm some born leader, but I'm not! I am just scared kid, who wants nothing to do with it_!" At that point Negaduck was shouting. "_My greatest fear is that, despite how hard I train, or no matter what I do. I'm still the same weak child that should have died in the Void!_" Negaduck was breathing heavily. Shera tossed the bag to the floor and knelt down. She wrapped her arms around him. "_Its O.K_." she said. "_It is not weakness to remember or to have doubt_."

Negaduck fell silent. He didn't know how to react. He used to being treated like the trouble maker he was. He mostly had to fend for himself in the Nega – St. Canard after N.S took over. Sure, he had Douglass, but the goose only cares about N. M's prophecy and keeping Negaduck alive to do it. Herb was his best friend, but even he began to distance himself from him. No one had really cared about him in years until now. Negaduck held on to Shera, slumped to the floor, and cried. He hadn't done so since he lost his mother. After several minutes, Shera brought Negaduck to his feet and wiped his face. "Sometimes a little catharsis can go a long way," She said. "Feel better?" Negaduck nodded and even cracked a smile.

Shera picked up the bag of white powder. "Do you still want this?" She asked. Negaduck stared at it for a moment and took the bag. "_No,_" he answered. "_but Douglass is going to want it back. Besides, I don't need a crutch_." He shrugged and looked off in a different direction. "Negaduck..." Shera said in a warning tone. Negaduck told the truth. "_Fine, I was going to use it to drug Reid Talon, and drag him back to Negaverse_." Shera rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of Drake and Negaduck going to look for this man tomorrow, nor the fact that Negaduck wanted to drug him. At least it was better than the boys' idea of a kangaroo in a Viking helmet. However, if getting this Reid Talon into Negaverse was the only way to get Negaduck home she was onboard with it.

"You know," she said. "You and Drake have a tell when you lie. You shrug and avoid eye contact." Negaduck look surprised. "_Really_?" he asked. "_I'll have to remember that the next time I talk to Douglass_." Shera changed the subject. "Let's get back to making dinner." She said. "I assume you know how cook meat?" Negaduck caught himself before he shrugged again. "_No,_" he answered. Shera however, wasn't fooled. "Then there is no time like the present to learn." She replied grabbing the ingredients and a large pot and made her way to the door. "Come on." She instructed. Negaduck followed and opened the door for her. Killjoy could sense that everything was going to be ok and went back to sleep.

15 minutes later.

Drake exited the trailer. Negaduck and Shera were talking as the stew cooked. They greeted him as he made his way to the small fire they had started. Drake noticed that Negaduck wasn't in a hurry to get back to the Negaverse anymore, and he had was in better spirits. Negaduck went inside the camper to take his shower. He had told them this the first time he's had hot water in years. Killjoy came outside as Negaduck came in, the Doberman smelled the pleasant aroma of dinner. "Ratcliff came by." Shera said. Her tone changed to that of worry. "Elmo has still not come back yet. He is worried about him." Drake was also concerned by this. It wasn't like Elmo to not check in with him. The rat loved Shera's cooking and never miss out on dinner with them.

Negaduck returned 10 minutes later. Drake scooped him a bowl and handed it to him. "_Really!?_" Negaduck exclaimed. "_I can have this much?!_" Drake was taken aback. He had briefly forgotten that Nega – St. Canard was a war-torn area. "**Negaduck must find first world problem really annoying**" Drake thought to himself. Once they had finished their food and fed the scraps to Killjoy, they return to the camper for the night. There was still no sign of Elmo Sputterspark. Drake wondered what could have happened to him. He shook his head. There was valid reason for Elmo not have made contact, given current events, he might be trying to be extra cautious, so he would get found out. Drake had known Elmo for years, he was fine.

Back at the Electrical Plant.

Posi- Reid Talon couldn't comprehend it. He sat across an empty lot at café, smoking an overpriced cigar. The empty lot was once the electrical plant. The Electrical Plant had caught fire had burned down in the afternoon. Agents he had in the force said it was caused by an electrical discharge, but it wasn't the electric chair. That was destroyed before the fire. Megavolt and Burger Beagle were missing to. Ma Beagle had reported that Burger hadn't returned to the junkyard and Thick hadn't seen him either. Talon didn't know if Megavolt was alive or dead, which concerned him. The rooster might have brainwashed him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still loyal to Ratcliff. Sure, it was obvious that Megavolt hated the old rat, but Talon didn't deal with maybes.

Talon couldn't contact his agent in the Cirque Du Duck either. The radio that they used to keep in touch was lost in the fire. Talon blew out smoke. "I guess it can't be helped." he thought. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	9. Welcome to St Canard

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"Sanitatemverse/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Posi-St. Canard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"45 years ago/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"5:00 a.m./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck fired an arrow, missing the target for the third time. "Come on, Negs," Drake said. Killjoy yipped from his lap. "It's like you're not even trying." The overhead lights buzzed as they illuminated the small training field. They have been out here all morning trying to improve Negaduck's marksmanship. Shera was still on the fence about the idea of Drake and Negaduck going to look for Nega-Reid Talon. She only agreed to let them go into the city if they waited till daylight and Drake used the nearby payphone to contact her ever so often. Shera wanted them to carry their weapons with them, something she wouldn't have normally done. Though Drake didn't like the idea of bringing his crossbow into St. Canard because it was illegal. Negaduck had no quarrel about bringing his chainsaw with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Drake watched as Negaduck fired arrow after arrow, missing the target. He wondered if it waas because they were counterparts. Drake had never missed a target, and Negaduck couldn't hit one to save his life. Negaduck stopped firing and motioned Killjoy to be quiet. The small Doberman fell silent. Negaduck glared at something in the distance. "I know your there, come out!" he shouted. A largely built goose came into the light of the training yard. Negaduck was not surprised to see Goose Lee skulking about in the morning. After last night, it was clear to both ducklings that he was looking for trouble. "What bring you here in the earlier hours of the morning?" Drake asked inquisitively. Lee smirked. "I was just curious about your "cousin". Lee sneered. "There was a rumor floating around that he was a merc, but now I can safely say that they are false." He pointed to the mess of arrows that scattered the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""You here that Negan?" Drake said snickering at Lee. "He thought you of all people were a mercenary." Negaduck put down the crossbow. "Ha!" He laughed. "I'm not even old enough to drive! What idiot would hire a kid to do their dirty work anyway?" Lee scowled has the ducklings laughing at him. "However," He continued. Lee's gaze bore into Negaduck. "I might have been wrong about you the first time Negan, but your actions are beginning to make me rethink why you are here?" As Lee talked, he slowly approached the boys. He needs to be sure if Negan was just a violent visitor and not something that could put F.O.W.L.'s operation at risk before sunset. A spy. He still hasn't got word from Posi-Reid Talon, but he still was going to wait and meet with him all the same. He needed to get rid of Negan first./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""You were able to detect me in the darkness" Lee stated. Negaduck peered back. "So what?" the young duck asked. Killjoy began to growl at the sight of the goose. "Aside from Muay Tia, I mastered to art of ninjutsu," Lee said, not missing the opportunity to brag. "I know how to hid in the shadows, yet you were able to find me." Negaduck frowned and slid his had onto his chainsaw. Drake slowly moved to his crossbow. He had could tell that Lee was baiting Negaduck to do something, anything that would label him a threat to the cirque. "You are more than you let on, aren't you?" Lee went on. "The way you check your surroundings, you carry a weapon, and Ratcliff wants to keep you safe when you are clearly a danger." Lee paused for a moment. "Is your name even Negan, or is it a fake name?" he asked more directly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck kept his hand on the chainsaw. "Does Lee Know about the Negaverse?" he thought. If he did, then why was he so keen on figuring out Negaduck's real name? Negaduck doubted that Lee was in league with Nega-Magica and Ratcliff; last night Lee made it clear to everyone that he was against Ratcliff and was after his job as ringmaster. Negaduck's mind ran to the worst-case scenario. "Does he work for Nega – Starling?" the duckling thought. His father did have access to the Void and had often sent his men in there, some never come back. Sergei. J. Starling wanted his son dead, but he needed to find him first. It would make sense for the Spymaster to look beyond the Negaverse for his quadworth child./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Well?" Lee asked when Negaduck didn't answer. Negaduck shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about," Negaduck lied. "My name is Negan, I am Drake's cousin, the only reason I knew you where there is because Killjoy was barking at you, and the only danger here is you trying to start trouble," Lee smirked at the snarky duckling. "Says the one who shredded a guy to pieces yesterday." He said. Drake interjected. "Mr. Lee what is done is done," Drake said. "There is nothing we can do now except as wait for Elmo like Ratcliff said." Lee ignored him. "The longer we wait, the more of a risk for a Beagle Boy attack, and they are coming for blood." The Goose pointed out. Negaduck fell silent. He had lived the past 7 years amongst the gangs of Nega – St. Canard, and knew there was a merit of truth in that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck knew gang culture, and if the Beagle Boys followed that same culture they will come back. He thought of Shera. Up until now, Negaduck didn't even consider the consequences of his actions. Everyone in the Negaverse was as tough as nails and were used to protecting themselves and their own. However, here in the Posiverse, the danger was something you had to look for, and Negaduck had found it. "The attack can be avoided though." Lee said "If Negan were to turn himself in, the Beagle Boys will leave the cirque alone. I will even escort you to their hideout." Lee offered his hand to Negaduck. Negaduck pushed his hand away and smirked. "Sorry," he said. "But I going to have to decline your offer." Negaduck wasn't born yesterday, there be no way for Lee to know the Beagle Boys' intentions for sure unless he had contact with the Beagle Boys themselves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""It is a bit strange that you waited until now to ask. Considering there is no adult around to stop you or stop me from going if I had accepted." Negaduck paused. "You know, Drake has told me a lot about you. The Goose that would pick on kids, and would make his students feel inferior to feed his self-image. Yet, who would back down whenever an adult comes along." Negaduck smirk turned into a fowl grin. "So, you are nothing more than a petty coward. The Beagle Boys must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel when they hired you." Negaduck felt a little delight in seeing Lee's temper rise. Negaduck's spy father had taught him the art of baiting. It was one the few things Negaduck enjoyed doing to his enemies. "You think your so clever," Lee growled. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not! That little butter knife is not going to help you." Lee made a move and grabbed Negaduck's left arm. Negaduck wiggled free, backed stepped away from Lee, and started his chainsaw. Drake had his crossbow pinned on Lee. Killjoy was making a racket. Lee glowered at Drake, daring him to take the shot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"A frisbee came flying out of nowhere and hit Lee across the head. Lee looked around angry in the direction it came from. A clown tackled the goose and picked up the frisbee. "That's mine!" the clown exclaimed. The clown knocked Lee to the dirt and ran past him placing himself between Lee and the ducklings. Lee peered at him. "Quackerjack!" Lee bellowed. "This doesn't concern you, beat it.". Quackerjack pulled out a doll from his belt. "What is that Mr. Banana Brain? You say we should beat it?" Quackerjack answered the doll. The clown charged Lee again and kicked him square in the head. "Well, Mr. Ratty might not like it." Quackerjack put the doll up to his ear and listened. "Your right Mr. Banana Brain." Quackerjack continued. "We are not doing this for Mr. Ratty, we are doing this for Sparky!" The crazed clown turned his attention from the doll back to Lee./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Mr. Ratty told me to keep an eye on you Silly Goose," Quackerjack explained to Lee. "Said something about you might try to kidnap Negan Scissorhands, or that you might be in with the Beagle Boys, you know, something like that." Quackerjack's expression flipped like a switch and his face darkened. He charged Lee again and had him in a chokehold. "You wouldn't haven't anything to do with Sparky's tardiness, would you? "Quackerjack hissed. "Or being mean to Negan Scissorhands and Drakey?" Lee shook his head quickly. Negaduck stared in bewilderment at the clown. He shifted his gaze to Drake, who looked somewhat relieved. Quackerjack, let go of Lee. "If that is true," Quackerjack said dusting Lee's clothes off. "Then be on your merry way." Lee's face went red as he hurried away. "Bye, Bye Silly Goose!" Quackerjack shouted after him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Goose Lee cringed. Jackson Quackerjack is one of Ratcliff's gofers like Elmo was. If he had known that Ratcliff would have Quackerjack tail him, he would have never attempted to take Negan without help. The only one person, aside from Ratcliff and Shera, Lee didn't cross was Quackerjack. The unstable clown had bested him in every sparring match they did to entertain costumers. Elmo and Quackerjack had grown up together and were close. Quackerjack had been a little on edge since Elmo didn't return yesterday. He spent the night going from tent to trailer asking if anyone had seen him before that afternoon. Eventually, Ratcliff convinced him to stop, so he would stop feeding the worry everyone already had. "That must have been when Ratcliff had him follow me." Lee thought. The only thing he can do now is wait for Reid Talon, the rooster will not be pleased by his failure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Thanks, Jackson," Drake said disarming his crossbow. "Not, a problem Drakey," Quackerjack replied. The clown skipped his way over to the pair. "So, I finally get to meet Negan Scissorhands," Quackerjack said grabbing Negaduck's hand and shaking it wildly. "I guess that is me." Negaduck answered, liking the nickname the clown gave him. The clown was dressed as a jester from the Victorian era and was covered in faded warm colors. There was a sloppily painted target on his back. "Negan, this is Jackson Quackerjack," Drake introduced them. "He is a jack of all trades. If there is a spot to be filled in the cirque, he can do it." Quackerjack took a bow. "I also made toys for the cirque giftshop," he explained. "But unfortunately, everyone would rather play with videogames than with toys." Negaduck looked at him blankly. "What's a video game?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Silence fell on the trio. "I like this kid," Quackerjack said pointing to Negaduck. Quackerjack pulled the doll up to his ear. "Alright, I'll ask them," Quackerjack answered the doll, Mr. Banana Brain. "I am investigating into Sparky's whereabouts for Mr. Ratty," Quackerjack said. Quackerjack had Mr. Banana Brain nudged him. "Fine," Quackerjack pouted. "Because I am worried about my Sparky Warky!" Quackerjack put on a deer cap and took out a pipe. He blew into it and bubbles came out. "According to witnesses, you two were the last ones to see him," Quackerjack stated with a New England accent. "If you can shed some light want went down, it would be greatly appreciated." Quackerjack put away his pipe and retrieved a notebook and pen. "Sorry, Jackson," Drake said. "The last time we saw Elmo, was when he ran off with the Beagle Boys to get Thick to safety."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack jotted some notes, clicked his pin, and put it away. "Give me a moment to sent this information in for processing," Quackerjack said. He ripped out the page he was writing on and ate it. After a few moments, Quackerjack smiled. "What you say checks out," he said. "I will have to tail Silly Goose as Mr. Ratty said. Who knows, maybe he will lead me to Sparky! Thank you, citizens." Quackerjack waved goodbye, had Mr. Banana Brain bid farewell, and skipped away. Negaduck didn't know what to make of the clown duck. He hadn't seen a merry man since before the Anasian War in the Negaverse. "So, he seems nice." Negaduck said. "And Mr. Banana Brain is..." Drake answered. "Incredibly shy? Yes." Negaduck racked his brain trying to understand it all but then decided to let it go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"7:00 a.m./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"As the sun began to rise, the ducklings made their way back to the trailer. Negaduck could see Ratcliff from the window as they approached. The old-timer had a funny way of showing up just the right time. It was the rat who had Quackerjack watch Goose Lee after all. Ratcliff seemed to like to surround himself with people like Elmo and Quackerjack and had the thought process of a mob boss. Negaduck wondered if he was one. He tugged on Drake's sleeve before they entered the trailer. "What is the deal with Ratcliff?" Negaduck asked. "Nothing happens here without him knowing about it. He seems to be part of Nega – Magica's circle. Just who is he?" Drake answered. "Ratcliff has been the owner of the Cirque Du Duck for as long as anyone can remember." He started./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Some say he is as old as Scrooge McDuck and Nega – Magica." Negaduck cut in. "Just how old are they?" Negaduck asked. "So far, nobody in the Negaverse has figured out Nega – McDuck's age." Drake shook his head. "It is the same here, given Nega-Magica's rejection of modern innovations, my guess is that she at least is from the 1700s," Drake replied. "Anyways, Cirque Du Duck was at one point a freak show. The only reason it's not anymore is that the practice became outlawed. Ratcliff mainly ran it so people, who otherwise wouldn't get work, could feed their families. Scrooge McDuck helped him start the process by leasing the land for the Cirque to operate. Naturally, mobs of small-minded people harassed the cirque on a daily basis. Some of the groups were violent and did bodily harm to the performers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""So, to protect the cirque, Ratcliff set up a system of employees designed to defend it. Spies, muscle, and massagers, etc. It didn't take long for the mobs to start backing off. Years went by and Ratcliff started to see the Cirque as family." Negaduck thought on that for a moment. The old rat did refer to the cirque as his family a lot. If that is so, why get involved with Nega-Magica De Spell? She is an enemy of Nega-Scrooge Mcduck. The man who had Nega – Sergei took out his own sister because she talked against him. Drake was right, in a way. There was more going on than meets the eye with Nega -Magica, but for now, it was best to watch and wait and see what happens. Negaduck sighed. He hated being patient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"They entered the trailer. Ratcliff and Shera were at the table having coffee waiting for them. "Good morning boys," Ratcliff said getting up from the table followed by Shera. "I still don't like the idea of you two looking for Nega-Talon," Shera said. "but Magica insisted that you must." Killjoy leaped from Negaduck's shoulder and into Shera's arms. "The little one can stay with Shera today," Ratcliff continued. "Shera as for your concern, I don't think you need to worry. Theses boys are perfectly capable of this job." Shera put Killjoy on the couch. "I know," She replied. "Doesn't make it easier to send them off into danger." Ratcliff thought for a moment. "I know," he said as if a lightbulb went off above his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""What if I send someone with them?" Ratcliff offered. "Just to keep an eye on them for you." Negaduck didn't like the notion of a chaperon, but if it made Shera happy, he'd suck it up, at least until they got to town, then he'd ditch them. The only problem would be Drake. The rule man would probably follow the babysitter around. "Meet me at the gates," Ratcliff instructed the ducklings. "I'll go fetch someone to take you to town. Ratcliff tipped his hat and exited the trailer. "Before you two go, Negaduck," Shera said. She pulled out his coat that she had cleaned the night before. Negaduck took it and put the coat on. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and discovered the bag of heroin Shera had caught him with. Negaduck's gaze met with Shera's. It was clear to the duckling that she wanted him to have it, but only to drug Reid Talon like he said he would./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Thanks." Negaduck said. Shera smiled. "Your welcome." She replied. Shera's warm smile turned into a frown. she continued. "Remember that you are always welcome at our home, Negaduck. It might be good for you to get away from the Negaverse every once in a while. A break from all the weight they put on your shoulders." Drake opened a drawer in the desk and retrieve a vial of purple liquid and a piece of torn paper. He spoke as he read the page. "As much as I like the idea of having contact with my counterpart, Nega-Magica De Spell wouldn't allow us to." Shera crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, when has Nega-Magica's rules ever stopped any of you from doing as you please?" she asked." In fact, both of you will continue to break her rules regardless of the danger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck smirked. She was right. Even after all this, he and Drake would continue to put themselves in danger. Whether it was exploring the Void or doing what they thought was right. Shera pulled both boys in for a hug. "I might not like the fact that both of your lives are leading to something dangerous," she said in a calm voice. "But I know that I can't protect you forever. Doesn't mean I won't try though." Shera released them. Negaduck had a large grin on his face. He hadn't smiled like that since his mother was alive. Maybe he should take Shera's offer and visit Posi Sanitatem every once in a while. Drake handed Negaduck a large duffle bag. It contained Negaduck's chainsaw and Drake's crossbow. The pair left the trailer. Shera held on to a squirming Killjoy, who wanted to follow his master. "Goodbye, boys!" Shera shouted. "Get back before dark and be safe." However, she knew deep down that "safe" was not in their vocabulary./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck held on to the duffle bag. Drake suggested it use so they wouldn't arouse any suspicion. No one will question two kids on their way to tennis practice. In Nega-St. Canard, it was encouraged to carry any weapon you could get your hands, or fall prey to the gangs of St. Canard or Duckburgian soldiers. Yes, it was illegal under Nega-Scrooge McDuck's golden curtain, but nobody cared. Here in the Posiverse, McDuck did not rule, so there was no excuse for anyone to be carrying arms. The Posiverse was more subtle about how its leaders operated. The government is corrupted, gangs had could do as they please, the police were useless. Someone or Something was pulling the strings of all of it, and Drake was planning to rise against it. In that way, he kind of respected him for that. He followed his code, even faced with opposition. A trait they both shared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"The cirque seemed less anxious than the day before. Ratcliff must have eased their nerves. Some even greeted Negaduck like family. Though Negaduck found the change of heart hard to believe, it was good to see at least they weren't a mob anymore. The property of Cirque Du Duck was surrounded by an iron chain link fence. The front gate was built like a prison. More to keep, people out than in. There were some of the troupe watching the gate for the Beagle boys. Magica and Morgana were waiting for them. Morgana skipped over to them. "Good morning!" she said excitedly. "Can I go to town with you? Please? Magica never lets me go!" Magica cut in. "Sorry little one," Magica said. "This is something they must do together." Morgana pouted. Magica quickly changed the subject. "Besides," the witch continued. "Master Ratcliff gave you a job to do today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Morgana's face lit up. "Oh, that's right!" Then her face turned to anger and she directed it at Drake. "You should have told me about Snow!" she yelled. "The poor girl is close to giving birth any day now, and you have no idea of how to care for the newborns. Much less how to deliver them. So, I am going to be watching over Snow until you come back, and will be your aid until the pups are born." Drake stood in a state of surprise. "Oh, no you don't, Drake said sternly. "I might have trained her a little, but Snow is still a wild animal and not a pet." Drake was somewhat angry. What was Ratcliff thinking by telling Morgana about Snow, and why did Magica let her? Morgana crossed her arms. "So, you think I can't do it?" she asked. "I have delivered lions, tigers, and elephants without a problem. Snow will be no different." Negaduck could see Shera's influence become more evident as Drake ire rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Yes, there is a difference!" Drake responded. "The animals of the cirque are domesticated. Snow is still wild. The last thing I want is for you to get mauled because she thought you were an intruder." Drake's mind flashed back to when Negaduck got to close to the cellar. "If that is what you are worried about, then you can stop," Morgana replied. "Mr. Ratcliff and I went down to the cellar to meet Snow last night. She is really sweet and playful. Drake nearly pulled out his hair. "He took you down into the cellar!" he said mortified. Morgana's expression changed from anger to that of understanding. "You don't have to worry about me, Drake." She said remembering that he has treated her like his little sister since the Macawber Fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck rolled his eyes. He tiring of the feel-good, heart to heart moments that he has experienced in the last 48 hours. Yes, he had taken part in one of those moments, but enough is enough. "Man, you are not going to win a fight with a five-year-old girl!" he snapped. Morgana gave Negaduck a dirty look. "I'm nine!" she snarled. Negaduck patted her head. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Negaduck replied. "Point being, that she's helping you, and we need to focus on finding Reid Talon, not the welfare of your pet." Drake glared at his rude counterpart. It was hard to tell trying to help or be a jerk, probably both. "Fine," Drake grumbled. "You can take care of Snow just this once." Morgana went back to arguing with him, the sentiment was gone. "Oh, thanks for your permission dad!" she said sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Nega – Magica watched as the children argue over Snow. She was preparing Drake and Negaduck to save Sanitatem from destruction. Negaduck is pressured in the Negaverse to become a leader and bring down Nega – Scrooge McDuck. Drake just wants to do the right thing by the people he loves in a world full of crime and corruption but he doesn't know how he is going to do it. Morgana, that full hardy child, and want everyone to stop treating her like a helpless victim. Magica giggled under her breathe, watching them argue over something so silly. It was nice to see that they can still be kids. "Stop your bickering the lot of you!" Magica snapped and the three of them immediately stopped and stood at attention. "Morgana you are staying with Snow and that is final. The boys have an errand to run." Drake spoke up. "Does that mean you are taking us downtown?" he asked still a little angry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Don't be silly," Magica responded. "I don't own a car, nor can I drive one." Magica's form of magic makes her vulnerable to steel and iron. Negaduck remember her explaining it when they first met. It was the reason she couldn't get Nega – Scrooge McDuck's 1st dime herself. He had fought the witch for a long time and knew her weakness. The old billionaire surrounds himself with the metals and machines, to keep her away. It was also just a taunt for Magica to try to rise against New Duckburg and its king. "So, if you are not our escort, then who is?" Negaduck asked. Magica shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "All I came here to do was to see you off, and tell Negaduck's talisman is underway and will be ready by nightfall.'' Magica tapped her staff and the children looked her in the eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""My instruction remains the same." Nega – Magica reminded them. "You are to go the address I gave you and bring back Reid Talon alive. If he is not there come back immediately, his path will lead him to the cirque." Darkwing spoke up. "If that is the case, then why are sending us to fetch him in town, if he is going to end up here." Magica didn't answer. Before Drake could ask anything else, the sound of a car horn caught their attention. Drake whirled his head around to see Quackerjack in an old rusted pickup truck. He got out of the vehicle. "Hello, Scary Fairy." He said as he greeted Magica. "Mr. Ratty said that I needed to drive the boys to the downtown." Negaduck gave a sigh of relief. Quackerjack wouldn't intervene with the search for the rooster./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Magica nodded. "I see." She said then directed her attention to Drake and Negaduck. "Be on your way, and no detours!" Magica and Morgana bid farewell and went about their business. Drake glanced over the pickup truck. Everyone in the cirque called it Betty. The truck was at least 30 years old and yet it still works. It was thanks to the efforts of Elmo and Jackson, who took care of it as a pet project. Drake frowned. Betty was far from perfect. She would breakdown, leak oil everywhere, and weren't any seatbelts built-in. Drake took a deep breath, he wanted to stop his need to nip pick everything. He might be right in some cases, but it is a waste of time to dawdle on trivial matters. Negaduck seemed excited at the sight of the old machine. "I haven't seen a working car in years!" He explained. "Can I drive?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack scratched his chin and was serious for a moment. "How old are you?" Quackerjack asked. Negaduck was quick to answer. It looked like he was resisting the urge to shrug as he spoke. "I am 16" Negaduck lied. Quackerjack peered at the duckling. "Oki Doki," Quackerjack responded excitedly. "I suppose I can give you a driving lesson on our way into town." Quackerjack opens the truck door to the driver's seat and Negaduck hopped in. The engine sputtered to life when Negaduck put the key into the ignition. Drake and Quackerjack filed into the old truck. Drake could feel his heart pounding. Negaduck had proven to be a reckless induvial, who was now behind the wheel of a car with no prior training. "Please do as Jackson says, so we can make it in one piece," Drake said as he held on to the backdoor handle and the only remaining headrest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack could see Drake in the rearview mirror. "Drake is freaking about the lack of seatbelts." He thought. Drake was still adjusting to the idea that if he wants to achieves his goals, he is going to have to break the law and get dangerous, and there are things he can't control, Negan being one of them. This would be a good experience for him. After all, if Drake can't handle his cousin's driving, he would have a hard time achieving his goal of actually doing something that mattered. Quackerjack wondered if it was already too late for Elmo, but now was not the time to worry about that. Ratcliff said that Negan came from a war-torn, far off country, and he was a little off. If they are to make it to town safely, he would have to be more attentive to Negan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck could sense Drake's dread about the situation. "Don't worry," Negaduck said as he put his foot on the gas, "I got this!" Though in the back of his head he was trying to keep his reckless tendencies in check./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"10:00 a.m./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Downtown St. Canard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"The streets of St. Canard were filled with the sounds of the bustling city. Gryzlikoff sat at a coffee shop hidden from view of the roads. If it weren't for its corruption, Gryzlikoff would have loved the city more than he did. It ran like clockwork and followed its order and protocol seemingly. He was on official S.H.U.S.H business. F.O.W.L's lead agent Reid Talon has been reported in the city. The bear was ordered to survey the area and report back if anything were to arise. It was troubling given St. Canard was S.H.U.S.H headquarters. The bear was still wrapping his head around the circumstances on how S.H.U.S.H came about the information, but Director Hooter says it's legit he'd trust the informant. Gryzlikoff world had been flipped, up until yesterday, he had no reason to believe in magic or other worlds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"The sounds of shouts and honking nabbed the bear's attention. An old truck came racing down the street, plowing through a group of small cars and scattering pedestrians. Gryzlikoff ran from the coffee shop once it became clear that the truck course was going to lead it to crash into the shop. A duckling dressed in purple jumped out of the backseat and landed on the pavement in a crouched position. The truck swerved to a stop but its momentum kept it going. It spun around, crashing to the building. As the dust from the debris began to settle, another duckling appeared trying to pull someone from underneath the vehicle by their arm. The first duckling ran past Gryzlikoff toward the wreckage. The bear grabbed him before he could get farther./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Don't," Gryzlikoff said. "Wait for the authorities to arrive, they are more equipped to help your friends." Drake couldn't yak his arm free from the bear's iron grip. He knew the stranger was just trying to keep a kid from running into the fire, but the last thing Drake wanted, was the authorities to get involved. Drake remembered reading somewhere that bears might be strong, but had one weak spot. "Sorry," Drake said. The duckling made a fist and jabbed it into the stranger's nose. Gryzlikoff yelped in pain and let go of Drake. The duckling bolted toward Negaduck who was trying to pull Quackerjack from under Betty. "Stop that!" Drake barked as climbed the wreckage to reach them. "You're going to rip his arm off!" Negaduck dropped Quackerjack's arm then started trying to lift the truck. Quackerjack moaned from underneath the passenger seat. Gryzlikoff watched the ducklings, curious as to what they would do. He had already called the police, as is his civic duty./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""Help me lift this thing!" Negaduck shouted at his counterpart. Drake rushed to Negaduck. They heaved and tried to hoist the massive piece of metal. The pair couldn't lift the truck high enough for Quackerjack to crawl out. "What are we going to do?! We got to get him out!" Drake said in a panic. "We could just leave him." Negaduck suggested. Drake glowered at his counterpart. Negaduck quickly explained. "Look around," he said. There are people everywhere. Odds are that someone has already called the cops." "If that happens, we'll have the Beagle Boys to worry about!" Drake cut in, "Exactly. Besides, we have a schedule to keep." Negaduck concluded. Drake could believe what he was hearing. Negaduck was ready to abandon Quackerjack at the drop of a hat when it clear that the clown needed their help. Drake still didn't trust the authorities worth a damn. If Beagle Boys found out that Quackerjack was in the city, they will know that Ratcliff was scheming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""What is the matter with you?!" Drake barked at Negaduck. "He needs our help, and you want to leave him for the cops?!" Negaduck's expression turned serious. He was beginning to get annoyed with Drake wanting to play the hero. If his experience with the Duckburgian soldiers taught him anything, it was those who fall behind get left behind. "The longer we stay here with the clown, the more likely we are to have a run-in with the police." Negaduck gestured to the crowd of people on their phones. "We need to go," Negaduck continued. "NOW!" he growled. Drake shook his head. "I am not leaving Quackerjack behind!" Drake began to try to lift the truck again. "Drake leave him." Negaduck said as he moved to pry him away from the wreckage. "This is not the time to be a – "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck's voice trailed off as a giant shadow rose from behind Drake. Drake turned around to see the bear that he had met on the street. Gryzlikoff pushed both boys away from the truck. He wrapped his paws around the metal rocker panel and flipped the car over with brute strength. Drake rushed in and heaved Quackerjack out from the pit the truck had created. Once Quackerjack and Drake were out of the way, Gryzlikoff dropped the clunker, which landed with a thud. Quackerjack was beginning to come to. Drake cave a sigh of relief, Quackerjack was going to be ok. It was quiet in the destroyed coffee shop. "So..." Negaduck said. How was my driving?" Drake and Gryzlikoff glowered at him. Negaduck has been nothing but trouble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack looked at his beloved Betty, then shot Negaduck a menace. However, the bipolar duck quickly changed his tune and became excited. "That the best driving I've ever seen!" he said as if he had a shot of adrenalin. "We nearly died and it was fantastic! After I find Sparky, we are going to fix up old Betty and do it again!" At this point, Quackerjack was jumping up and down like a child on sugar. "What do you say, Mr. Scissorhands? Want to do it again?" Quackerjack was pulling on his hat. Negaduck thought the clown was crazy, but he did enjoy the rush. Before Negaduck could answer, the bear cut in. "Are you out of your mind!?" he asked Quackerjack. "This kid is clearly under the aged to be driving, and the three of you nearly died!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack turned his attention to the stranger butting into their business. "And who are you Fuzzy?" Quackerjack growled. The bear stood up straight and adjusted his tie. "Vladimir Gryzlikoff," the bear answer. "The man you almost ran over with your truck!" An angry-looking dog came from inside of what was left of the building. He climbed over broken tables and walked over. "Which one of you drove that piece of junk into my shop!" the dog shouted. "Quackerjack spoke up. "Hey!" he shouted back. "That "piece of junk" has a name and it's Betty!" The dog approached Quackerjack. "So, this is your fault." The dog growled. Negaduck knew that Quackerjack was digging himself a hole with those two. This whole situation will end up with police involvement, there was no avoiding it, and he'd be no closer to getting home. It was a good time as any to ditch the adults and hunt for Reid Talon on their own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck nudged Drake to get his attention. "We need to leave," the yellow-clad duckling hissed. "Quackerjack is fine, but if we stay here, we won't be." Drake couldn't understand why Negaduck was so keen on ditching the adults. He still didn't want to abandon Quackerjack. "No," Drake argued. "If we leave without Quackerjack, the police will have cause to arrest him for child endangerment." Negaduck's eye began to twitch. "That is what you are worried about!?" he growled. "The clown is one of Ratcliff's men and survived a car crash! I think he can take on a few street cops." The adults behind them began to have a shouting match. "Drake," Negaduck said in a calmer tone. "I just want to go home." Negaduck had told a partial truth. His end goal was to make it back to the Negaverse, but it was also his survival instinct kicking in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"He would have left Drake behind to if it weren't for Shera. Drake looked back to the Quackerjack and the other adults. They wouldn't notice if they had slipped away and Negaduck was right. They were wasting time. Talon could come and gone by the time they reach his destination. The whole trip would have been for nothing and Quackerjack would end up behind bars because of it. Drake still thought the trip was strange, to begin with. Magic dodged his notion just to wait for Talon to come to the Cirque, rather than look for him in the city. Drake nodded and followed Negaduck out of the ruins of the coffee shop. The sounds of sirens and shouts filled the area as the police arrived. No one notices the ducklings' departure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"As much as he wanted to hand Quackerjack to the police, Gryzlikoff wanted to question the clown himself. S.H.U.S.H had known that the police and the Beagle Boys in the area were under F.O.W.L's payroll and that the local cirque had been paying protection money to the Beagle Boys. Sources say that the Cirque Du Duck stopped paying in recent years and F.O.W.L wasn't too happy about it. It was no coincidence that F.O.W.L that would send their head agent Reid Talon to St. Canard. Besides, he was curious as to why ducklings were wary of police. The way the one called Drake reacted when he told the duckling that the police were coming. Drake seemed to be familiar with the corruption in the government for someone so young./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"A yellow parrot in a police uniform made his way through the rubble. "Hello," he said. "I am officer Amaraldo. This is a police matter from here on out. Can you three gentlemen tell me what happens here?" The dog was the first to answer. "This madman drove his truck into my shop! I want him arrested!" Amaraldo looked Quackerjack over. Gryzlikoff a sense of dread. Amaraldo was on a list of corrupt cops that was provided by S.H.U.S.H. Though as a S.H.U.S.H agent he could pull rank and take Quackerjack into custody himself, it would alert F.O.W.L to his presences. "Is this true?" Amaraldo asked. Quackerjack blinked. "Don't be silly, Mr. Yellow." The clown answered. "I was teaching a middle schooler how to drive, and he had a need for speed." Gryzlikoff wanted to facepalm himself but resisted the urge. Did Quackerjack want to go to jail?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Amaraldo smirked. The bear couldn't tell if he was amused or thinking "This idiot is making my job easy." Then his expression changed. "Lying to the police is a crime," he said coolly. "If that were true, then where is the kid now?" he asked. Quackerjack and Gryzlikoff looked around, Drake and Negan were gone. Gryzlikoff grunted. The ducks weren't just having a driving lesson. They were on business for Ratcliff. Oddly enough, the old Rat and the Director of S.H.U.S.H were old colleagues. Ratcliff knew how S.H.U.S.H worked and is a trusted ally. He reports regularly on the Beagle Boy activity, said he had an inside man. Amaraldo took out a pad of paper and jotted down some notes. Then he put the pad away. "Mr. Quackerjack." The parrot said, feeling silly as did so. "You are under arrest for public destruction and driving under the influence." Gryzlikoff took not that Amaraldo didn't even test Quackerjack for intoxication./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Amaraldo reached for his handcuffs ready to arrest Quackerjack. The 18- year- old duck smirked and became rather menacing. The only thing remotely pleasant that was to come out of this situation was the paperwork he going have to do afterward. "Sorry, Mr. Amaraldo," Gryzlikoff said in a stern authoritative tone. "But the clown is coming with me." Amaraldo glowered at the bear. "And who are you exactly?" Amaraldo asked in a growl. "What makes think you can take him from me? Gryzlikoff reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a badge. It revealed a deer with his hand up to his lips. Under it was one word carved in the metal. Amaraldo turned pale./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"He looked at the with a sense of foreboding. "What about this man who wants justice? Or is he with you and you are trying to avoid a troublesome situation?" the parrot asked. The dog spoke up. He had known Gryzlikoff for years and trusted him, though he had no idea why the officer had to hand over Quackerjack to Gryzlikoff. "As long as the duck pays for his crime, I trust you to take care of this matter." Gryzlikoff nodded. "Rest assure Starbark," the bear answered. "You will get what you are owed." Gryzlikoff turned to his attention to the clown. Quackerjack was still apprehensive. "I am not going anywhere with you Mr. Fuzzy!" he said in a growl. "I have to find the boys and my friend." Gryzlikoff sighed. Ratcliff was known to adopt kids and brainwash them into not trusting outsiders. He wondered if that was the reason those kids ran off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"The large agent took the handcuffs from Amaraldo and approached Quackerjack. The duck backed away from Gryzlikoff. "I know your friend," Gryzlikoff said trying to get Quackerjack to trust him. "He is the rat that lives near the cliff. " Quackerjack seemed to relax and had a looked curiously at the bear who claimed to be a friend of Ratcliff. The duck offered his wrists and Gryzlikoff clamped on the cuffs. Satisfied with the outcome of the situation, Starbark ventured deep to into the ruins of his shop to see if anything could be salvaged. Gryzlikoff escorted Quackerjack of the property and guided him to a black jeep with tinted windows. The bear could feel Amaraldo's eyes bore into him as they left. Gryzlikoff had to find the kids and figure out why Ratcliff sent one of his men into town. F.O.W.L would soon be on his tail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Amaraldo watched the jeep until it disappeared down the street. He then took out a radio that was not a police issue. It cracked to live at the turn of a knob. "Hey, I have something to report," Amaraldo said. "Patch me in with agent Reid Talon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Meanwhile.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Gryzlikoff tossed Quackerjack the key to his handcuffs, he had stolen it from Amaraldo when he took his cuffs. Quackerjack caught it mid-air and free his wrist. He threw his restraints to the back of the jeep. "So, how do you know Mr. Ratty?" Quackerjack asked. Gryzlikoff answered without taking his eyes off the road. "I don't know Ratcliff, never really met him. However, my Boss and Ratcliff are old friends and allies. That is why I helped you, despite the number of laws you just broke." Gryzlikoff seemed annoyed by that. Quackerjack sat up in the passenger seat. "And just who is your Boss?" he asked. Gryzlikoff avoided the question. "Why are you in town?" he asked. "Don't think I don't know about the relationship between F.O.W.L and Cirque du Duck. The three of you made a huge risk of coming to town."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Quackerjack scoffed and pulled out Mr. Bananabrain. "Mr. Ratcliff had asked me to find his grandson, Elmo," Quackerjack said being serious for a moment. Gryzlikoff noticed a hint of worry in his voice. "Elmo was our spy within the Beagle Boys. He didn't come home yesterday after the Beagle Boys' failed attack on the cirque." The car grew silent. Gryzlikoff's mind was racing. Ratcliff's missing grandson, F.O.W.L 's interest, reports of Reid Talon in St. Canard, and Quackerjack coming to town. It was all connected. The reports of F.O.W.L started coming in three days ago. Since then, the beagle boys have become more active and cunning thanks to their leadership. They intend to do something to the Cirque due to the lack of protection payments. F.O.W.L sent Reid Talon to oversee the project and discovered that Elmo was a spy and dispose of him. Gryzlikoff looked at Quackerjack out of the corner of his eye. Ratcliff had sent these 3 kids to find is the grandson who might be dead. Quackerjack seemed adamant about finding his friend. How is he going to tell him that Elmo might be dead?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""So, that explains why you are here," Gryzlikoff said. "But why send two children with you?" Quackerjack pulled out a piece of paper and shoved into Gryzlikoff's face. " Mr. Ratty didn't send them on a mission," Quackerjack said. "Drakey and Negan Scissorhands had are looking for someone for Magica de Spell. They are probably on their way they find him now. Here is the address the Scary Fair said the person of interest would be." Gryzlikoff grabbed the paper and pushed Quackerjack's hand out his out of his face. When he read the scribbled address, Gryzlikoff slammed on the breaks. The jeep came to a screeching halt. Quackerjack went flying to the front passenger seat because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. The clown duck felt he had no right to make fun of Drake's desire for the safety devices./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""What was that for?!" Quackerjack asked in surprise. Gryzlikoff turned to Quackerjack with a wild look in his eye. What was written on that note was the location of S.H.U.S.H headquarters, and the name Reid Talon was in thick black ink./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Meanwhile/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck had traversed the city of St. Canard in the Negaverse many times. He knew every road, alleyway, and rooftop. Yet the Posiverse St. Canard was laid out completely differently. Shops were in different places; the names of major roads were switched around. A large building towered all the others and in big neon lights was the name of its occupants. QUACKERWERKS. Negaduck hated that he had to rely on Drake to guide him through a town he should know. The residence still annoyed him with their first world problems. He observed a cow making a scene because they didn't have the shirt she wanted in pink. The only thing that Negaduck was interested in was the Quackerwerks building. Drake took notice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;""They built that a few years back," Drake said drawing Negaduck's attention. "It's strange," Negaduck said in response. "The name Quackerwerks is unheard of in the Negaverse. Then again, Nega-McDuck doesn't allow competing companies to operate under the Golden Curtain." Drake read the directions on the note, then turned around the corner. "The company mainly deals in weapons and robotics," Drake explained. "Their chief buyers are the police, and they are in league with the Beagle Boys so I let you the piece that together." Drake and Negaduck walked into a large crowd waiting to cross an intersection. The boys were easily hidden from sight. "The sad part is that Quackerwerks employs 75% of St. Canard." Drake carried on. "It is a good thing that the Negaverse doesn't have Quackerwerks." Negaduck was going to correct him. If the Negaverse did have a Quackerwerks, it would not function the same way as the Posiverse did, but decided against it. Negaduck didn't know what the company would be like if it did exist in the Negaverse. When the light turned red, they followed the herd of people across the street. A tall well-dressed rooster passed them going the opposite way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"On that same street/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Posi- Reid Talon sat fiddling with his lighter. There has been no sign of Elmo. The Beagle Boys have been watching the Cirque du Duck all morning. They reported that Sputterspark hadn't made any attempt to return. The only thing to cross the gate was an ugly old truck. Talon had not been able to get ahold of his inside man, Goose Lee, from the cirque since his radio was destroyed so he couldn't figure out who was in the car. At first, he didn't think much of it. That was until he got a call from Amaraldo 15 min ago. A S.H.U.S.H agent has been seen with one of Radcliff's men, Jackson Quackerjack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"According to Amarldo, Quackerjack had said he was looking for a friend of his and two others. Ratcliff must have sent the clown to find Sputterspark. The spy was still missing and had not made his way back to the cirque. There was also the matter of the two others. The parrot said he was looking for two kids. He would keep an eye out for them, but his priority was to find the agent and Quackerjack. If F.O.W.L lost any power in St. Canard, it will be his head, and worst Black Heron would never let him hear the end of it. The elderly bird had been sour since the day he got promoted to Head Agent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Talon sighed. He hated working overtime, but it couldn't be helped. His job wasn't stable. If the higher-ups saw it fit, they'd fire him with actual fire. He pulled out a large cigarette and lit it. Amarldo said they were last seen at a local café. If he could find and tail Quackerjack, the clown might lead him to Elmo, and then he could dispose of them all. "I wonder if I will get a raise after this." Talon thought aloud. He took one last puff of his overpriced cigarette and tossed it on the ground. "probably not, the vultures were stingier than Scrooge McDuck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Meanwhile on the other end of the crosswalk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Drake studied the tall building in front of them. This was where the note said to go. The people dressed formally and carried themselves in a business-like manner. They reminded him of the bear at the café from earlier. The building itself was easily dismissible. It seemed to hide among the other building, and the passersby won't even notice it unless they were looking for it. Drake shifted his gaze to Negaduck. Negaduck seemed nervous about the structure in front of them. He looked like he had seen a ghost and tensed up "Is something wrong?" Drake asked out of concern. Negaduck relaxed and took a breather before he spoke. "No, " Negaduck answered. "Nothing is wrong." Drake didn't fully believe him, but he doubted that the issue would interfere with their mission./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Negaduck, of course, was lying. He far from o.k. It had been years since he come here, and years more when the building was intact. It was S.H.U.S.H headquarters. Sure, it was in a different location like the rest of the buildings in Posiverse, but its name and false advertisement of an accounting company stayed the same. Sergei Starling had built the intelligence organization in the Negaverse. He had brought Negaduck here a few times. The experience was no less than pleasant. Sergei had the building destroyed during the Anasian War, so to cover his loose ends. Negaduck began to suspect that Posi-Sergei had a hand in founding Posi- S.H.U.S.H and this might be a trap set for both him and Drake. He reminded himself that things don't function the same way here as they did in the Negaverse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Despite his Foreboding, Negaduck saw this as an opportunity. During one of her longwinded lectures on the Multiverse, Magica explained that though the people are different in any given reality, their roles are the same. If there were any leads on Sergei Starling, it be in S.H.U.S.H headquarters. It begged the question as to why they'd find Nega-Reid Talon here. It was becoming more obvious that Nega- Magica knew more than she was telling them. Negaduck wonder if she knew how to defeat Sergei all along, but decided to keep it a secret in order to use him to get close to Nega- Scrooge McDuck. Whatever the truth was, it would soon come to light./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"The entered the building. The bottom floor was a vast waiting area with a line of elevators on each side. It was mostly empty except for the few people sitting around. Negaduck guessed they might be S.H.U.S.H agents guarding the floor in case someone came to cause trouble. At the opposite end of the room was the receptionist table. A petite doe was attending it and was busying herself with the computer. They walked to her desk. Their steps echo throughout the floor. Negaduck could feel the eyes of the agents following them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Drake rang the bell at her station. The doe looked at him from the brim of her glasses. Drake could read her nametag clipped to the collar of her shirt. "Fauna Shika". "May I help you, young man?" the old deer asked. "We are looking for a friend of ours," Drake said plainly. "We were told to find him here. Do you know a rooster by the name of Reid Talon?" Shika's eye's narrowed and the air in the waiting room changed. At that moment Drake knew he said something he shouldn't have. Shika stood up and came from behind her desk and met the boys at the other end. "Who sent you?" She asked suspiciously. Shika eyed Negaduck. "Why is your friend carrying around a duffel bag? What are you transporting?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Before Fauna could continue, the building entrance doors flung open, and a Gryzlikoff and Quackerjack stormed inside. Quackerjack had a look of fear and anger on his face. He pushed past his companion and darted toward Drake and Negaduck. "What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. His teeth chatter as he talked yet he was firm. "I promised Shira I'd look after you. Do you have any idea of what she will do to me if I told I lost them in St. Canard?!" Drake began to feel a little guilty for running off. Quackerjack continued. "She would have tied me in a knot and then I wouldn't be able to search for my Sparky!" Drake rolled his eyes. He didn't so sorry now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Gryzlikoff scanned the area. There was no sign of Reid Talon. He turned his attention to the pair of ducklings in front of him. "What do you know about Reid Talon?" Gryzliloff asked. "Why do you think he'd be here? Who told you this?" He continued to question. Quackerjack intervened. "Back of Mr. Fuzzy!" he said. "I'm sure whoever this Reid Talon is, they have nothing to do with him." Grzylikoff glowered at the clown. He had listened to babble on and on about someone named Sparky until they got to S.H.U.S.H headquarters. He had enough of the clown. Negaduck was backing toward the exit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Agents moved to block his path. Negaduck felt trapped. Reid Talon was more than just one of Nega – McDuck's soldiers. What did he do to warrant that kind of reaction when people ask about him? "You and your friends are not going anywhere until we investigate the matter." Fauna said an authoritative voice. She snatched it from Negaduck and opened it. Her face lit up in alarm. She pulls out Drakes Crossbow. "What are you planning to do with this?" Drake struggled to find the words. "We... Uh... You see-" He was cut off by a stern yet kind voice rang out above Fauna's. "Ms. Shika, please don't scare my guest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0in 12.0pt 0in;"Drake whirled his head around. A small chicken in a suit and tie was standing in front of one of the elevators. He looks like he belonged in the 1930s and walked with a cane. The agents stood at attention as the bird approached the group. "I expected both of you an hour ago!" he snapped. It kinda reminded them of Nega-Magica. "No matter, come with me. Agent Gizylikoff you as well." The elderly man eyed Quackerjack. "You wait here, we will be back shortly." he motioned them to follow. Drake was confused as to this man's behavior, but he followed him to the elevator all the same. One by one they enter, and when the doors opened on a new floor...Reid Talon was waiting for them./p 


End file.
